Suave Secrets
by ladyinblue6
Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan hate each other. Always have, always will. Right? AU, AH, OOC, Multiple PoV's.
1. Prologue

The Cullen's and the Swan's had hated each other for centuries. Lord only knows why we hated each other now; we just knew that we were mortal enemies.

So why did I pull a Juliet and fall in love with Edward Cullen?

Somewhere between the death glares, constant pranks, and ever present competitiveness that was usually stirring between Edward and I, we both realized that we had a lot in common, too much in common to keep us at each other's throats. Well, at least we weren't biting each other's throats in hopes of drawing blood.

Problem was, our parents continued to hate each other. Our love was a secret from everyone, even our best friends. No one knew.

Yet.

* * *

**A/N: This is my new story. I know, I don't really give equal attention to The Dirty and the Delicate, but every time I try to write anything, this fanfic idea pops into my head, so I decided to just go with it. I can juggle three stories. Can't I?**

**Review, please!**


	2. Introductions

**This is an entirely different story for me. I've never done a Twilight fanfic that takes place during highschool. So, I'm pretty much going with the flow on this one. And, just so you know, the kids won't be swearing at teachers, or being horrible. I was raised to be respectful to my elders, and therefore, my characters will always be respectful to their elders. Sorry if you wanted crazy stuff to happen while they were at school.**

* * *

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. Had I changed over the past two months? Was I prettier, thinner, taller?

No, probably not. Shit like that didn't happen in two months. I was still homely, average-sized, petite Bella. The only difference between this year and last year was that I was a senior. Oh, and my eyes had failed me. I got some dorky glasses to add to my overall sexual appeal.

"Bella, honey, your oatmeal's getting cold!" my mom called from the kitchen. Dad would probably already be at the station.

I stumbled down the stairs, backpack already slung over my left shoulder. I drank my glass of milk, had two bites of the lumpy oatmeal, and left my house. I hopped into my old, red Chev, and ignited the engine, waking up the entire town.

I pulled into Forks High and killed the engine. Most of the people here were used to my loud vehicle now, so I could pick out the freshmen and new students easily. They were staring at me as I jumped out of my beastly tuck with a smile on my face.

I leaned against the hood of my truck as I waited for my best friend, Alice Brandon. We had parked beside each other ever since I got my license and didn't need her to pick me up anymore.

"Alice," I grumbled under my breath as I checked the time. I wouldn't mind being on time for the first day of school.

As if on cue, a bright yellow Porsche pulled up beside my beat up truck. I grinned as Alice bounced over to me and pulled me into a hug.

She pulled away and cocked her head to the side.

"You know, I never thought dorky glasses would look good on anyone, but you look sexy with them on," Alice murmured thoughtfully.

I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment. "They were the only pair I could get in time for school."

"And you're going to keep them," Alice commanded smugly. "You're giving off the sexy schoolteacher vibe. The boys will be fighting over who gets you as a tutor this year."

I snorted. "Sure, Alice. Only if I promise you'll be there. You look very cute today, by the way."

She grinned and cheerfully thanked me.

It was true. Alice looked extremely cute in her sunshine yellow halter dress with black heels. Alice always looked perfect, which fit, seeing as she was obsessed with fashion and all that other nonsense. And thank God she was. I wouldn't have a decent outfit if it weren't for her.

We walked to home room together, meeting up with Emmett, our best guy friend, on the way. The three of us had been best friends since we were in diapers. Our families had always been close. We knew everything about each other and we always kept each other's secrets.

Like how we had all lost our virginity. Emmett, the dirty bastard, lost his at thirteen to a _seventeen-year old_. Our parents let us go to our first house party, and Emmett ended up hooking up with some random girl from out of town. Alice lost hers to James Adams, her first love, at the age of fifteen. It was "perfectly romantic and wonderful", according to Alice, until he broke her heart by leaving her for another girl, Victoria. I had lost mine to my ex, Jacob Black. I was drunk, he was eager, it hurt like hell, and that was it. Haven't had sex since.

Emmett, Alice, and I sat down in the far corner, still talking about our summer apart. Emmett went hunting in Montana, Alice got a job in Seattle at her aunt's boutique, and I stayed here, working at Newton's.

"So, Four-Eyes," I rolled my eyes at Emmett's new nickname for me, "are you going to grab some contacts? Don't get me wrong, you look good with glasses, you're definitely giving off the dirty nerd vibe, but damn, those are the dorkiest glasses I've ever seen."

"Thanks, Emmett," I muttered sarcastically. "I talked to the eye doctor about it, and he said unless I was playing sports, then I should wait until November to get contacts."

"Brutal," Emmett murmured sympathetically.

I just shrugged, not particularly worried about my glasses.

"I told you that you gave off the sexy schoolteacher vibe in those glasses," Alice reminded me. "Emmett just said that, right Em?"

Emmett nodded vigorously. "If you were my girl, I'd make you play that shit up all the time."

I grimaced while Emmett and Alice laughed at my blush.

Then _he_ walked in the room, causing all three of us to stop and glare. It was Edward Cullen, my only enemy, and his posse, the Hale twins. Jasper and Rosalie were decent, but Edward was like the plague, I avoided him at all costs. Now here he was in the same room as me.

Edward looked at me before smiling evilly and snickering.

"Nice glasses, Swan," he sneered, sitting down on the opposite side of the room.

"Thanks, Cullen," I replied with a big smile. "Did you have a pleasant summer driving around in your Volvo? Oh, wait. You lost your license in July, I forgot."

Edward's smirk fell right off his mouth, replaced with a furious expression and red face. I think I won that one.

Emmett and Alice were laughing as I turned back to face them.

"You didn't tell us that Cullen lost his _license_," Alice whispered furiously, still giggling. "That is _rich_."

I laughed quietly. "Dad was bragging about it for the entire summer." I started to mimic Charlie. "'Caught the boy doing sixty in a forty zone. Carlisle will have a hard time dealing with that.'"

Alice and Emmett were holding their stomachs they were laughing so hard.

"You," Emmett gasped for air, "suck...at impersonating Charlie."

Alice nodded in agreement.

I blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"So...funny," Alice finally sighed, wiping her eyes carefully. "You should become a comedian, Bella, really. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life."

"Glad to know I brightened your day," I mumbled, ducking my head in embarrassment.

"Mister McCarthy, Miss Brandon," Mister Varner snapped. "Would you please keep it down? It's only the first day of school, and the three of you are already in trouble."

The smug grin was wiped off my face when he said three.

Mister Varner noticed this. "Yes, Miss Swan, I know you were taking part in the disturbance, too."

The class laughed. Just another day at school.

Our schedules and text books got handed out. Alice, Emmett, and I tried to compare our schedules as silently as we could. We were in the same classes as each other, except for the two after lunch. Emmett and Alice had Gym immediately after lunch, while I had Biology, then we switched. It was still a pretty decent schedule, and it wasn't like I had no other friends besides Emmett and Alice.

The morning was spent being introduced to our courses, so I joked around with Alice and Emmett in the back of the classroom. We mostly talked about Alice and Emmett's summers away from home. They asked me what I did this summer, and I answered in one word.

"Worked."

"C'mon, Bella, that's not all you did," Emmett whined.

I rolled my eyes. "I got glasses, too. Did you notice?"

Alice sighed. "Bella, you are hopeless. You're gorgeous, funny, nice, and an all-around wonderful person, and yet you have no boy issues to talk to us about?"

"Yeah, Bella, what the hell? After you broke up with Jacob Fuck Head, you've been on a man lockdown," Emmett jibed. "I thought you were over him."

"I am over him," I snapped.

Truth was, I still loved the guy. But after I found him in bed with slutty Leah Clearwater, I _had_ to break up with him. There was no other choice. That was just before summer started, and I still had strong feelings for him.

Alice mumbled something to Emmett and he nodded in obvious agreement.

"Stop whispering about me," I hissed.

"Fine," Alice snapped. "I said that you must think we're stupid, because we know you're still in love with Jacob."

I crossed my arms as I fell back into my seat, scowling at the front of the classroom.

Emmett sighed. "Are we seriously going to start fighting already? Usually we don't start until the second week of school. Let's _try_ to be civil, okay?"

"Oh!" Alice squealed, clearly already over our little tiff. "I forgot to tell you about the ugliest man in the world! He came into the store on my last day of work..."

Alice's story continued, but I didn't pay attention. Things really hadn't changed for me. I was still the same girl I was at the beginning of the summer, while everyone else was different. I was supposed to grow up with these people, but I was holding onto the past too hard. I couldn't change unless I let go. As of now, it felt like I could never ever let go.

* * *

**No, Bella will not end up with Jacob, even though I like him. Just so you know. These first chapters are going to explain the Cullen/Swan situation, get the characters all introduced, blah, blah, blah, they're boring. This will be an original plot, though. I know a lot of people do the "Edward and Bella hate each other, but have sex on the side". No, this will be different, I promise.**

**Review!**


	3. Enemies

**Hey! I'm back! I got a wicked burn, but I had an awesome time. I wrote four and a half Suave Secrets chapters while I was in Jamaica. I just got so damn excited about a scene that'll happen later on, so I've been trying to get up to that point. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, story subscrips, and faves!**

* * *

"You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life." – Winston Churchill

* * *

Finally lunch came. Alice, Emmett, and I headed to the cafeteria. Alice and Emmett were discussing how horrible Jessica Stanley looked. We all knew the reason why. Edward Cullen had been dating her during the summer and obviously broke things off. I'm not a friend of Jessica's, but my feelings automatically went out to her, just because I knew all Cullen's were pricks through and through.

The three of us sat down with Angela Weber, Ben Cheney, and a few of Emmett's friend from the sports teams. Emmett basically ruled the school through sports. He was going to be the captain of every male sports team this year. Alice and I were his biggest cheerleaders, of course. Alice did it in a more formal way than me, though. She was an actual cheerleader, while I just watched from the stands.

Emmett devoured his double cheeseburger while he continued to describe the enormous grizzly bear he and his dad had seen in Montana. I laughed as I watched pieces of the hamburger get sprayed all over the table and into people's faces.

Finally Alice muttered, "Emmett, we've been over this. _Don't talk while you have food in your mouth_."

A little bit of red creeped into Emmett's tanned cheeks. "Sorry. Anyway, this bear starting running, right?–"

Everybody freezes out of habit. The enemy has entered the room. I've stared Edward Cullen down every lunch hour since I was enrolled in Kindergarten. We knew about this fight before we could talk. The word "hate" has always automatically come to mind when anyone mentions the name Cullen.

Cullen smirked and rolled his eyes as he set down his tray beside Rosalie. He whispered something to her, and they both look at me with evil smiles. The games have begun.

When Edward and I entered high school, our hatred for each other was so potent that the people around us began to feel it too. The school more or less split into a Cullen side and a Swan side, not that we care about our followers.

Our tactics aren't very public. It's always been a series of discreet pranks during the school year. I was the one that began it all.

It was a simple prank. I snuck into the boy's change room while he was in Gym and stole his clothes. He ran after me in his boxers for a good twenty feet before realizing that it was the middle of the day and there were people in the hallways. I'd never seen Edward so shocked and angry. It was perfect. Not very elaborate, but the first prank always earns you the best reaction.

Edward finally retaliated months later with the always classy pregnancy rumour. Too bad Edward announced the plan while Emmett was there. I knew what was coming long before the rumour made its way around to me.

Edward hasn't gotten a good reaction out of me yet. He's too cocky about the whole thing, always announcing his plans in front of people from the "Swan side".

But neither of us has alerted the teacher's yet. That would ruin all the fun now, wouldn't it?

So, as I saw that cocky, evil smirk appear on Edward's face, I knew to brace myself.

I nudged Emmett. "Have you heard anything?"

Emmett already knew what I was talking about. "No, but we have football practice after school. Maybe something will come to my attention there."

"Thanks, Em," I murmured, looking at Cullen's table.

I spent the rest of my lunch hour listening to everyone's summer fun stories, much of it about the summer flings that occurred. All this talk about summer love made me sick.

"I'm gunna go to the bathroom before Bio," I whispered to Alice, not wanting to interrupt Tyler Crowley's story.

Alice nodded before turning back to Tyler.

I walked out into the dull sunshine. Hopefully it wouldn't start raining until November this year. I plopped down on the grass in front of my Bio classroom and laid back, trying not to think about Jacob.

"Well, if it isn't Four Eyes," a very familiar voice sneered.

I sighed and opened an eye. Edward Cullen was smirking down at me.

"Ouch, Cullen, that really hurt me right there." I tapped my chest right above my heart. "Seriously, you need to think before you talk. Maybe come up with some original nicknames every once in a while."

"Too much work," Cullen muttered, brushing the idea off with a sweep of his hand.

"Where's your posse?" I asked, closing my eye lazily.

"In the cafeteria," Cullen answered. I heard him sit down beside me. "I wanted to talk to you alone, but I wasn't sure just when you'd be by yourself."

I scowled. Why would Edward want to talk to _me_, of all people, alone? It was odd and kind of creepy.

"What do you want, Cullen?" I growled, not trusting his easygoing attitude.

"I thought I'd give you a fair warning," he replied casually. "I'm going to make your life hell for mentioning my little run in with the law this summer. I should have known the Chief would have made a big deal out of it in front of his daughter. But you're going to pay, Swan. Be prepared."

"Ooo." I waved my hands dramatically, my eyes still closed. "Spooky. What am I supposed to do now? Beg for mercy or something?"

Cullen chuckled humourlessly. "You may joke now, but I'm serious, Swan. This will _destroy_ you."

"Thanks for the warning," I mumbled. "Now run along, Cullen." The bell rang. "Ah, how convenient. Get to class, Cullen. Don't want to get in anymore trouble, do we?"

Cullen snarled under his breath as he got up and left.

I sighed and laid on the cool grass for a few moments. It was the first day back, Mister Banner wouldn't mark me down as late for today.

I groaned as I got back to my feet. I picked up my backpack, straightened my glasses, and walked into my Bio classroom.

"Ah, Ms Swan! You decided to join us," Mister Banner announced. "I believe there is only one spot left."

My eyes roamed the room until they fell on the empty chair right beside Edward Cullen.

"Shit," we both cursed in unison.

The class burst out laughing and Mister Banner attempted to calm them down without much luck. From an outsider's perspective, this was pretty comical. Worst enemies forced to share a table during Bio. Doesn't get much funnier than that.

Mister Banner finally gave up on the class.

"Mister Cullen, Ms Swan, you both have detention with me tomorrow at noon," he yelled, his face beet red.

I kept cursing under my breath as I stomped to my seat. I threw my backpack to the ground and flung myself onto the chair, crossing my arms and scowling at Banner.

"Mister Banner, is there any way I could change spots with someone?" Cullen whined. "_Anyone_?"

"No," Mister Banner barked. "This will be another part of your punishment. You two will be lab partners until the end of the semester."

I restrained my urge to throw something at the old bastard posing as my Bio teacher.

Mister Banner began to explain the curriculum while I continued to glare at him. It wasn't the detention that bothered me, detention was no big deal, it was the fact that the entire town of Forks knew about the Cullen-Swan dispute. Why would he force enemies together? It was like putting a lion and a lamb in a cage and trying to make them befriend each other.

I looked at the clock. The bell was about to ring. I grabbed my backpack and stood up as the bell ran, getting outside before the rest of my class had the chance to stand up.

Gym passed by quickly due to my seething thoughts. Even though Mister Banner was the source of all my anger, I knew there was only one person I would take it all out on. After Cullen pulled his prank on me, I'd retaliate with something much more humiliating than anything I've ever done before. I needed to come up with an idea fast. Who knew when Cullen would strike?

My anger was still mind-consuming after school. I could still feel the scowl embedded in my face and I wasn't simply walking anymore. I was stomping.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice shouted from behind me.

I came to a halt and clenched my fists, still scowling.

"Oh, Bella," Alice panted. Apparently she had been running to catch up with me. "I heard what happened to you during Biology. I can't believe Mister Banner would do something like that!"

I grumbled and continued walking. Alice followed me, her high heels clacking against the sidewalk.

"Do you want to get together tonight? Make a voodoo doll or something?"

"Can't," I managed to mutter flatly.

"Why not?" Alice demanded.

"Renee appointed me as cook of the house this summer," I mumbled, fumbling for the keys to my truck. "Either I cook, or nobody eats. You could come over at seven-ish, but Charlie might be grumpy because he had to deal with Mister Cullen today at the office because of Edward. I'll probably get the good ol' 'Swan's are better than Cullen's' speech tonight. I'll call you later tonight, though, okay? I didn't really get the chance to catch up with you today."

Alice smiled warmly at me. "Of course, Bella. But we're definitely going to have to get drunk at Emmett's party this weekend. You need to unwind girl."

I smiled weakly and nodded. "I better get going, Ali. The Newton's are expecting me."

"Bye, Bella," Alice called before I hopped into my rusty truck.

* * *

**Y'know what's weird? I wasn't even going to put Jacob in this story, he just sort of...appeared. But now he's sort of essential to the plot. Well he is in chapters after this. :)**

**So, are ya likin' it so far? Is it different from other fanfics? I hope so. I don't read a lot of fanfics because we only have one computer for six people in my house, so I don't get a lotta time. I wish...**

**Review!**


	4. Swan's Are Better Than Cullen's

**Yes sir! I posted another chapter! I got a ton of story subscrips today, so this is my way (besides thanking everyone individually) of saying THANK YOU!**

**Hehe. Look at the quote below. I made a historical joke by using a quote from Winston Churchill last chapter and one from Adolf Hitler this chapter. Freak, I need a real life. One that does not involve being a total and utter history geek.**

* * *

"Make the lie big, make it simple, keep saying it, and eventually they will believe it." – Adolf Hitler

* * *

I chucked my truck keys onto the table by the door. Damn, I was already tired of this routine. Go to school, go to work, make supper, do homework, be with friends... It was enough to drive a girl crazy.

I turned the oven on. The parents would have to deal with chicken strips and fries for tonight. And possibly every other night during the school year.

I grabbed my backpack and ran upstairs to put it away, and changed into my favourite sweats. Before I knew it, Renee was waltzing through the door.

I put the chicken strips and fries into the oven before sliding up onto the counter to hear about Renee's day at the diner. She was a waitress, probably the oldest one in Forks, sadly enough.

"Hey, baby," Renee cooed as she plopped down on a chair. "Whatcha makin'?"

"Chicken strips and fries," I drawled, pulling my long, wavy hair into a messy ponytail. "Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Renee assured me with a smile. "I have to make a few phone calls and get out of this horrible uniform. I'll be back in a flash."

I nodded, trying not to grimace. I wasn't as stupid as Renee made me out to be. I knew she flirted with Phil, Emmett's baseball coach, on the phone practically every night. She said that they were just friends, but I had the feeling that it went beyond that.

I grabbed my iPod and turned it up, trying to drown out reality.

I pulled the chicken strips and fried out before Renee was off the phone. I was eating by myself when Charlie slammed the front door. Yep, he was grouchy.

I slowly chewed on my ranch-covered chicken strip as Charlie walked into the kitchen with a scowl on his face. He roughly filled up his plate and threw it onto the table before sitting down and digging in.

"So, Cullen came in today?" I asked timidly, moving my remaining four fries around my plate.

Charlie nodded as he chewed. He swallowed and then the rant began.

"I don't know who that son of a bitch thinks he is. He just shoved his way through the station to my office and then slammed the door like he owned the place." Charlie ate a fry. "Then he started screaming at me like _I_ was the one at fault. He obviously doesn't know that his son is a cocky little bastard."

"Amen," I murmured while dipping a fry in my pile of ketchup.

Charlie shook his head before continuing. "The Cullen's have always been like that, Bells, don't ever forget that. The only look out for number one. They think they're right and that they deserve only the best. I can't understand how anyone could ever handle how anyone could handle being with a Cullen, let alone loving one. That Esme must have been drugged before she got married. That or she's too dumb to realize that her husband is an insolent ass."

I felt like saying "Are you done?", but I knew that would bring on another long and pointless rant. Don't get me wrong, I hate the Cullen's with an all-consuming fiery passion, but I didn't need to be reminded of how idiotic and selfish they were. I had to deal with that practically every day with Edward.

Charlie became more interested in his food finally. I got up and quickly washed all the dishes.

"Where's your mom?" Charlie asked as I was about to leave the room.

"Phone," I muttered. Dad couldn't keep the grimace off his face. He knew as well as I did what Renee did on the phone. They fought about it regularly.

I climbed the stairs to my room and quietly shut the door. I didn't know whether to phone Alice or start reading another novel.

I finally decided that I should phone Alice. She was my best friend and I owed her. After all, I wasn't a very good friend during the summer.

I dialled Alice's number on my cell phone and pressed talk.

"Bella?" Alice answered after the third ring.

"Hey, Alice," I greeted, flopping stomach down on my bed. "What's up?"

"I'm on eBay right now," she replied. "What about you? How'd the rant go?"

I rolled my eyes. "I hate to admit this, but I'm so sick of Charlie telling me how horrible the Cullen's are. I mean, I get it! He doesn't need to remind me every frickin' day, I get enough of a reminder from Edward Cullen himself."

Alice sighed. "I still can't believe you have to sit with _Cullen_ during Biology! That's, like, torture!"

I know," I groaned, rolling onto my back. "I don't know how I'm going to deal with this until _January_."

"Make Biology hell for Cullen, maybe he'll drop it," Alice suggested.

"Can't," I muttered. "Cullen already whined about it to Mister Banner. He said that this was a part of our punishment."

"Damn," Alice mumbled. "Well, we could still make Cullen's life a living hell."

"True," I agreed. "You didn't talk to Emmett, did you? Cullen's pulling a prank on me soon, and apparently it'll 'destroy me'."

"No," Alice answered. "My phone's already taken away. That Missus O'Brian is like a hawk when it comes to cells. I pulled mine out of my pocket to put it in my backpack and she took it."

"Brutal," I murmured. "I'm glad I have Coach Clapp for Gym this year."

"So anything in mind for Cullen?" Alice asked abruptly.

"Mmm, no," I replied slowly. "I'm sort out waiting for his prank first. I want to out-do him. I got a lot of anger to take out, and he's the perfect specimen to let it all out on."

"Definitely," Alice agreed. Alice's mom was yelling in the background. "Gotta go. Maybe you should text Em. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? We still have a lot of catching up to do."

"Okay, bye, Alice," I sighed. I flipped my phone shut before opening it again to text Emmett.

_Hey, pal. Did u talk 2 Cullen 2day? Any news on his prank? Text me asap. :B:_

I shut my phone again. A yawn escaped my throat. I was really tired now that I thought about it. I looked at my clock. It was only eight o'clock, but I was definitely ready to crash.

I got up, flipped the lights off, took off my glass, and crawled between the sheets. I deserved a nice, long sleep.

Emmett texted me twenty minutes after I fell asleep.

_Tlked 2 him. Wldnt spill fck all. Sry, bells. :Em:_

I sighed and turned over, falling asleep and dreaming up a thousand ways Edward could 'destroy me'.

* * *

**So, I've caught up on my social life. Talked to my bestest friends, had a few drinks, and went to a birthday party. Now I only have school work to catch up on. :) That'll be hell. Anyway, I'll most likely post another chapter tomorrow, because I'm just so fricken sweet like that. **

**Give me tons of love through reviews! *heart***


	5. Unexpected

**

* * *

**

Hey, everyone! Another chapter, awh yeah. Thanks for the reviews, faves, and story subscriptions to this story, any of my stories, or to me! :)

* * *

"Your worst humiliation is only someone else's momentary entertainment." – Karen Crockett

* * *

Finally the week was over. It was Friday. TGIF! I didn't have to work today, and I told Renee to bring supper home from the diner. I was going out with Alice tonight.

We needed to be ready by six so we could help Emmett set up. His parents, Karen and Darren, were awesome. They let Emmett have parties whenever he wanted to, as long as they were present, which was fine with every teenager in Forks. Karen was a hot mom and Darren was so funny that people hung out with him more than Emmett at the parties.

I drove to Alice's farm as fast as my old truck would let me. I was finally excited to do something. This is exactly what I needed.

I pulled up behind Missus Brandon's SUV and killed the engine. I had to restrain myself from sprinting into Alice's mansion of a house.

"I'm here!" I squealed when I opened the door.

Alice bolted down the stairs and started jumping around with me. Yes, we are in fact the most immature seventeen-year olds at times.

Alice grabbed my hand and we ran up her staircase and into her freakishly big bedroom.

"Oh, I've had our outfits picked since Monday," Alice confessed. She walked over to her closet, which was bigger than my bedroom. "Here's yours."

She pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, a deep blue tank top, and a pair of black high heels.

"Alice," I gasped. "This is a high school party, not a night out clubbing."

Alice shrugged. "We need to look good. We're co-hostess's. Poor Emmett would be lost without us."

I nodded, running my hand over the material of the tank top.

"And _this_ is my outfit," Alice announced, pulling out a pair of leggings and a long green tank top with a pair of cute yellow flats.

"Ooo," I cooed. "That's cute, Alice. Are you trying to impress someone?"

A delicate blush creeped into Alice's cheeks.

"No," I gasped, sitting on Alice's bed. "Who, Alice? You have to tell me."

"I can't," she whispered, looking away. "You'd hate me for liking him."

"Alice, the only person that I would hate for you to like is Edward Cullen and I know you have more sense than that."

Alice giggled, swaying a bit on the spot, biting her lip. "Fine, it's Jasper Hale."

My jaw dropped.

Alice's face slipped into a pout. "See? I knew you'd be mad.

I shook my head. "No, Alice, I'm not mad. I'm just shocked. How did you get to know Jasper Hale well enough to like him?"

Alice hopped onto the bed beside me. "Well, Jasper worked in the shop right beside my aunt's boutique this summer. He's ridiculously shy, so he didn't have enough confidence to even say hi to me when he saw me. I always thought he'd be nice and he's definitely good looking, so I asked him to grab some coffee with me one day after work. We ended up staying at the coffee shop until it closed."

"Oh, Alice," I sighed. "That's so awesome. I don't care if he's with Edward Cullen, you can go for him. Maybe he'll ditch Cullen to be with you. How sweet would that be?"

Alice giggled. "I'm hoping that's what will happen. I still can't stand Cullen, but I simply adore Jasper. I don't understand how the two of them can be friends."

"In the words of Charlie, 'I don't understand how anyone could like a Cullen'," I quoted.

Alice glanced at the clock. "Jesus, Bella! It's already quarter to five! We only have forty-five minutes to get ready!"

I jumped off the bed and started to get ready.

--

"Everything set?" I asked, looking around Emmett's house.

"I _think_ so," Alice murmured, checking over every detail.

"It's fine," Emmett decided for us, rolling his eyes. "It's a house party; everything will be destroyed by the end of the night anyway."

"This is true," I agreed. I looked at the clock. "People should be here soon. Wanna crack the keg, Em?"

"Only if you do the first keg stand of the night," Emmett replied with a grin.

"Of course I'll do the first keg stand. Always have, always will," I declared proudly.

"But," Emmett continued, "you'll also be having a competition with Cullen."

I pursed my lips. Cullen probably had at least forty pounds on me and he had a good six inches above me. If you looked at that, I had no chance. But, if you took into consideration how badly I wanted to win, the odds were pretty even.

"Fine," I agreed. "But he's going first."

"It's a deal, Ms Swan," Emmett proclaimed, shaking my hand. "Now let's get the night's first keg stand started."

People showed up during the middle of my keg stand and started cheering. I got set down and let out a loud whoop.

"Let's get this party starrrrted!" someone yelled.

The music started blasting and I did six shots with Alice. I needed to get drunk if I was going to face Cullen.

Three hours later, I was completely and totally wasted. My high heels wee long gone, my eyelids were drooping, my smile was stupid, and I was too giddy for words.

_Right Round_ by Flo Rida started playing and I began to dance with a man I did not know. I never used to be that girl that made out with random guys and danced like a whore with anything with a penis, but something came over me when this song came on.

The guy placed his hands on my hips and helped me grind into him. I was too drunk to realize that I probably looked like Fork's biggest slut at the time.

"Bella!" Emmett called.

I hid my face in the guy's chest, trying to hide from my friend.

"Bella!" he called again. "I can see you; don't even try to hide from me. And you might wanna get your hands off her ass, man." I suddenly realized that my ass was in fact being groped.

I stepped away from the guy and gave him my best glare. He looked dead confused. I probably would be too, if I was him.

"Emmett!" I yelled, opening my arms to give a hug. "Buddy!"

Emmett gave the guy I was dancing with a deadly look before turning back to me.

"It's time to have your chugging competition with Cullen," Emmett yelled in my ear. "You still up for it?"

"Hell yes!" I screamed, letting go of Emmett and pushing my way to the keg.

"Okay, we're here Cullen," Emmett announced. "You go first, then Bella goes. Got it?"

Cullen was a blur to me.

"Yeah, go Eddy," I slurred, swaying on the spot.

Cullen snorted. "She can barely stand, how is she gunna chug?"

"Hey, hey, hey," I mumbled. "Do not underestimate my ability to open my throat. I'll even deep throat a hot dog to prove it.

Emmett burst out laughing. "Bella, I don't think that's entirely necessary, although it'd be funny to see. Just go, Cullen. Bella can handle herself."

I nodded in agreement, closing my eyes and leaning against someone that I thought was Emmett.

"Fine," Edward agreed gruffly.

"Bells, can you lean against Alice for a sec?" Emmett asked, pushing me into Alice's arms.

Next thing I heard was a million voices counting up to fifteen, then a bunch of hooting and hollering.

"Ready, Bella?" Alice asked.

I nodded against her shoulder before a pair of arms led me away from Alice. I opened my eyes.

"Strap yourselves in, boys," I mumbled groggily. "This is going to be crazy."

Someone grabbed the glasses off my face, making my vision even worse.

I put my hands on the handles of the keg and leaned forward. Emmett grabbed my ankles and pushed them towards the ceiling. Alice shoved the hose in my mouth and the beer started flowing. People started counting again. I swallowed every drop of cool beer that came into my mouth for seventeen seconds. Then I felt my stomach react. I pulled my face away from the hose and Emmett set my feet on the ground. I bolted to the kitchen sink and puked up the beer I had just consumed. I heard people cheering for me as I gagged and threw up four more times.

"Come on, Bella," Alice murmured sympathetically. She led me outside into the cool night air. She sat me down on the steps on the back porch and let me puke until I felt myself sober up.

"I think I'm good," I mumbled, wiping my mouth.

"Okay," Alice said, grabbing my arm. "Let's go get you cleaned up and back into the party. You were awesome, Bella."

"Thanks." I smiled weakly. "Hey! I can see again!"

Alice burst out laughing. I giggled weakly; a little wore out from my puking session.

"Oh, Bella, you crazy kid," she finally sighed. "It's good to have you back, honey."

"It's good to be back," I murmured, standing up. "I just needed to get back with my friends. I can't hold onto Jake forever."

"No, you certainly can't," Alice agreed. "You need to find yourself a new man, B, even if it's just a random guy to make out with for the night."

"I will, eventually," I decided. "I don't think anyone will kiss me tonight. I'm pretty sure everyone knows I was puking my guts out."

Alice giggled, giving me back my glasses, and leading me into the house. I stepped back into the house and got plenty of high fives and cheers. I smiled at everyone, praying Cullen was seeing this. I won by a long shot.

Alice got me upstairs and kicked a couple out of Emmett's bedroom. She got me out of me out of my tank top and jeans, and put me into a pair of Emmett's sweat pants and an extremely large t-shirt. She pulled my hair into a ponytail and wiped my face. Everyone at school had seen me like this before so it wouldn't be a huge surprise.

I stumbled back down the stairs, ready to say goodnight to everyone and crash in Emmett's bed.

It was dead silent. No music, not talking, nothing. Everyone was staring at me.

"What's going on?" Alice whispered.

I shook my head and whispered back, "I have no idea."

Emmett made his way through the crowd. "Bella, come here."

I made my way over to Emmett and he pulled me into the broom closet and closed the door. He flipped open his phone and showed me a picture of me, naked, on my back, smiling a drunken smile up at the camera. In the bottom right hand corner it read "I love you, Jacob". I was so shocked that I could barely comprehend what was going on.

"Is this really a picture of you, Bella?" Emmett demanded. "Please tell me that shithead didn't make you do this that one time you had sex."

Tears formed in my eyes and I covered my mouth with my hand. I closed my eyes and looked away. Emmett groaned and flipped the phone shut.

"I'll kill 'em both," he finally declared after an eternity of silence. "First, I'll kill Jacob for making you do this and for giving the picture away, and then I'll kill Cullen for stooping this low just to get a reaction out of you."

A sob escaped my throat. Why did this happen to me? Why in the world would Cullen get a picture like that of me? Why would Jacob give that away? Why would I let Jacob take a picture of me in the first place?

Emmett's arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Shh, Bella. We'll get through this somehow, we always do. Alice and I will take care of you just like you took care of us when we were humiliated. Shh, shh, shh. It'll be okay."

I melted into Emmett's chest and continued to cry. Years could have passed and I hoped they did. How in the world was I going to fix this?

* * *

**Holy freak, eh? That would be the worst thing that could happen during high school, in my opinion. I'd move to, like, Asia, or something and change my name if that happened to me. **

**So, my skin is peeling realllly bad. I look like a snake that's losing it's skin. The blisters popped, so that was good. My tan is gorgeous though. I love it.**

**OH! I'm a Beta! :) I'm Betaing for SarahMarieCullen (she's in my favourite author's section, check 'er out. NOW.) She's writing a fanfic called The Disconcerting Facts. She only has the prologue up for now, but it's gunna be a good one. I should know, haha. CHECK IT OUT!**

**Also, for all you Seducing Revenge fans, another chapter should be posted this week. I have a fanfic that I need to finish with my OC's on dA, and then all of my attention shall be turned back to SR, SS, and TDATD! **

**Review!**


	6. Confrontation

**Oh, hay everyone! Another chapter, which is amazingly long. You lucky people. Thank you for the reviews, faves, and story subscriptions! I already have 35 subscribers to this story, which is wicked awesome! **

* * *

"It is human nature to hate him whom you have injured." - Publius Cornelius Tacitus

* * *

I woke up on Saturday morning with the worst hangover I'd ever experienced. Some of it was from the alcohol, but most of it was from the shock and the amount of tears I'd shed. I'm surprised I didn't shrivel up.

There was a glass of water and a bottle of Advil on the table beside Emmett's bed.

"Thank you, Alice," I mumbled, popping two Advil in my mouth and swallowing them before downing the glass of water.

I rolled over and saw that Emmett was on the other half of the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of Superman boxers. I've woken up like this many times after I've been drinking. Emmett usually ended up carrying me to Alice's, his, or my bedroom so that I could pass out, and then he'd pass out beside me. Most nights Alice ended up squeezing in between us, but she didn't seem overly drunk last night, so she might have drove home, or slept in a different bed.

I closed my eyes again. I know I wouldn't fall back to sleep, but a girl could hope, couldn't she?

_Fuck my life_, I thought bitterly. What am I going to do? I finally decided to go with Emmett's idea. I'd kill 'em both. Charlie had a gun that I could easily take. I'd kill Cullen first, then head down to La Push and have a good talk with Jacob before shooting him multiple times in the crotch and then once in the heart.

I nodded with a satisfied smile on my face. Yeah, I know I would never have the guts to do something like that, but it kept me happy for now.

I sighed and decided to come up with a real plan. I needed a really good prank to top this one. I needed to dig deep into Cullen's personal life and find something so humiliating that I would consider leaving it a secret.

Cullen was the easy part. Jake, however, would be a little harder. Even after this shit, I still loved him. Lord knows I didn't want to, but these feelings didn't just disappear. If I went down there to talk to Jake, he'd turn the charm on and we'd probably end up making out. Or worse.

I needed backup. I'd bring Emmett and Alice to keep me from falling under his spell. I'd probably have to put a leash on Emmett, though. He was absolutely livid. Maybe I should just let him loose on both of them. It'd be quick and straightforward, at least. And neither of them would stand a chance against Emmett.

Emmett rolled closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my chest. It took all my willpower to not burst out laughing. Some people would be disgusted by Emmett's somewhat sexual intentions, but I found them hilarious. Too bad Alice wasn't here to take a picture.

As if on cue, for probably the millionth time in her life, Alice danced into the room with a bright smile and a camera.

She giggled quietly. "I was just going to take a picture of you two sleeping in the same bed, but this is so much better.

I nodded, smiling broadly. Alice snapped a few pictures of us from different angles, making sure to get Emmett's hands, which were placed on my ass, and his left leg, which was wrapped around my legs like a vice.

I pulled my arm from my side and started to run my fingers through Emmett's curly hair.

"Emmett," I cooed in a sexy whisper. "Wake up, baby."

I felt Emmett smile against my chest. He squeezed me tighter to his body. It was more than I could handle.

I burst out laughing and I could hear Alice wheezing in the background. Emmett looked up at me, cocked his head to the side, and then realized that it was me rather than the girl in his dreams.

He let go of me and rolled right off the bed. I grabbed my sides and curled my legs into my chest. Tears were streaming down my face and my abs hurt like a bitch.

"God, Emmett," I finally sighed. "You are priceless."

Alice's head popped up beside the bed, she must have been rolling around on the ground, and wiped here eyes.

"I'm so happy I brought my camera this morning," she sighed happily.

"Me too," I agreed with a laugh. "Who were you dreaming about, Emmett?"

Emmett blushed and smiled.

"It's someone from our school, isn't it?" Alice gasped.

"No," Emmett muttered with a shake of his head, blushing even harder. "It was that girl from that movie we watch on Wednesday... Y'know, The Notebook, or whatever..."

"Rachel McAdams?" Alice asked. "Really? She's not really your type, Emmett. You've always gone after, oh, how do I say this? Blonde bimbos."

I snorted. It was completely and entirely true.

"Maybe I want to change that," Emmett declared. "Maybe I wanna try a brunette for once."

"Is that why you buried your face in my chest?" I asked with a straight face.

Emmett blushed again and Alice was giggling quietly. I sat up and crawled over to Emmett, patting his arm.

"It's okay, bud," I assured him. "I won't parade it around the school."

He smiled at me evilly. "You're going to pay for this, Swan." He pulled his hands up into claws.

I looked at him in fear. I knew what he going to do. I started backing away slowly.

Emmett hopped on the bed and continued to pursue me. I got onto my knees and started to crawl. I hopped off the bed and tried to hide behind Alice.

"Oh, no," she squealed, moving her back to the wall. "I'm not getting involved in this."

"Shit," I whispered. "Emmett, please don't tickle me."

Emmett chuckled. "Too late." He attacked me, pinning me to the ground, straddling my stomach. Then he moved his fingers lightly all over my stomach.

As if my abs weren't already aching enough. Emmett refused to stop. I was laughing, kicking, trying to get a hold of Emmett's hands, doing anything to try and make him stop.

"Emmett...please," I gasped.

"C'mon, Emmett," Alice pleaded. "You're going to tickle her to death."

Emmett finally gave up and my body fell limp.

"Fuck, Emmett," I groaned, holding my stomach. "Don't you know the meaning of stop?"]

Emmett chuckled, still straddling me. "Nope. Never have, never will. Emmett McCarthy never ever stops."

I pushed Emmett off my stomach. "And Bella Swan needs to shower."

I grabbed another pair of Emmett's sweats and a different t-shirt before heading into Emmett's bathroom. I turned the hot water and the shower started spraying against the tub. I stripped and hopped into the scalding water. Maybe I'd melt into a puddle and never have to deal with people again.

I washed my hair with Emmett's shampoo and conditioner. I washed my body with his body wash, scrubbing my body furiously. I hated that beer smell that seeped through your pores after a night out.

I turned off the water and towelled myself down. I wrapped my hair up in the towel and then pulled the clothes on. It was completely silent outside, which was weird.

I opened the door slowly and the room was empty. I sat down on Emmett's bed and looked around the room. I wouldn't be surprised if they both hopped out of the closet right now to try and scare me. But, nothing happened.

I tiptoed out into the hallway. I heard Alice and Emmett in the kitchen. It sounded like Alice was making us some breakfast.

"Just tell her," I heard Alice groan. "You never know until you try, Emmett. You have no idea how Bella will feel about this. Who knows, maybe she feels the same."

_Feel the same about what? _I thought.

"Alice, she's still in love with that loser from La Push, I can tell," Emmett muttered. "Even after what he did to her last night, she still loves him. I'm not going to drop this bomb on her now."

I sighed. Emmett knew. Was I that obvious?

"Yes, she's still in love with the loser, but those feelings fade," Alice replied. "She will never take him back now. She's over this shit, I know she is."

How could these two read me so well?

Emmett sighed. "We better be quiet. She'll be down soon."

That was my cue to put on a smile. I had no idea what my two best friend's were talking about, but I was going to find out. I skipped down the stairs with my fake smile plastered on my face.

"Pancakes?" I asked, leaning on the counter across from Alice.

"The best cure for a hangover," Alice proclaimed with a bright smile. She flipped two pancaked in the frying pan. "How many do you want?"

"Six," Emmett automatically replied.

"Three," I decided.

Alice flipped the pancaked onto our plates and turned off the burner. I grabbed the butter and syrup, and Emmett grabbed the forks and knives.

We all sat down and ate in silence. Give us food and we'll shut up. I finished all three of my pancakes and leaned back in my chair. Emmett finished his six pancaked and let out a loud burp. Alice finished her pancakes and smiled delicately at me.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Great!" Emmett and I both chirped.

"I need to shower," Emmett declared gruffly.

"And you need to put some clothes on," I added with a grin.

"What? You don't like Superman?" Emmett asked, pulling at his boxers.

"I'm more of a Spiderman girl," I replied with a smile.

"I have Spiderman, too!" Emmett said excitedly. "I'll wear them next weekend."

"Okay, Em, I'm going to hold you to that one," I laughed.

Emmett smiled and shoved me playfully before running upstairs. I sighed and pushed around my excess syrup.

"What's on your mind, Bella?" Alice asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out how to confront Jacob about all of this." I sighed. "All I know is that I need you two there with me so he can't charm his way out of it."

Alice nodded in agreement. "Good idea. The boy's got puppy dog eyes that put children to shame."

"But after that, I've got nothing. I was considering taking Charlie's gun with me and shooting him repeatedly in the balls, but I think that's crossing the line," I continued.

Alice laughed quietly. "Maybe just a little bit, huh? What about a strongly worded text message?"

I shook my head. "I need to do this in person. He's like a child, he doesn't understand unless he's looking you in the eye." I rolled my eyes. "I think I should do it today or tomorrow, just so it's out of the way before I get to Cullen."

Alice nodded. "Should we go there, or should you tell him to come by your place?"

I pondered this for a moment. "Well, if we go there, he might not expect it and then I might catch him in bed with someone else again. But, if we tell him to come to my place, he might never leave."

"But, the element of surprise is always a major advantage," Alice added. "So what if you catch him in bed with a girl? You'll just get madder and he'll try to comfort you, but you won't let him because Emmett and I will be there."

"Sounds good to me."

"I think you should rest for the day, Bella. We'll talk to Jacob tomorrow, and we'll make him wish he'd never cheated on you," Alice decided fiercely.

I smiled weakly. "Okay, Alice. Stop by my place around two so we can get this over with."

Alice squeezed my arm and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Enough talk about me," I murmured. "Did you talk to Jasper last night?"

Alice bit her lip. "Yeah, a bit."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "You two made out, didn't you?"

Alice smiled broadly and blushed.

"How was it?"

"Amazing," Alice gushed, moving her chair closer to mine. "A million times better than James. The way he moved his _tongue_–"

"Alice," I interrupted. "I don't need the play-by-play, thanks."

She blushed a deeper red. "Sorry, Bella, it's just that you're the only one that knows about us. Rosalie doesn't even know."

"Well, I'm honoured," I assured her. "And as soon as I make out with my man, you'll know."

"Good to know," Alice replied with a satisfied smile and nod. "Jesus, what's taking Emmett so long? I want to say goodbye before we take off."

Emmett bounded down the stairs. Alice and I both jumped up and Emmett pulled us into a group hug.

"Thank you for helping up," he murmured. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys for parties."

Alice giggled. "We know, we're the best."

Emmett squeezed us once more and then let us go.

"I'll text you tonight, Em," Alice said in a nonchalant way that made me suspicious.

Emmett nodded grimly.

"Bye, Em," I mumbled. I hated being left out.

"Bye, girls!" Emmett hollered as we closed the door.

--

I went home to an empty house. Both of my parents were working today. I cleaned the kitchen up and made a salad for supper, leaving a note on the table for Renee and Charlie. There was no way in hell I was putting up with them this weekend. They'd probably be fighting a lot, and I didn't need any more reasons to feel bad.

I went to bed at seven that night and didn't wake up again until ten the next morning. Fifteen whole hours of dream-filled sleep. It doesn't take a rocket surgeon to figure out what I was dreaming about.

I had a bubble bath as soon as I pulled myself out of bed. I deserved some time to relax before I dealt with all of...that.

I dumped some bubbles in the water before stripping down and slowly setting myself in the steaming water. I let out a sigh of bliss. I felt ten times better already.

I dozed off in the water until it turned cool. I checked my cell phone. It was already eleven. I sighed and stood up. I let the water out of the tub and grabbed a towel. I opened the door to make sure my dad wasn't in the hallway before quickly sliding into my room.

I tied the towel around my body so I could pick out an outfit. Where was Alice when you really needed her? I wanted to wear something that was still _me_, but something that would make Jacob realize what he gave up.

I finally decided on a denim mini skirt and a loose fitting, purple tank top. I opened my window to a sunshiny day, thank God. I didn't want to be going around in a tiny skirt if it was cold out.

I straightened my hair quickly and put on _some_ make-up, but not enough to make me seem too done up.

I looked at myself in my full length mirror. Sure, I was pale, plain, and sort of dorky-looking, but I looked decent enough. If I could only ditch the glasses somehow...

I shook my head. No. I liked the glasses. They made me feel sophisticated, more mature. And if Alice and Emmett were right, I gave off the sexy schoolteacher vibe. I knew that would drive Jacob crazy. Having an affair with a hot teacher had always appealed to him.

I went downstairs, finding two notes for me, one of them from each of my parents, explaining where they were.

Yeah, like I care.

I threw the notes out and grabbed a cheese Pizza Pop from the freezer and threw it on a small plate. I put it in the microwave for a minute and a half and leaned my butt against the counter.

What was I going to say? I couldn't show up there with both barrels blazing. I needed to stay calm at the beginning so that he would understand what he did wrong. Then I could fly off the handle if I wanted to. I had every intention in the world to go ballistic on his ass.

I ate my Pizza Pop in silence, still deciding on my speech. I decided that I needed to be blunt. Jacob wasn't all that smart when it came to listening to a complex set of words.

I contemplated every detail of this confrontation until Alice and Emmett showed up at my front door. They both looked at me with grim determination. All three of us wanted this over with.

"Let's go," I murmured, grabbing a sweater.

Alice and Emmett got back into Emmett's Jeep as I locked my door. I crawled into the backseat and we set off for La Push.

The ride was silent for the first time ever. Everyone was thinking. Or at least Alice and Emmett were giving me time to think.

Emmett pulled up in front of Jacob's tiny house and shut off the Jeep.

"I think you both should stay in here," I decided. "If I'm not back out in ten minutes, come in and drag me out. Chances are that I'll be beating him to death."

Emmett and Alice both turned and smiled at me.

"We'll be here," Alice assured me. "Good luck, Bella."

"Give him a good punch for me, Bells," Emmett added.

I smiled weakly and got out of the vehicle.

I took a deep breath before walking up to the front door. I stood there for a few seconds, debating whether I should knock or barge in. Or run away.

I shook my head, forcing my mind to stop being such a pussy. I lifted my hand and rapped on the door three times.

I heard someone bound for the door and whip it open. It was Jacob. He was smiling until he saw that it was me. Then he looked confused.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" he asked with a confused scowl.

"Expecting someone else?" I asked flatly, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, sort of," Jacob admitted, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding my glare.

"I have to talk to you," I blurted.

The confusion became more pronounced.

"Can I come in?" I asked timidly, looking at my feet and then looking at him.

"S-sure," he stammered, letting me into his tiny house.

I walked three feet and turned around. Jacob closed the door and turned to face me. He was smiling that warm smile that used to make me melt. Now it annoyed me.

"Okay," I murmured. "Jacob, even though we're not together anymore, I still respect you. I still love you a little bit. I would _never ever_ use something that we did in our relationship against you."

"Oh, Bella," he sighed, moving closer to me with a sympathetic smile. "I miss you, too. I knew this would happen. But, the truth is, I've moved on."

I gaped at him. He thought I wanted to take him back.

"Jesus Christ, Jacob!"I exclaimed. "I'm not trying to get back with you. Do you think I'm stupid?"

He looked pained, but screw him. He could assume whatever he wanted if I wasn't straightforward. Now I needed to be blunt.

"Jacob, did you give a naked picture of me away?" I asked.

He blinked.

I groaned and put my face in my hands.

"Jacob, you took a picture of me when we had sex that one night. Did you give it away?"

He looked away from me and started to think about it.

"Oh, that picture!" he finally stated. "Yeah, you're boyfriend came down here and made me send it to his cell phone and then delete it off my phone."

"My boyfriend?" I asked, sceptical. "I haven't dated anyone since I broke up with you, Jacob. What did he look like?"

"Really pale, red hair, probably six-two," Jacob listed off. "I don't know, he came here in the middle of the summer."

Cullen had a picture of me naked for over a month? What a sick fuck.

I growled. Jacob looked at me in surprise.

"How could you, Jacob?!" I screeched. "Why didn't you just delete it? Do you know who that was? It was the Cullen boy. He sent that picture of me to everyone in my school. I would never do something like that to you, Jacob, never. I've lost all trust and respect for you."

"Come on, honey," Jacob cooed, touching my arm.

I batted his hand away. "Don't you dare touch me. I can't believe you fell for his bullshit. What kind of boyfriend would make you send a naked picture to him?"

"That was a pretty hot picture," Jacob admitted. "I could understand why he wanted it. You have a rockin' body, Bella."

Those damn, angry tears formed in my eyes as my cheeks heated. I wound up and slapped Jacob so hard that my glasses fell off my face.

Jacob grabbed his cheek and looked at me with wide eyes. I picked up my glasses and put them back on, pushing by him.

I stopped in front of the door. "You know, if you wouldn't have done this, I would have taken you back in a heartbeat, or at least tried to be your friend. But now you could literally drop dead right now and it'd be the happiest day of my life. Goodbye, Jacob."

I turned the doorknob.

"Bella, wait," Jacob sighed, holding the door closed. "You look so good, even with those glasses."

I felt his hot breath on my neck and it reminded me of all those times that Jacob and I kissed, touched, loved. I hated everything that flashed through my mind.

"I know," I answered confidently. "It's because I'm over you."

I opened the door and quickly got back in Emmett's Jeep.

"I did it," I whispered to myself, smiling. My adrenaline was still pumping and I felt like I was on top of the world.

* * *

**So, a lot happened in this chapter. Whatda think Emmett and Alice were talking about in the kitchen? Hehe, it's a dirty little secret, and I like it. **

**Just so you know, I don't take sides. I'm neither Team Jacob nor Team Edward. It just so happens that Jacob is a minor antagonist in this fanfic. In Seducing Revenge, however, he's a cool kid. ANYWAY. Say "FO Jacob" if you hate Jacob. (FO Jacob.) Cocky son of a whore. **

**"It doesn't take a rocket surgeon to figure out what I was dreaming about." Before anyone asks, yes, I do know that I wrote rocket _surgeon_ instead of scientist. It's a joke at my school. I decided to add in a lil Saskatchewan flavour, haha.**

**ASK QUESTIONS. I sure can answer them! I've got so much homework this weekend, so I'll be procratinating by sitting at the computer a lot of the time. I answer as quickly as I can!**

**So, yeah.**

**Review, please!**


	7. Fight

**Welcome back to Suave Secrets! Thanks for all the faves, story subscriptions, and reviews!**

* * *

"He who lives by fighting with an enemy has an interest in the preservation of the enemy's life." – Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Emmett and Alice came to my house after I talked to Jacob. They demanded to know everything. They were so happy for me. Two days ago, I wouldn't have been able to do something like this.

"Now, we just need to take care of Cullen," I murmured. The three of us were sitting in my living room, sharing a bag of Doritos.

"Maybe we should go see Esme one day," Alice suggested. "I'm sure we could find some dirty little secret from her. Even a picture of Cullen when he was chubby would be decent."

"But it wouldn't be enough to wipe that smug grin off his face," Emmett retorted. "Sure, people will laugh, but he won't react to that. I think we should talk to all of his old girlfriend's. Nothing destroys the male ego like being teased about sex."

"Those girls are all loyal to Edward, though," I pointed out. "Cullen dated Lauren Mallory in fucking grade seven and she _still_ talks about it. They won't spill anything!"

"Fuck," Emmett grumbled. "No offence, Bella, but I wish you were the popular one instead of him. Everything would be easier then."

"I know." I sighed. "But I'm sure that can't be changed now."

"I don't know about that," Alice murmured. "I'm pretty sure every guy and lesbian will be hounding you for a while now. Have you checked your texts since Friday night?"

I shook my head. I was scared to.

Alice raised her eyebrows. "Go get your phone. I'll bet you have a bunch of texts."

I grabbed my phone quickly from my room and opened my inbox. Every single message in there was unread. I flipped through them quickly. Most of them were from the guys from my school, asking when I was going to do that for them, but a few texts were from sympathetic girls. I even had a few texts from numbers I didn't recognize.

"Okay, so maybe I'll be the talks of the town for a while," I admitted, sitting down again. "That won't get me close to Cullen. Unless he had a gay escapade with that emo kid, we're out of luck."

"We haven't done the gay rumour yet," Alice answered with a giggle.

Emmett's eyes widened at the idea. "That would be _perfect_, Bella. If you give even the tiniest suggestion that Cullen's about to come out of the closet, people will run with it. Remember when people started spreading shit about Jasper in middle school because was emotional all the time? People _still_ bug him about that."

I saw Alice's eyes flash with anger as she glared at Emmett. Emmett didn't know about Alice and Jasper yet, apparently.

"But will people believe that?" I questioned. "Edward's, like, every guy's mentor. He plays football, he's smart, he gets a lot of tail... What would suggest that he's gay?"

Emmett shrugged. "Say that you saw him looking at gay porn on the computer in the library. People eat that kind of rumour up. And, if you tell it to one of your many faithful followers, it'll spread like wildfire."

Tomorrow would be interesting.

--

I decided to drop the bomb in the cafeteria, where the news really would spread quickly. The day had been...hard so far.

I was the unwanted centre of attention. I got long, disgusting looks from most of the male population, and glares and apologetic looks from the girls. By third period, even the teachers knew. All of them pursed their lips and avoided me when I walked by them. I would surely be getting a talk from the principal sometime this week.

I walked into the cafeteria with Emmett and Alice, and I couldn't help but to grimace. _Everyone_ was staring at me. I blushed and looked at my feet, following Alice to the lunch line.

"Hey, Swan," I heard an all too familiar voice call out. "Looks like you've got a lot of options for your next lay."

The anger boiled up inside me. I looked up and glared at Cullen, who was only about five metres away from me, leaning against the wall. I walked up to him, my hands pulled into fists.

"Fuck you, Cullen," I whispered in a menacing tone. "You'd better watch your back."

"Or what?" He smirked cockily. "You'll fuck my brains out?"

"That's it!" I exploded.

I pulled my arm back and _smack_! I punched Cullen in the mouth. He looked at me in shock, holding his hand to his mouth. I narrowed my eyes and swung again, connecting with his right eye.

"Fuck!" he roared, holding his eye now. "Get this bitch away from me!"

A pair of arms picked me up around the waist and pulled me away from Cullen. I kicked and pulled, trying to get back to the bastard.

"Calm down, Bella," Emmett murmured in my ear. He must have been the one pulling me away from the fight. "Do you want to get expelled?"

"What is going on in here?" Mister Banner demanded.

Everyone started talking all at once. I closed my eyes and groaned at the loud noise of the room.

"Mister McCarty!" Mister Banner barked. "Bring Miss Swan to the principal's office _now_! Mister Cullen, you will follow them. Understand?"

"Yes," Emmett and Cullen muttered under their breath.

I crossed my arms as Emmett carried me down the hallway to the office. Cullen was somewhere behind us, the pussy. He could dish it out, but he couldn't take the retaliation. He deserved it a million times over. I'd gladly take another round at his face.

Emmett set me down and pointed to the chair. I sat my ass down, arms crossed, a deep scowl etched into my face.

Cullen slammed the door and sat down two chairs away from me. I looked at him with my meanest glare. His eye was blood shot and a bruise was already starting to show, his lip was swelling and bleeding pretty profusely. I must have cut him with my grad ring.

Emmett sat down in between us, blocking my view. He pleaded me to give it up with his eyes. I huffed and looked at the wall in front of me. It was going to take me a while to become calm again.

"Come on in," Mister Allan, the principal, requested tiredly.

Cullen pushed himself away from the chair and entered the office. I followed him and sat down in the chair directly in front of Mister Allan.

"You may leave, Mister McCarty," Mister Allan dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked apprehensively. "Bella's still pretty mad..."

"I'm sure Miss Swan can control herself in my presence," Mister Allan interceded. "Thank you, Mister McCarty."

Emmett shrugged and left the office, closing the door behind him.

"Now," Mister Allan began, "you two. This punishment has been in the works for two years now." He took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes lazily. "We here at Forks High School are sick of this little feud the two of you have going on. I understand it runs deeper than just you two, but please, leave your battles at home.

"We will be contacting your parents and scheduling a conference. We will explain the entire situation then, and decide your punishment. For now, you two are suspended until after the conference."

Mister Allan phoned each of our parents and scheduled a conference for tomorrow after school.

"Get out of here _now_," Mister Allan muttered, dismissing us. "First, Miss Swan, then Mister Cullen. If you two fight ever again, the consequences will be much worse. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," we answered in unison.

"You may go now, Miss Swan," Mister Allan dismissed. "Go straight home, do you hear me? I will be phoning your house at one o'clock sharp, and you'd better be there to answer it."

"Yes, Mister Allan," I mumbled as I stood up. Jesus Christ, he was worse than my parents.

I walked out into the parking lot and got in my truck. I sighed and laid my forehead on the steering wheel. I could deal with the whispers and the looks, but I definitely would not put up with Cullen's shit. He thought he was the god of Forks and we were all just his minions. Well, fuck you, Cullen. I'm rebelling. Forks won't be the same after I'm through with you.

I turned the key, and the engine clicked. I tried it again and got the same result.

"Mother fucker," I groaned, opening the door of my truck.

I grabbed my book bag and locked the door, stuffing my keys in my sweater pocket. I began the three mile-long walk to my house just outside of town. It wasn't so bad. It was humid, cloudy, and not raining yet. I could handle this. I'd be home in no time at all.

I grabbed my iPod and put my ear buds in, pressing play, letting all seven hundred of my songs shuffle. I pulled out my cell and quickly flipped through the useless texts from Jacob and a few other boys that wanted me for sexual reasons only. I sent a text to Emmett and Alice explaining my situation. My cell would probably be taken away when I got home, so I was using it to my full advantage now.

Shit, I hadn't even thought about my punishments for at home or at school. Charlie would probably act mad, but secretly, he'd be proud of me. Renee would probably be more worried about the state of my knuckles than my punishment. Maybe I'd have my cell taken away for a week, tops. That wouldn't be so bad. At least then I would have to deal with a hundred vile texts per day.

School would be an entirely different story, though. They'd been waiting for a chance to catch Cullen and I doing something wrong for a long time. They were probably going to let all hell loose on us. Detention for the rest of the year, janitor duties, tutoring...anything, really. They'd probably punish us for every prank we'd pulled at school. Lord knows we've destroyed plenty of school property while pulling them.

A droplet of water fell on my cheek. God dammit, the rain couldn't wait ten more minutes? I pulled up my hood and looked at my feet, hoping it wouldn't be a total downpour. I personally did not like being soaked to the bone on the way home from school. I pulled my ear buds out, and put my iPod away so it wouldn't get wrecked.

I kept walking as fast as without tripping towards my house, avoiding all the puddles on the edge of the road. I heard a vehicle approaching from behind me, so I hopped over a small puddle and walked on the very edge of the road. I kept my head down and my hands in pockets. Then I felt water hitting me from head to toe. I looked up to see Cullen's silver Volvo driving by.

I let out an enraged groan and literally stomped my foot on the ground. As if he didn't wreck my life enough! Now I had to walk to my house in soaking wet clothes. At least no other kids would be able to see me. They still had an afternoon of school left.

I heard another vehicle approach, so I backed away from the road. I recognized the woman driving as Esme Cullen, Edward's mom. She pulled her black Mercedes over and rolled down the window.

"Bella? Is that you?" she asked, squinting at me.

I sighed and put on a fake smile. Esme wasn't _really_ a Cullen, I guess.

"Yep, it's me," I answered.

"What are you doing out of school so early?" she asked, leaning closer to me.

"I got suspended." Because you're son is a total prick.

She gasped. "How'd that happen? I don't suppose it had anything to do with my son, did it?"

I shrugged, half-smiling. "It was mostly my fault, Missus Cullen. You might want to make sure Edward gets some ice of his wounds so they don't swell."

Esme's face pulled into a worried scowl. I started walking towards my house again.

"Do you want a ride, Bella?"

I whipped back around to Esme, my mouth hanging open. She smiled at my shocked expression.

"I-I," I spluttered. What the fuck was this world coming to? But, then again, Esme wasn't a Cullen. "Sure."

I ran around to the passenger's side of the car and got in.

"I'm sorry, someone hit a big puddle while they drove by me," I mumbled, blushing. Why was I embarrassed?

Esme pursed her lips. "I know, I saw. Edward will be getting a talking to from me tonight. Carlisle would probably give him a pat on the back for it, but I won't tolerate it. He needs to understand that his so-called enemies are people, too."

Once again, Esme Cullen had put me into a state of shock. She was absolutely fuming, which was beyond bizarre.

"I know that I shouldn't be talking or interacting with you, Esme, but I really appreciate all of this," I admitted. "Thanks for being so nice to me."

Esme smiled warmly at me. "It's my pleasure, Bella. To tell you the honest truth, I'm sick of this fight between our families."

I nodded mutely. I was still a Swan, and I still hated Cullen's, but there were definitely times when I wished we could just forget about the fight and be civil.

Esme pulled into my driveway. Thank God Dad was still at work. I would definitely get some sort of punishment for this.

"Thanks for the ride," I chirped, trying not to sound embarrassed about all of this.

"Anytime, Bella."

I got out of the car and ran into my house. Hopefully no one saw me. No offence to Esme, but I couldn't be caught being civil to a Cullen, especially after everything that had happened in the past four days.

Esme seemed like a decent person, and I really did wish that she wasn't a Cullen. She could be one of those parents that I got along with extremely well.

I sighed and opened the fridge. Then I turned on the TV. Then I grabbed my iPod. Then I started reading _Pride and Prejudice_.

"Damn," I muttered.

The next day and a half was going to be extremely boring.

* * *

**I have a poll up. I wanna know what you guy's think Edward and Bella's punishment should be. I had an idea, but I think it would just screw everything up. So I'm asking all of you! :D Be sure to vote in it!**

**Uhm. Yeah. I don't have anything against homosexual people, please don't assume that because I referred to them as a prank in this chapter. The way society sits now, homosexuals aren't accepted, which is sad. I have a bi-sexual cousin, whom I love dearly, and one of my friend's is bi-sexual, and he's so awesome. He asked me to marry him one night, haha, when he found out that I write. He was extremely drunk, and I thought it was quite funny. He told me we could go live in Italy so I could write all the time and he could work on those boats...whatever they're called.**

**Anyway! The next two chapters will be in different PoV's. I'm not sure in which order yet, though. I guess it'll depend on how fast the votes come in on my poll... One will be Edward's and one will be Alice's. I don't know if I mentioned this, but this will be a multi-PoV story, so you'll get the story from everyone's PoV at some time or another.**

**Review!**


	8. Punishment

**Sorry for the wait! This is an extra long chapter in Edward's PoV. I hope it was worth it!**

* * *

"Men are not punished for their sins, but by them." – Elbert Hubbard

* * *

The entire cafeteria was silent as Swan and her two idiot friends entered. Every eye was trained to follow her, giving her the incredible burden of humiliation on her shoulders. I leaned against the wall and watched my perfect work of art perform its magic.

"Hey, Swan!" I called out when she was a few feet away from me. "Looks like you've got a lot of options for your next lay."

There was nothing wrong with pushing her anger. I knew she was close to losing her self-control, and that would be more entertaining than her reaction to the text.

She looked at me with such an intense glare that I nearly winced in fear. I wouldn't let her see me get weak under her angry stare. Only my mom could do that to me.

She approached me with slow, deliberate steps, her hands balling into fists. Sure, she had a terrifying glare, but what could this short, weak girl really do to me? She was more of an ugly kitten than a tiger when she got upset.

"Fuck you, Cullen," she whispered menacingly. She sounded insane right now. "You'd better watch your back."

I couldn't help the cocky grin spreading across my face. I would never get tired of teasing this girl.

"Or what?" I asked mockingly. "You'll fuck my brains out?"

"That's it!" she screeched.

She pulled her right arm back before throwing her body forward, her fist connecting with my mouth with a loud smack. I lifted my hand to my throbbing lip slowly, completely surprised by what had just happened.

She wound up again, this time contacting my left eye. I was seeing stars twinkling and there was a mild thumping in my head.

"Fuck!" I roared, putting my hand over my eye. "Get this bitch away from me!"

I leaned against the wall again as McCarty came over and grabbed Swan around the waist, easily picking her up and towing her away from me as she kicked and pulled, trying to get back to me.

The whore had a good arm on her, surprisingly. Maybe her dear old dad had taught her how to throw a proper punch. I wouldn't be surprised. Their family was fucking crazy.

McCarty started whispering to her, probably trying to calm the crazy bitch down.

Banner flew into the cafeteria like a bat from hell. "What is going on in here?"

Everyone started talking while I just sat back and watched the madness unfold. Swan was totally at fault this time and everyone knew it. I didn't do fuck all.

"Mister McCarty!" Mister Banner barked. "Bring Miss Swan to the principal's office _now_! Mister Cullen, you will follow them. Understand?"

McCarty and I both mumbled, "Yes."

McCarty led the way to the office, still holding Swan in his arms. I tried to scowl, but it hurt my eye too damn much. I hadn't been punched this hard in a while.

McCarty set Swan down and pointed to the chair she was supposed to sit in like she was five-years old. I couldn't help but to smirk at that.

I slammed the door behind me and flopped down on the chair closest the door back out into the hallway, which was a seat away from Swan. She glared at me fiercely, trying to scare me. The girl had a kitten temper. She still didn't threaten me, even though she could throw a mean punch.

McCarty sat down in between us, blocking our glaring contest. Maybe that was a good idea. I didn't want to have to hit a girl. He looked at Swan for a while and she huffed in defeat and looked at the wall, crossing her arms.

"Come in," Mister Allan, the principal, commanded lazily.

I pushed myself up and entered the office, sitting in the more comfortable chair. Swan followed me and sat down in the chair directly in front of Mister Allan.

"You may leave, Mister McCarty," Mister Allan dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"Are you sure?" Bella's still pretty mad...," McCarty trailed apprehensively.

"I'm sure Miss Swan can control herself in my presence," Mister Allan interrupted. I snorted quietly. Bullshit she could.

McCarty shrugged in defeat and left the office, closing the door behind him.

"Now, you two," Mister Allan began. "This punishment has been in the works for three years now." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes lazily. "We here at Forks High School are sick of the little feud the two of you have going on. I understand it runs deeper than just you two, but, please, leave your family issues at home.

"We will be contacting your parents and scheduling a conference. We will explain the entire situation then, and decided your punishment. For now, you two are suspended until the conference."

Mister Allan phoned each of our parents and scheduled our conference for tomorrow after school. I wanted to crawl into a hole when I could hear my father's voice screaming at Mister Allan from across the room, demanding answers. I noticed a smug smile on Swan's face and I wanted nothing more than to comment on her little porn scene, but I didn't want Mister Allan to mention that to Dad, too.

"Get out of here _now_," Mister Allan commanded after he hung up the phone. "First Miss swan then Mister Cullen. If you two fight ever again, the consequences will be much worse. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," we both answered simultaneously.

"You may go now, Miss Swan," Mister Allan dismissed. "Go straight home, do you hear me? I will be phoning your house at one o'clock sharp, and you'd better be there to answer it."

"Yes, Mister Allan," Swan mumbled, leaving the office.

I grinned at the demanding tone Mister Allan used with Swan. He sounded more like a strict parent than a principal that time.

"I have to talk to you about something else, Mister Cullen," Mister Allan announced when Swan had left the office completely. "I understand there is a rather...exposing picture of Miss Swan circulating the school right now. All my sources have come to the same conclusion that you are the culprit behind this."

My heart literally stopped beating. As fucking if they pinned me down already.

"This is illegal, Edward," Mister Allan told me in a serious, yet gentle tone. "When we decide what your punishment is, you will accept gratefully and be a perfect gentleman while doing so, or I will report this. I'm giving you one last shot, Edward. Don't screw it up."

I nodded stupidly as my mouth became dry.

"You may leave now, Mister Cullen," Mister Allan dismissed tiredly.

I got up and walked numbly towards my car. I had forgotten about the law becoming involved with this. Fuck, how could I have been so stupid? And the chief of police was my worst enemy, too. Swan could mention this situation to the chief and I'd be done for. He would certainly not take it easy on me for something like this.

I only had one choice. I had to be decent as I could around Swan now. Well, as soon as our punishment was decided. Maybe I could start out with calling her Bella instead of Swan...

I opened my car door and got in, still thinking about all the shit I could be in right now. I know that I should tell Mom and Dad about this, but sending that picture was pretty low, even for me.

And Swan – Bella – would probably be absolutely fucking miserable about it, too. There's no way in hell she isn't going to make my life hell while we're doing our punishment.

There was a scowl prominent on my face and I slid out of the parking space, my tires screeching on the wet pavement.

It started raining soon after I put my car in drive. Swan's – Bella's – truck was still parked there, but she wasn't in it. Maybe the dinosaur had finally broken down.

I started driving the familiar path towards home. Mom would not be impressed to find me home early. She'd probably put me to work by taking care of Desirae, the little foster girl we were taking care of right now. At least I'd have fun while I was doing that.

I turned a corner and saw Swan – Bella – walking on the side of the road, her hood up and her hands shoved in her pockets. This was too easy. She was right beside the puddles.

I sped up and pulled over that my driver's side tires were hitting the water. I finally splashed Swan – Bella – while she was near the biggest puddle. I chuckled as I looked in my rear view mirror as she stood there, soaking wet and shocked. That would probably be the last horrible thing I would pull on her until summertime, so I was fully enjoying it.

I pulled into my place in the garage and got out of my car, pulling my book bag out with me. I sighed as I pushed the button to close the garage door.

I got into the house and took off my wet sweater and shoes, half-expecting Des to tackle me before I got off the carpet. But she never came.

I scowled. "Des?" I called. "Desirae Lyla Richardson, where are you?"

Still no answer.

I walked into the kitchen and looked at the whiteboard where Mom had our days plotted out. I grabbed a cookie and took a bite before looking under Des's name. Ah, she was at playschool this afternoon. That would explain the complete silence that was never present in our house anymore.

I ran up the stairs and into my room, leaving the door open so I could hear when Mom and Des got home.

I had just settled into playing my grand piano when a door slammed. No one ever slammed our door's unless they were mad.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" my mom yelled.

Uh oh.

I scrambled down the stairs, hoping for the best and expecting the worst.

I was definitely getting the worst.

"Uh, hey, Mom," I replied when I got onto the last step.

She was giving me one of _those_ looks. She was the only woman in the world that could make me want to bury myself alive with a single glare.

Her hands were on her hips and she was looking at me like I was a three-year old boy that had "accidentally" pushed his friend too hard, making him fall off the trampoline and break his arm. I did that to Jasper once a long time ago.

I sighed. "Look, Mom, I know it was really low and scum-like of me to send that picture of Sw–Bella Swan around–"

"You did what?!" Mom exploded, her cheeks a dangerous colour of red.

I was fazed by her surprise. Why else would she be mad at me.

"What did you think I was going to say?" I asked with a scowl.

"I was referring to you getting Bella Swan sopping wet today while you were driving home, but please, do explain," Mom replied curtly, pursing her lips angrily.

"I–uh," I stammered, trying to think of the best way to explain this to my mom. "You see, I... Well, Bella and I, we sort of prank each other all the time, see? Usually it's pretty harmless, like water balloons in lockers or stupid rumours, but I kind of crossed the line this time." I shook my head. Even I didn't know I slip this low. "I talked to Bella's ex-boyfriend, who is a real cun–" Mom gave me a deathly glare "–uh, _jerk_, about any _pictures_ he might have of her so that I could really embarrass her." Now how could I tell my mother that she was naked in them? "And..." I took a deep breath. "ShewasstarknakedinitandIfeelreallybad." I sucked another breath in.

All the colour left my mom's face. She looked like she was going to be sick, and that made me feel even more horrible.

"Mom?" I murmured, stepping closer to her. "Do you want to sit down or something?"

She shook her head and cringed away from me. "Edward, I think you'd better go to your room. I have to speak to your father about this."

I hung my head in guilt and shame, and trudged back up the stairs and into my room. As much as I liked the reaction I'd gotten from Bella, it wasn't worth my mom's disappointment, the possible record, or the horrible feeling I had in my gut about all of this.

_That's the guilt, you twit,_ my mind told me. _Just think about this: How would you have liked it if someone sent a naked picture of Des around when she was seventeen?_

I shuddered. I couldn't imagine something like that happening to an angel like Des. Bella, well, she wasn't exactly an angel, but that was from my perspective. Her grandma must think somewhat highly of her. Bella was someone's angel and I took that trait from her.

I shook my head as I leaned against the wall near my window, looking out at the rainy forest. I was supposed to hate Swan's, and yet, I was feeling genuinely sorry for what I did to Bella Swan, the worst enemy. Mom was really rubbing off on me. She hated this "fight" between our families.

Dad wouldn't be home until five, so I thought I might as well do something productive while I waited for my verbal beating.

I laid on my black comforter, curling into a ball of self-pity and guilt, and slept my worries away.

I was awoken by a pair of tiny hands and a twinkling giggle.

I groaned playfully and rolled away. Des climbed onto my bed and started jumping up and down.

"Ed-ward, Ed-ward," she sang as she jumped. "Wake up, Sweepy Head! I gotta tewl ya about my day at pway schoo!"

I grinned. She couldn't say "play", or anything really, properly. I kept my eyes shut and waited for her to get closer to me.

Des climbed over my body so that she could see my face. She poked my cheek and squeezed my nose before I whipped my eyes open and attacked her with tickles.

Her giggles echoed through my room and before I knew it, I had to stop tickling her because I was laughing so hard. Only Des could make me laugh this hard.

Des didn't look anything like my family, so it was very obvious that she was our foster child. She had olive-coloured skin, big, beautiful brown eyes, raven hair, and an infectious smile.

Des came to live with us a year and a half ago when she was only two. Her father had sexually abused her and her mother was a drug addict. They sent her straight to us. She was so quiet and sullen for the first six months. She barely spoke to any of us. Finally she started smiling a little bit and talking to Mom, because she was still scared of men. Now, she calls my parents Mom and Dad and I'm her brother. She hardly remembers her old life.

Mom had recently thought about adopting Des, but she wasn't completely sure yet. She still wanted to be a foster parent to other children. I really wanted Des to stay with us.

"Desirae Lyla Richardson!" Mom barked. "I told you to stay out of Edward's room. Now get down here this instant."

Des sighed, blowing her hair out of her eyes.

She clambered off my bed and trotted out of my room, closing the door behind her.

I chuckled. _What a kid._

I looked at my clock. Wow, it was already five-thirty. Dad would be home now.

Sure enough, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I mumbled, laying back down on my ed.

Mom and Dad came into my room and stood at the foot of my bed. Dad handed me two ice packs, one for my eye and one for my lip. I gratefully accepted them and set them on my face, the throbbing hit disappearing quickly.

Mom still looked as furious as she did before, but Dad just looked disappointed. Damn, I really did mess up if my _dad_, the full-blown-Swan-hating Cullen, was disappointed.

"Edward, you should be ashamed of yourself," my mom began. "Haven't we taught you better? Haven't you been shown to be a gentleman? I don't think I've ever been so disappointed in anyone in entire life, son. I really hate that you had to take that title."

I closed my eyes glumly, waiting for my punishment.

"Son, I know I've always told you that the Swan's were our enemy and I've always humiliated Chief Swan in your presence, so this partly my fault," my dad apologized quietly. "But, you behaved horribly by sending that picture, Edward. As a Cullen, you are still expected to respect Miss Swan enough to not ruin her innocence and reputation like that. Your pranks before this have been harmless. This seriously crossed the line, Edward."

I nodded. Fuck, was I ever a cocky mother fucker for thinking that I could get away with shit like this.

"We decided to take away your computer, your cell phone, and your TV for the rest of the school year," my dad explained. Harsh, but fair. "You'll keep your car so you can take care of Des and drive to school. Also, you won't be leaving the house on the weekends. You'll be with Des or helping your mother out. That will last until Thanksgiving."

"The only time people will be allowed over will be to do homework," Mom continued. "But that will only last for a month. Don't be ungrateful because of this, Edward. We thought of much harder and humiliating punishments for you."

My dad cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Your mother decided–" Mom elbowed him and gave him a meaningful glare. "–_we _decided that you're going to apologize to Miss Swan tomorrow at our meeting with the principal."

I nodded again, I deserved it.

Mom sat down on my bed. "Edward, we know you're starting to feel guilty about all of this, and I really hope you learn a lesson from all of this."

"I did," I answered quietly.

She smiled at me gently and ruffled my hair. "Supper will be ready soon."

She got up to leave, looking at Dad. He shook his head. He wanted to talk to me alone. Mom left the room, closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, Dad," I mumbled.

"Edward, I know you are," my dad answered sympathetically. "I need you to understand a few things. I don't like the fact that you sent a picture like that around Forks, even if it was of a Swan. It was very disrespectful and ignorant. But, just because we're punishing you doesn't mean I expect you and Bella to become best friends. The Swan's are still our enemy, but you took it too far. Apologize and everything will be back to normal."

I nodded, not looking at him. As if things would be back to normal. I wouldn't be able to pull another prank without feeling guilty.

Dad sighed. "Okay, well, I'll, uh, call you when supper's ready."

I nodded again, still not looking at him. I heard my door close and my dad descend our staircase. I sighed and set the ice packs on my bed. I stood up and looked around my room, realizing my laptop was already gone. Mom must have taken it right away. My cell phone was still in my pocket and my TV was still on my dresser. They would both be gone by tonight for sure.

I should have kept Jessica around. I had no way of getting any sexual relief now, and that's the sort of thing that would get me to stop thinking about Bella. I definitely needed to grab some porn magazines sometime tomorrow so I could pull my goalie to something other than my own sexy reflection.

The door creaked open, bringing me out of my arousing day dream. Des looked at me shyly from behind my door.

I smiled and her and gestured for her to come over to me. She skipped over to me and held up her arms. I picked her up and threw her over my head, getting her to laugh loudly.

I set her back down and she hugged me around the knees. I ruffled her long black hair playfully.

"Why is your face puwple?" Des asked, looking at me curiously.

"Someone hit me today at school," I answered bluntly.

"Is that why Mama and Dad were gettin' mad at you, Edward?" she whispered.

I sighed. "Yeah, I did something really mean to a girl in my class, Des, and she hit me because of it."

"What?" she pushed, looking at me while still hugging my knees.

I pulled her up into my arms and sat back down on my bed, perching her on my lap.

"Well, I called her names and made her look very...bad in front of everyone at school," I explained slowly, not quite sure how to tell this to a four-year old. "You know on _Cinderella_ how she gets all pretty and her step sisters wreck her dress?" Des nodded, understanding completely. "Well, pretend someone went and told everyone at the ball that Cinderella's dress got all ripped up." Completely ripped off, to be exact. "How do you think Cinderella would feel?"

"Rweawy sad," Des murmured, her big brown eyes wide with brimming tears. "She'd wanna cwy."

I nodded. "That's how I made the girl feel."

Des scowled at me. "Did you apwogize yet?"

I was gaping at her. Now _everyone_ was mad at me, including Des.

"N-no," I spluttered. "I am tomorrow."

"You betta, Edward Cuwwen," she commanded, pointing a finger at me. "What's the giwl's name?"

"Bella Swan," I replied quietly.

"Oh, I know her," Des answered with a big smile and twinkling eyes. "She's so pwetty and nice, Edward. Just like Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_. And she's nice to evwyone when she helps at pway schoo." Des scowled at me again. "Why don't you wike her, Edward?"

I couldn't just say "Because she's a Swan." Dad didn't wanted Des to know about that feud, oddly enough.

"I don't know, Des," I mumbled, looking at the floor. Shit, Des though more highly of Bella Swan than me right now.

Des put her chubby little arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. "It's okay, Edward. Just as wong as you say sowwy to her."

I grinned and hugged her back. She always could cheer me up.

"Supper's ready!" Dad called from the bottom of the stairs.

Des hopped on my back and I gave her a piggyback ride down the stairs.

--

"Welcome back, Mister Cullen," Mister Allan greeted as I entered the office. The Swan's were already there, Bella sitting down with her mom and Chief Swan standing behind her. My parents and I took a similar position.

"Well, it's no secret that your families dislike each other, but we won't tolerate this kind of behaviour at Forks High School," Mister Allan began. "Your children need to learn to respect _everyone_ at this school, including each other.

"A few of the pranks pulled have included stealing each other's clothes, multiple humiliating rumours, different ways of dumping food and-or drink on each other, and many others. Then, of course, the incident yesterday increased the severity of their punishment. If Edward and Bella ever fight physically here again, we will not hesitate to expel them, regardless of who started the fight.

"We decided on two punishments for Bella and Edward to do together so they might learn to be civil towards each other."

"That's outrageous!" Chief Swan exclaimed. "I won't have my Bella working with _him_." He said my name like I was the vilest being on Earth.

"Don't assume things, Swan," my dad growled.

"The hell I won't!" Chief Swan answered loudly. "I know what your son's like, Cullen. I've had the pleasure of dealing with him before.

Dad grumbled under his breath, having nothing on Bella besides the multiple times she's been to the hospital because of how klutzy she is.

"Well, if you two are done, I'd like to explain their punishments now," Mister Allan continued in an annoyed tone. "First of all, you two will be tutoring each other every school day. If you do this at school, you will get a teacher to sign your hour's sheet, and if you are at each other's homes, you will get a parent to do so. Bella, you will be helping Edward with English and Edward, you will be helping Bella with Biology."

I glanced at Bella. She didn't look mad anymore, just embarrassed and disappointed in herself. Would have never assumed that she'd ever calm down after yesterday.

"Secondly, you will both participate in the fall play." My jaw hit the floor at that. The fucking fall play? This was a bullshit punishment if I've ever gotten one. "Don't even try to debate with me, Edward," Mister Allan warned, seeing the defiant look on my face. "You're already assigned roles and you _will _be in the final show, or I'll expel you."

"That's reasonable," my mom answered for me. She gave me _the _look. "You'll be in the play, won't you, Edward?"

I nodded, scowling.

Mister Allan grinned. "If you two accept these punishments, then we're set! Ms Wallace will be talking to you tomorrow about the play. I believe that the performance is in November."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Missus Swan exclaimed, clapping her hands in delight. She smiled at Bella. "You'll be perfect, hun."

Bella smiled weakly at her.

"You're all free to go," Mister Allan dismissed. We all stood up. "Tutoring starts tomorrow, so maybe you should pick somewhere to meet."

"Library?" Bella asked, not looking at me.

"Sure," I mumbled.

Our parents filed out before us and quickly left, not wanting to linger. I grabbed Bella's wrist before she started walking too.

She whipped around, scowling confusedly at me. "Let go," she mumbled, too confused to get mad.

"Just listen," I pleaded. She stopped moving so I let go. "I-I wanted to...apologize."

Bella snorted, crossing her arms. "Funny joke, ha ha."

"Seriously, Bella." Her eyes widened at her real name. "I feel like shit for doing that to you. That was really low, even for me, and I'm sorry."

There was an awkward silence between us.

"Okay," she murmured before swiftly leaving me behind in the hallway.

That was progress, right?

* * *

**Edward seemed kind of bipolar, eh? Well, I don't know about you guys, but my mind definitely comes out of the gutter when I'm at home with my family or around small children. Edward does the same. Sure, he slips up sometimes, but he really doesn't like swearing in front of Carlisle, Esme, or Des.**

**Speaking of Des, do ya like that addition to the story? I couldn't resist having Edward interacting with a child, and that just made sense. And, P.S., I love the name Des. I think it's so damn cute.**

**Hehe, the term "pull my goalie" is from a Canadian show called **_**Trailer Park Boys. **_**Probably the funniest show I've ever watched. Also one of the most inappropriate shows I've ever watched, but hey, if my grandpa can handle it, I'm sure all of you can.**

**That's right! Tutoring won in the polls! By a long shot, actually. I like the idea of tutoring. It can be ridiculously sexy, if you want it to be... *****wink wink**** nudge nudge***

**Uh, I think that's it? I'm very, very sorry for the wait, but I had a shit load of Creative Writing homework, and I just got a poetry account on dA, so I had to get that up and running and I had a play that I was in last week. All in all, I've been having a very hectic life lately. And it definitely doesn't help that it's still freakin' winter.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	9. Poems and Parts

**We're back to Bella's PoV. Thanks for the faves and alerts!**

* * *

"The attempt and not the deed confounds us." – William Shakespeare

* * *

Wednesday was the exact same as Monday. But, this time, people were staring at me because I had hit Edward. Fairly hard, too, if I do say so myself.

Edward looked like shit. His lip was swollen and there was a cut where my grad ring caught. His left eyes was swollen, blood shot, and purple. It looked like he got into a pretty intense fight.

"You look like shit, Edward," Rosalie announced with a snort in homeroom.

"You should see the other guy," he retorted with a crooked smirk. He looked at me and winked with his right eye.

I looked away quickly, disgusted. As if he was being flirtatious with me now. And that apology yesterday...ugh. He made me sick.

There was no doubt in my mind that he was thinking up some humiliating plan to make me wish I had never been born. I humiliated him pretty horribly yesterday, and I had a feeling I was going to regret it.

I skipped the cafeteria with Emmett. I couldn't afford to lose my temper again. There was no way in hell I was going to re-do my senior year somewhere else.

We went and sat in Emmett's jeep, which was stacked full of snacks, as usual. I grabbed a pack of Mini Oreos and ripped them open, popping one in my mouth. Emmett grabbed a bag of Sweet Chilli Heat Doritos and dug in.

I played with Emmett's iPod, finding a good song to blare through the speakers. I finally decided on _You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet_ by Bachman Turner Overdrive. An old song, but still a good song, even though it sounded like the singer had a terrible stutter. _B-b-b-baby, you ain't seen n-n-nothin' yet..._

I was about to turn up the music, but Emmett swatter my hand away.

"You still haven't told Alice or I what your punishment is," he mumbled, his mouth full. "So spill."

I exhaled, blowing my bangs out of my glasses. "Well, we're tutoring each other every day for the rest of the school year and I have to participate in the fall play."

Emmett snorted and then started laughing. I glared at him until he calmed down.

"Dude, as if you have to be in the fall play!" Emmett exclaimed, finding my shitty situation hilarious. "Do you know what the play is? I hope it's something good, like The Notebook or something. Fuck, wouldn't that be funny?"

I rolled my eyes. "_Dude,_" I mocked. "Stop being an ass. This fucking _sucks_. No, I don't know what the play is, and I'm pretty sure that it won't be The Notebook, even though that's your favourite story in the whole world, you homo. It's too graphic."

Emmett chuckled again, amused by my temper. "Well, doesn't this get you all hot and bothered? I saw Cullen wink at you this morning, you guys bangin' on the side?"

I knew he was just teasing, but my fuse was extremely short today.

I blushed something horrible and Emmett's jaw bobbed open.

"Holy balls! I'm right aren't I? I knew–"

"No, Emmett!" I cut in, mortified. "God, no! It's just that – well, Cullen's been acting kind of weird since yesterday. He _apologized_, Em. Sincerely apologized to me about the text he sent."

Anger flashed across Emmett's face. "The mother fucker should be sorry."

"Maybe Esme had something to do with it," I mumbled under my breath.

"You talk to Esme?" Emmett asked, surprised.

"Yeah, she picked me up after Edward drove through the puddles beside me and got me soaking wet," I explained quickly. "She's...nice."

"I know," Emmett replied. "I don't know how someone like Edward came out of a lady like her. She's, like, the complete opposite of him.

I shook my head. "He's exactly like his dad. Charlie said he was the biggest prick during high school. Self-righteous as hell. Dad was pretty surprised when Esme married him. Apparently she hated him during high school."

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "Really? That's weird."

I sighed. "Well, at least Esme rubbed off on Desirae. I help her out at the playschool on Friday's. She always tells me I'm her best friend and how pretty I am." I shook my head and smiled fondly. "Hopefully she stays away from Edward's personality traits."

Emmett chuckled. "Des is pretty fuckin' cute. She came to all of our basketball games last year with Esme."

"Speaking of basketball, are you going to take that scholarship to that university in Montana?" I asked. Emmett definitely had his choice of sports scholarships.

"Nah," Emmett answered dismissively. "I think I'm gunna go to the University of Washington. I'll be getting a good football scholarship there probably. That's where you're going, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, you've known that I've been planning to go there since freshman year."

Emmett grinned. "Just making sure." Then his face became solemn. "Bella, there's something I've been meaning to ask you..."

My brow furrowed and my body froze. Emmett was never serious.

"Would it be alright if we got a place together in Seattle? I mean, it'd be cool to live on campus, but I'd much rather live with someone I know, and you're going to need someone to protect you, and–"

"Yes," I interrupted, relief flooding my body. "Of course I'll live with you, Em. It'll be perfect. We're practically brother and sister anyway."

Emmett grinned. "Thanks, Bella."

The clock showed that our lunch period was half over. My meeting with Ms Wallace and Cullen would be starting soon.

"I'd better get going," I mumbled, opening the door. "I've got a meeting with the devil and Ms Wallace."

Emmett chuckled. "Okay, check ya later, Bella."

I closed the door and trudged into the school. I went directly to the theatre where the other two were already waiting.

"Hello, Bella," Ms Wallace greeted warmly.

"Hello," I muttered back, pulling my hood off my head and running my fingers through my hair, straightening it out.

"Well," Ms Wallace began, clapping her hands with a smile. "The fall play this year is _Romeo and Juliet_. Tryouts start tomorrow and the cast will be chosen by Friday. But, you two lucky duckies already have your parts chosen."

Don't get me wrong, I loved _Romeo and Juliet_. It was my favourite play to date. But, so help me God, if Edward and I were Romeo and Juliet, I would scream.

"Mister Allan and I decided that since your punishment is to get you two to be civil with each other, we should give you parts that require you to interact with each other. So, Edward, you are Romeo and, Bella, you're Juliet."

My jaw hit the floor. Was this a fucking joke? Was I being Punk'd? Did they decide to punk regular people now?

No, no. This was all a nightmare. I let out a hysterical laugh and covered my mouth. Yes, that's what this was, a horrible, horrible nightmare.

"Bella?" Ms Wallace asked in a worried voice.

Then the reality of it all sank in. Edward and I were going to have to be "lovers" until November. Fuck. My. Life.

"Sorry," I breathed. "I just had a minor mental breakdown."

Edward and Ms Wallace looked at me apprehensively.

I rolled my eyes. "Is that all? Is our meeting over?"

"Oh, no," Ms Wallace continued, looking away from me. "You will have to get me to sign your hour's sheet every time you come to drama practice, and your parents will have to sign them every time you practice on your own time."

I stifled a groan. I would be spending more time with Cullen than my own father, for Christ's sake!

"That is all," Ms Wallace stated, smiling. "See you two tomorrow after school. The tryouts won't be over until five, so your tutoring will have to be at someone's house tomorrow."

We walked away together, not acknowledging the other's presence.

When we were out of earshot, I muttered, "Fuck."

"I agree," Cullen murmured.

I sighed. "This might be the death of me."

Cullen snorted. "You're telling me?"

We went our separate ways when we reached the end of the hallway we were on.

That was the first civil conversation we'd ever had.

--

"For God's sake, Edward!" I exclaimed. "It's pretty damn simple, if you think about it. Just, I don't know...write what you feel about the subject."

Edward stared at me like I was stupid. "Bella, I can't _just write_."

"You can so," I argued, putting my hands on the table and giving him my best annoyed tutor glare. "_Anyone_ can write."

Edward grumbled under his breath and picked up his pencil. He ran a hand through his already tangled hair, twirling the pencil between his pale, spider-like fingers.

I sat down across from him and conjured a quick poem on one of the writing prompts we could choose from. Edward had a stanza by the time I was don.

"What writing prompt did you pick?" I asked, watching as he struggled to continue.

"Immortal," he grunted.

"Let's see," I murmured, holding my hand out. He put the paper in my hand.

I read the stanza slowly.

_your ghostly white figure  
approaches me, making my  
body freeze with many emotions  
anticipation, fear, shock.  
[mostly anticipation, though. it's been too long.]_

My brow furrowed as I read the words over and over.

"This is really good, Edward," I finally said, still looking at the paper. "How did you come up with this?"

"I just wrote, like you told me to," he replied honestly.

"There were no images running through your mind or anything?" I asked, setting the paper down.

"Well, yeah, I guess," he admitted, running his hand through his hair again. "It kind of felt like I was seeing everything through the narrator's eyes."

"Just keep telling the story, then," I told him. "You can look at my example for ideas for line breaks and punctuation, if you want."

I pushed my paper to him. He picked it up and I saw his eyes look over it quickly.

"'I patiently wait for tomorrow to come, for tomorrow is when you promised to come back to me'," he read quietly. "I suppose you're talking about that Jacob guy, aren't you? He's quite the prick, isn't he?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," I growled. It was one thing for me to be civil towards Edward, and that was as far as I would go. I didn't need to listen to this shit. "And you definitely shouldn't be talking about being a prick. You're the biggest prick I know."

"That's true," he agreed with a hurt smile. "But at least I said sorry."

"How do you know Jacob isn't sorry?" I snapped. "He told me what you did to get the picture from his phone, and when you got it, for that matter. What were you doing with a naked picture of me for two months, anyway, you sick fuck?"

I picked up my books and my hour's sheet.

"I think we should meet at your house until my dad gets used to the situation," I stated curtly. "Your parents seem to accept this better than mine."

He nodded and sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"See you tomorrow, Bella," he mumbled. "Don't forget your Biology stuff. Mister Banner showed me your marks. You're gunna need all the help you can get with that."

I gritted my teeth. How dare he.

"You'd better have that poem ready by tomorrow," I replied in a tense voice. "And it better be good. I have a tutoring rep to keep."

I walked out of the library without another word or glance towards Edward Cullen.

I got my sheet signed by Coach Clapp who was "supervising" us from his office.

"Bella!" Cullen called as I walked towards my truck. "Hang on a sec!"

I stopped in my tracks and clenched my fists.

"What do you want, Cullen?" I snapped, turning around.

He chuckled. "Well, I'd appreciate it if you called me Edward since I'm calling you Bella." What a pompous bastard. "And, here's my poem. I finished it on the back of your paper. Let me know how it looks tomorrow at my house."

He turned and walked to his silver Volvo, reeking of smugness. Why couldn't he have just finished it an hour ago?

I unfolded my paper and began scrutinizing his poem, but it was actually decent. Much better than my example poem about tomorrow.

_your ghostly white figure  
approaches me, making my  
body freeze with many emotions.  
anticipation, fear, shock.  
[most anticipation, though. it's been too long.]_

_your eyes are a dead black  
but it doesn't scare me away  
although I liked your old eyes better.  
green with gold and blue flecks.  
[they were just like a mixture of prairie summers.]_

_your smile is sadistic but  
that doesn't scare me either  
because it hasn't changed.  
a grin with evil lines.  
[it sent shivers down my spine.]_

_your skin is bleached marble  
perfection, but still sad because  
your tan used to give off an aura.  
golden sunlight seeping into your pores.  
[the sun always made you more approachable.]_

_your clothes cling to your body  
like a cocoon to a butterfly  
making your body become distorted.  
obtuse shapes that I've never seen before.  
[your body used to fit mine perfectly.]_

_you're finally near enough to  
touch me and I tense, waiting  
for your cool dead fingers to  
feel me, calm me.  
[you used to get my blood pumping.]_

_your fingers feel like  
whispers as they brush  
against my tear-covered cheek  
wiping them away, as usual.  
[they're tears of despair, not joy.]_

_your disappearance doesn't  
surprise me, it never has. i  
always knew you could never  
be with me, stay with me.  
[i've come to accept my insanity.]_

_i sigh as i think about  
how much i could tell  
someone about you, but i  
can't, won't, never will.  
[i'm the only one that can see you.]_

_i know that you're only  
immortal to me._

"Wow," I breathed. It was so deep and intriguing and...unlike Edward. It was real poetry instead of the shit that jocks usually came up with.

I knew I should be proud of myself for getting a piece like this out of a jock, but my feelings were mixed on this one. The anger was definitely still dominate, and the hatred was always present. At the same time, I was happy to know that my coaxing got this out of Edward's head.

I shook my head. God, I couldn't wait until the end of the year. No more Cullen after that.

* * *

**The poem took up a little more than a page, haha. It definitely increased my page count, thankfully. I like poems without any caps.**

**Well, this chapter was sort of weird. They were actually...civil for a few moments. I didn't think it'd work out like that, but it did.**

**Oh! And, you guys remember the "big secret" that Emmett and Alice were talking about after Emmett's party? That was it. Emmett wanted to live with Bella, but he wasn't sure if she'd want to. Haha, poor guy...**

**The play, the play, the play. Yes, it's **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**. Classy, eh? I'll be having fun with it, haha. Uhh. More will be explained either in the next chapter or the chapter after. I think I'll do Alice's PoV next, and maybe some more Edward. I don't know if I'll ever do Jasper or Rosalie. They don't have super big parts in this fanfic.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! **

**Review!**


	10. Convincing

**I would say I'm sorry for not posting as often as usual, but I'm really not, haha. I have a social life, too, y'know. And, I've got impetigo, which is a contagious skin infection. The infection spread into my throat and neck, so I was pretty sick for a while there. But, here's a short filler chapter. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

"A true friend is someone who thinks you're a good egg even though he knows you're slightly cracked." – Bernard Meltzer

* * *

Alice's PoV

"Alice, phone!" my younger brother, Mark, called. "Hurry up, pixie ass!"

I growled at his stupid nickname for me before pushing myself off my bed and jogging down the stairs to grab the phone.

"May I ask whose calling?" Mark asked sweetly. "Bella? Oh, hey!" Mark has a huge crush on Bella. "I heard you beat the shit out of Edward Cullen. That's awesome!"

I snatched the phone out of his grubby, fifteen-year-old hand and smiled smugly at him before sticking out my tongue.

"Hey, B," I chimed, walking back towards my room. "What's up, home slice?"

"Ugh, Alice, don't ever call me home slice again," Bella answered in a disgusted voice. "But, we've got a situation. We're doing _Romeo and Juliet_ for the school play this year and guess who's playing the main characters?"

"No," I gasped. "Not you and Cullen. Please tell me I'm wrong."

Bella sighed. "You're completely and totally right, Al. Mr. Allan and Ms. Wallace picked our parts for us. Could life possibly get anymore hellish?" She paused. "Knock on wood."

"I'm so sorry for you," I said sympathetically, flopping stomach down on my bed. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

There was silence on the other end. I could imagine Bella biting her lip, nervous about what she about to say next. I could tell this wasn't going to be good.

"Well, there is _something_ you could do to help me deal with all of this," Bella replied slowly.

I huffed. "Just spill, Bella. No use in putting on a show when there's no audience."

She laughed nervously. "Well, I was sort of hoping maybe you and Emmett would try out for the play, y'know, so I don't have to endure this alone."

I groaned. "Bella, please! I like drama on _TV_, not in real life."

"But, _Alice_," she whined, already making me feel guilty enough to cave. "I'll be _all alone_. And remember when I joined the chess club in eighth grade with you so you could spend more time with Ben Cheney? You _still_ owe me for that, Al."

I groaned again. Bella won, of course. I owed her for so much more, and I knew she'd bring it up sooner or later.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll try out, but I'm not actually going to try, Bella. I'd happily be the costume director if I didn't know that Jessica Stanley was already doing that."

"You could be my nurse though, Al!" Bella pressed. "Then I could spend time with you rather than someone that'll look down on me for that picture."

"Jesus, Bella," I snapped. "How do you always pull the guilt trip so well?"

I heard her giggle quietly.

"This isn't funny, Isabella Marie Swan," I warned. "If I'm going to be your nurse, I think you owe me something in return."

"Fine," she laughed. "Anything you want, Al."

I grinned evilly. "I get to take you on a weekend long shopping trip in Seattle and buy you anything I deem necessary."

"Alice," Bella groaned. "Don't spend your money on me for God's sake. Give it to the less fortunate."

"Bella, honey, I consider your wardrobe the less fortunate," I informed her gently. "Now, do we have a deal?"

"Yes," she sighed quietly. "One whole hellish weekend in exchanged for a larger part in the school play."

I nodded in approval. Compromise was easy with Bella.

"You wanna help me persuade Em?" Bella whispered nervously.

I burst out laughing. "Emmett? In the school play? Yeah, good luck with that, B."

"You're my good luck charm," Bella whined. "Please, Al? I'll three-way call him right now."

"Yeah, I'll stay on the line," I answered nonchalantly. "I'm going to enjoy this arguement."

Bella grumbled under her breath before dialling Emmett's number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Em," Bella greeted in her sweet voice that always guilted you into doing anything.

"What do you want, Bella?" Emmett sighed.

"How do you know I'm even asking for anything?" Bella asked innocently. "Maybe I just want to talk to my good friend Emmett Simon McCarty."

Emmett snorted. "I may not be book smart, Bella, but I know my best friend pretty well. You're using _the voice_, and if you just wanted to talk about something that doesn't involve me embarrassing myself somehow, you would have just come over to the house."

Bella huffed. "I didn't know I was so predictable."

"You are," Emmett and I replied at the same time.

I could practically see Bella scowling in frustration right now. She really was predictable once you got to know her.

"Okay," Bella started. "Y'know how I have to the fall play? Well, I just thought it'd be really sweet if you maybe, sort of tried out for it tomorrow after school."

There was a pause.

"Seriously, Bella?" Emmett asked sceptically.

"Alice already said she'd do it," Bella whined. "Please, Emmett? I _need_ you there."

"What am I gunna get outta this?" Emmett asked.

"Anything you want," Bella insisted quickly.

"Anything?" Emmett verified.

"Anything," Bella assured him. And then added, "Within reason."

"I'm sure I could think of a suitable trade by tomorrow," Emmett murmured thoughtfully. "We've got a deal, Bella."

"Thank you!" Bella cried joyfully.

I rolled my eyes. The girl _always_ got what she wanted.

--

Rosalie's PoV

I was painting my toenails in my room like I did every Wednesday night. It was tradition. I always needed everything to look perfect.

My cell phone buzzed on my pillow. I smiled as I thought about all the possibilities for guys that could be texting me. I hadn't had any fun with a boy in a while....

I flipped open my phone without checking to see who it was. I liked the surprise.

_Wanna do me a huge favour? :Cullen:_

I rolled my eyes and smiled. The ultimate prize was texting me. Edward was probably the only boy that didn't want to have sex with me. So that made me want him even more.

_No, Edward, I will NOT make out w/ u! :Rosie:_

I loved messing with him. It was just too damn easy and fun. He always takes everything so seriously.

_Ha ha, ur hilarious, rose. But srsly. I need a favour. :Cullen:_

_What? :Rosie:_

_Will u plz tryout 4 the school play 2morow w/ me? I don't wanna b alone w/ swan. :Cullen:_

I gaped at my phone. Was he being serious?

_Rosalie Lynn Hale dus NOT do fall play, cullen. :Rosie:_

_C'mon, rose. I'll do nythng. :Cullen:_

I smiled evilly. This could be used to my advantage.

_Nythng? :Rosie:_

_Nythng w/in reason. :Cullen:_

_Im sure i could think of somin by 2morow. :Rosie:_

I already knew what I was going to propose to him. I'd just make it seem like I had to think about it.

_Thanks, rose. I rly appreciate it. :Cullen:_

_Ya sre sre. Jst don't expect som grand performance. :Rosie:_

_I wodnt expect nythng less from u rose, haha. :Cullen:_

I smirked and closed my phone. A play, eh? This could get me into Edward's pants, if things went according to the scheme I was planning in my head. Maybe I could be Juliet and Edward could be Romeo. Edward hadn't said whether he already had a part or not...

"Jasper!" I called. "Come here!"

Jasper clambered up the stairs and into my room. He was the more passive twin out of the two of us.

"What, Rose?" he asked warily.

"Did you know that Edward has to be in the fall play?" I asked, looking at my toenails.

I looked up when Jasper didn't answer. He was blushing. What the hell?

I motioned for him to answer me.

"Yeah," he blurted.

"Why are you all nervous and blushing and shit?" I demanded, scowling.

"It's n-nothing, Rose," he stammered. "Really."

"Tell me," I commanded.

"Rose–"

"Tell me, Jasper," I snapped.

"Fine," he answered indignantly. "Alice Brandon told me."

My scowl became more pronounced. "Why were you talking to Alice Brandon?"

He shrugged and looked away, blushing even harder.

I rolled my eyes. "Jazz, it's alright if you like her. She's alright. But, Swan, on the other hand..."

Jasper grinned at me. "Yeah, Alice is wonderful."

I smirked at his enthusiasm for the girl. This was the first time I'd seen him like this.

"Just be careful," I warned him. "Swan rules that posse and I don't want to see you get sucked in."

Jasper nodded and headed for the door.

"Oh, Jazz?" I called, remembering why I called him to my room. "Are you going to be in the play, too?"

Jasper nodded, not looking at me. "I'm a part of the crew though. I'm on lights, I think."

I nodded, satisfied. "Okay, thanks, Jazz. See you in the morning."

"'Night, Rose," he murmured before leaving my room.

Well, well, well. This play was going to be a full-on Swan versus Cullen feud. Juicy.

* * *

**How'd you like Alice and Rosalie's PoV's? I liked writing Rosalie's the best. She's so fun to write, I think.**

**Well, we got a bit more of a glance into Edward's friends lives. I like the way Jasper and Rosalie turned out. Maybe I'll add them into the story a bit more later on. **

**The next chapter's the tryouts and Edward and Bell's second tutoring session. That'll be fun, haha. Well, I'm off to watch Beauty and the Beast, 'cause I'm sweet like that.**

**Review!**


	11. Shakespeare and Chemistry

**I knew that I said writing would be slow, but I HAD to write this. I got the idea in my head, and then I wrote for, like, three straight hours. So, I'm sorry for telling you I'd be slow, and then posting this soon after!**

* * *

"Shakespeare was not of an age, but for all time!" – Ben Jonson

* * *

Emmett's PoV

"Okay," Ms. Wallace called, attempting to grab everyone's attention.

I grumbled under my breath. Why did I let Bella drag me to a God damn play tryout? Oh, right. One free favour. Would my favour even be worth it for all of _this_?

There's one sexual fantasy I want to achieve, and I'm going to get Bella to help me with it.

I want Rosalie Hale. She's the craziest bitch I've ever met, and I've met _a lot_ of women. I get hard just thinking of her sneer at me while she's on top–

Okay, time to stop. I don't need to be uncomfortably hard for another two fucking hours.

Anyway, I would use Bella to get Rosalie jealous. Somehow. I don't know if she even remembers my name, but we _did_ bang in freshman year after the freshie party.

I was her first. And, fuck, did I ever feel bad about it. The next few weeks were hell for our little group. I was deemed a cherry popper and became really popular, to Rosalie's dismay. Alice got her braces caught on James's jeans somehow at school and the I.A. teacher, Mr. Gray, had to help them with that. Alice got called a whore multiple times until I got through to everyone. And, Bella. Fuck, this is when it all started, really. She was a cocky little shit in freshman year, and she used that to her advantage.

Needless to say, we started high school pretty well, if I do say so myself.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen," Ms. Wallace chirped. "Would you mind reading act one, scene five? The bit where Romeo and Juliet converse?"

Bella huffed beside me and stood up, meeting Cullen in the middle of our drama circle.

"Go ahead, Edward," Ms. Wallace encouraged.

Cullen sighed. He didn't want to be here either. Well, too fuckin' bad, bucko. Get fuckin' used to it.

"'If I profane with my unworthiest hand/ This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:/ My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready to stand/ To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss,'" he quoted in a flat voice.

Ms. Wallace tsked at him and he rolled his eyes. I feel your pain, man.

Then Bella started, and I had to pay attention. Lord knows she'd ask a million questions about her performance tonight. Even if she hated Cullen, she loved this stuff harder. Shakespeare was her role model or some shit.

"'Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,/ Which mannerly devotion shows in this;/ For saints have hands that pilgrim's hands do touch,/ And palm to palm in holy palmer's kiss,'" she replied in that classy accent, pretty much pouring her heart and soul into a part she already had.

"Very good, Bella," Mc. Wallace commended with a clap and a smile. "Try to follow _that_ up, Mr. Cullen."

I saw the competitive spark in his eyes. It was the same spark I saw before every sport we played together. It was also the same spark I saw before we won. Watch out, Bella, the boy's on fire.

"'Have not saints lips, and holy palmer's too?'" Cullen answered, his voice all deep and husky-like. It fuckin' creeped me out. I felt like I was walking in on a couple about to do the horizontal hustle.

"'Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer,'" Bella murmured fiercely. It was a warning to Cullen. They're fights cracked me up sometimes.

"'O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;/ They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair,'" Cullen answered with just as much fire.

The kid didn't know what he was talking about obviously. I'd watch this movie enough with my girls to know that Romeo and Juliet kiss in this scene. I resisted the urge to snort. This oughta be good.

Bella glared at Cullen when she uttered, "'Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake.'"

Cullen looked down at his script, obviously not phased by what he had to do. I'd punch him in his God damn pilgrim lips if he kissed her.

But, he continued on. "'Then move not while my prayer's effect I take./ This from my lips, by thine, my sin is purg'd.'" He grabbed Bella and kissed her affectionately on the lips.

The entire room burst out laughing and Ms. Wallace was crying tears of joy.

Bella finally pushed away, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. Oh, boy was she ever mad. I almost expected steam to come out of her ears.

"What the hell, Cullen? It's a _tryout_, not a God damn Broadway production!" she exclaimed angrily.

Cullen just looked dazed. Bella sat down beside me, still fuming. Cullen scowled and looked at nothing in particular before slowly making his way back to Rosalie and sitting down beside her. Lucky bastard.

"Want me to make his other eyes black, Bella?" I asked, discreetly glaring at him the entire time.

"I'd rather do it myself," she grumbled, crossing her arms and glaring at Cullen. "I have to get tutored by him tonight anyway."

I chuckled. Bella always got crazy around Cullen. Usually her hatred for him cracked me up. Hell, sometimes I even helped push it along. But not anymore. Cullen didn't just cross the line, he fucking danced all over it with a smile on his face. He hasn't seen my fury yet.

Ms. Wallace finally settled everyone down.

"Okay, now we'll have everyone that wants to try out for Mercutio come forth, please!"

Bella nudged me with her elbow. "It's the funny guy, 'member? He talks about sex–"

"Enough said," I assured her, standing up.

"Okay, turn to act one, scene four," Ms. Wallace announced. "You will all be reciting the Queen Mab soliloquy. All of it."

I looked at it. Shit it was long. I moved to the end of the line so I could have time to perfect my speech.

The other guys sucked chode. I definitely had a good chance at pleasing Bella with this. She'd have her out cut-out for her when I told her about my favour.

"Mr. McCarty?" Ms. Wallace asked. "Are you ready?"

I nodded with a broad grin. Then I started speaking in my best badass Shakespearean voice. "'O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you/ She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes/ In shape no bigger than an agate-stone/ On the forefinger of an alderman,/ Drawn with a team of little atomies/ Over men's noses as they lie asleep;/ Her waggon-spokes made of long spinners' legs,/ The cover of the wings of grasshoppers,/ Her traces of the smallest spider web,/ Her collars of moonshine's wat'ry beams,/ Her whip of cricket's bone, the lash of film,/ Her waggoner a small grey-coated gnat,/ Not half so big as a round little worm/ Prick'd from the lazy finger of a maid;/ Her chariot is an empty hazel-nut/ Made by the joiner squirrel, or old grub,/ Time out o' mind the faires' coachmakers./ And in this state she gallops night by night/ Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love.'" I thrust my hips with a short laugh, and then entire circle joined in laughing.

"Sit down, Mr. McCarty!" Ms. Wallace exclaimed. Her face was tomato red. "But, very good."

I snorted and flopped back into my chair between Alice and Bella.

A few more parts were tried out for, and then they began casting the Nurse to Juliet. Both Alice and Rosalie got up. This would be interesting.

Rosalie went first, and she did good, but she looked even better. I was sure Mercutio has a fun scene with the Nurse.

Alice started speaking and my ears automatically began listening. I was totally whipped by my girls.

"'Even or odd, of all days in the year,/ Come Lammas-eve at night shall she be fourteen,/ Susan, and she – God rest all Christian souls! –/ Were of an age. Well, susan's with God;/ She was too good for me. But, as I said,/ On Lammas-eve night shall she be fourteen;/ That shall she marry; I remember it will./ 'Tis since the earthquake now eleven years,/ And she was wean'd, - I never shall forget it –/ Of all the days of the year, upon that day;/ For I had then laid wormwood to my dug,/ Sitting in the sun under the dove-house wall;/ My lord and you were then at Mantua; -/ Nay do I bear a brain; - but, as I said,/ When it did taste the wormwood on the nipple/ Of my dug and felt it bitter, pretty fool,/ To see it tetchy and fall out wi' the dug!'"

"Thank you, Miss Brandon!" Ms. Wallace interrupted before Alice could finish her soliloquy.

Alice smiled and gave a quick curtsy before sitting down beside me again.

"I think everyone has tried out for something now," Ms. Wallace murmured, looking down at her clipboard. "Yes, everyone has recited a soliloquy. You all did an absolutely amazing job and I'm glad to see so much passion for the play! The parts, aside from Romeo and Juliet, will be chosen tonight and posted on the bulletin outside of the main office tomorrow. Bella, Edward, work on your lines as often as possible, and come to pick up your hour's sheets. Everyone else is free to go!"

Everyone got up and left. Alice and I lived right beside each other, so we always took turns driving. I really wasn't looking forward to getting into her little import...

* * *

"Chemistry can be a good and bad thing. Chemistry is good when you make love with it. Chemistry is bad when you make crack with it." – Adam Sandler

"Love is a matter of chemistry, but sex is a matter of physics."

* * *

Edward's PoV

Wow. I just kissed my enemy and _liked_ it. There was no tongue or even really any response from her. But she didn't break away quickly either, and I'm sure that wasn't because of my inhuman strength. She liked it, too.

Having to endure another hour and a half of listening to people try to talk with dignity was torture. When could I get the hell away from _her_?

Fuuuck. She was coming over to my house tonight, too! Fucking Biology, fucking tutoring, fucking Allan, fucking Bella... Hmm. I like that idea. What!? Ha. No I don't. Got you good.

That's what the rest of the tryout was like for me. Telling myself that I _didn't_ like the idea of Bella, and the more I thought about it, the more I wanted it. It probably had the most to do with the fact that I'd _never_ get her. Forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest, and all that shit.

I slowly looked her over. I mean, she was no Jessica Alba, but if Bella Swan wasn't Bella _Swan_, I'd take her for a hard ride in a second.

She was short; probably only up to my collarbone, but the clothes she wore made her legs go on forever. Like the tight yoga pants she was wearing today. Damn, did she look good in them. She had the most perfect ass in the world; even I had admitted that when our football team talked about women. She had a fucking figure that was so much better than any model. She was curves in all the right places, but still skinnier than most girls. Her tits weren't huge, but I wasn't a fan of huge tits. They looked like they were a bit more than a handful for me, which would be perfect. She had a slender necked that automatically made me think of gracefulness, which Bella did _not_ have. Her skin was pretty much see-through, but it worked for her. It was creamy and when she blushed, Lord help me, 'cause I'd be a liar if I said that shit didn't turn me on. She had a dimple in her chin when she smiled, and that was cute beyond words. Her lips were uneven and pouty and perfectly kissable. Her eyes were a deep brown, but I was sure I saw hints of gold and green in them when I was about to kiss her. Her hair was wavy and a rich chocolate brown and it sure as hell looked soft.

So, yeah, Bella Swan had a rockin' bod that turned me on occasionally. I could handle it.

But probably not so soon. Being alone in my room would be difficult to handle without losing my cool. Maybe I could bring Des in to keep me from doing anything stupid.

Ms. Wallace told Bella and I to work on our lines as often as possible, and I kind of got excited at that. We'd have to practice kissing some more and maybe I could catch a feel of those perky tits...

No, Edward, she's a God damn Swan, remember? You've hated her since you can remember. She puts you down and pulls stupid ass pranks on you all the time.

But, fuck, I'll be damned if I didn't like the hatred she had for me. The idea of a challenge intrigued me and who would be a better challenge than Bella Swan herself? I'd have to actually work to get in her pants. And maybe we'd even fight right before we fucked. That was the only reason I kept dating Tanya. We fought tooth and nail and then had incredible, angry sex. I kind of missed that.

Jesus Christ, Cullen! Get your act together. It's never gunna happen, and you don't _want_ it to happen. Remember the time she drew a dick on your face while you were asleep in English, or the time she threw a dirty condom on the windshield of your car while you were trying to impress the Spanish exchange student?

I nodded in satisfaction and then stood up to grab my hour's sheet and speak to the devil in disguise herself.

Ms. Wallace looked at her watch. "You two have a nice supper and study session! I'll have the rehearsal schedule up tomorrow."

Shit. Supper too? Would she eat with the family? Shit! Would Dad be home? I mean, he had nothing against Bella, but she was still a Swan.

I cleared my throat nervously as Ms. Wallace left the two of us alone.

"Do you think you could give me a ride to your house?" Bella asked in a stony voice. "My truck's getting fixed right now and if I didn't know you lived on farm, I'd walk, but I don't really want to walk three miles."

I looked at her, dazed by her long rant.

"And, if we could possibly get through this without you kissing me again, that'd be great," she added in an icy voice, glaring at me.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I mumbled, confused as fuck. "No kissing sounds perfect."

"Okay, well, let's get this over with," Bella muttered, picking up her jacket and book bag, and heading towards the door.

I followed her outside, into the rain, and to the Volvo. I unlocked it and she got in the passenger's seat. I could tell she was still angry about my kissing expertise.

I got in and started my car. I tore off for my house.

The heat was on high and Bella was still shivering. I was sweating, but I think it was because I was so damn nervous about Bella seeing my dad and him something rude, or, even worse, _her_ saying something rude to _him._

As it got warmer in the car, Bella's smell became more potent. Her perfume or conditioner or whatever smelt like strawberries and some kind of flowers Mom grew in the flower bed outside the front step.

I wondered what she'd smell like while she was underneath me... Fuck my life, this was ridiculous. Did I hit my head this morning? Or did I even wake up yet?

I discreetly pinched my thigh as hard as I could. Nope, this was reality. Bella Swan turned me on like no one ever had before.

We pulled up to the house and I had never been more thankful to get out of my car in my life.

I led Bella through the garage and into my porch. Everyone was already home.

"Edward's home!" Des squealed as she skidded around the corner to the porch. She jumped into my arms and planted a big, wet kiss on my cheek.

I chuckled and hugged her tightly. "Hey, monkey. What's for supper?"

"Ghetti and meat sauce," Des answered with a toothy grin. Then she noticed Bella. "Miss Bewwa! What awe you doin' hew?"

Bella cracked a smile, revealing that damn, cute dimple. "Your brother's going to help me with some school work, just like I help you at play school."

Des grabbed Bella's hand and tugged her down to her height. I noticed that Bella didn't have to lean very far.

"Is Edward bein' nice to you?" she asked in a low voice. "'Cause if he ain't, I'w teww Mama on him."

Bella laughed quietly. "No, Des, I think I can handle myself." They both looked at me and then each other, and burst out in giggles.

Huh? Oh, right. My black eye was still very prominent.

"Edward! Bring Bella and Des to the table!" Mom called from the dining room.

Des held Bella's hand and chatted about some of her friends from play school. Bella smiled and listened intently. Jesus, no wonder Des liked Bella more than me. She was way more patient with Des than I was.

"Mama, can Miss Bewwa sit by me? Pweeease?" Des whined, putting on her best pouty face.

Mom sighed, a content smile on her face. "Of course Bella can sit beside you, Des."

Des broke out her dimply smile and tugged Bella to the seat between her and me. Awkward...

Mom passed out already full plates to all of us.

"Alright, everyone, dig in," Mom announced, sitting between Des and Dad.

Mom began cutting up Des's spaghetti, Dad began spinning his spaghetti on a spoon, Bella already had a mouthful, and Des was using her hands to eat for now. It all seemed so...normal. Like Bella _belonged_ here. Hell, Mom and Des already loved her, I wanted to fuck her, and Dad tolerated her. It was hard to believe that a week ago I would have given myself a blow job before letting her even near my house.

"How'd tryouts go?" Mom asked as she passed the plate of garlic toast around.

I shrugged. "Alright. We already have our parts, so we just sat there basically."

Bella shot me a discreet glare.

"What did you think, Bella?" my mom asked with a smile. "Did you two have to recite something?"

Shit.

"I think it went interestingly enough..."

Shit.

"...Yes, we did recite our first bit of dialogue together..."

Shit.

"...And boy was _that_ ever interesting!"

Shit.

"Why's that?" my mom asked, furrowing her brow.

Oh, fuck.

Bella smiled deviously at me. She was going to get me into some deep trouble.

"Oh, I don't know, Edward and I are almost so competitive and I guess it crosses over into drama, too. We did a good job, it got super intense. We had to recite the part where Romeo and Juliet first meet, you know, their first kiss."

Dad choked on whatever he was eating.

"Carlisle!" Mom exclaimed, clapping him on the back. "Jesus Christ!"

Bella looked seriously concerned.

"I-I'm so sorry, Dr. Cullen!" she stammered, clearly upset for springing that on him. "I didn't mean to take you by surprise."

Dad shook his head, taking a drink of water. He swallowed and sighed.

"No, Bella, it's not your fault, just a, uh, coincidence," he assured her. "But, please, continue."

Bella looked shaken up.

"Yeah, I kissed her," I continued for her. "I got caught up in the scene and accidentally kissed her." I looked at Bella. "Did I apologize for that yet?"

"No," she murmured quietly, her cheeks lighting up with her blush. Damn, she looked good.

"Well, I'm sorry," I apologized, looking back at my plate.

"Uh, you're welcome," Bella stammered. "I mean, you're forgiven."

Everyone cracked a smile at her mistake. Even Dad. See, we can be civil...

The meal continued on with less stressful talk about Des and playschool and after-school jobs and universities. Bella was going to university in Seattle to become a writer.

"Ah, the U of W, huh?" Dad asked proudly. "I took my pre-med there, wonderful school."

Bella blushed. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to going there."

I looked at the clock. It was already seven and I still had other homework to do.

"May Bella and I be excused?" I asked Mom. "I'll need a solid hour to tutor here, and I still have some English homework to do, too."

"Sure," Mom granted with a smile. "Leave the door open though, honey."

I was appalled. "Jesus, Mom! Why don't you tell me to wear a condom while you're at it."

I heard Bella clap a hand over her mouth behind me. Dad was gaping at Mom.

"Edward!" Mom exclaimed, cupping her hands over Des's ears. "Manners! Language!"

"Sorry," I mumbled, trying to hide my grin. "C'mon, Bella."

I led her up the stairs to my room. Once she was in, I slightly closed the door, and started chuckling quietly. I heard Bella laughing behind me.

"Your mom's priceless, Edward," Bella gasped.

"Tell me about it," I replied, still chuckling.

Bella wiped her eyes and then pulled out her Bio binder and textbook.

She was still smiling when she said, "My mom's the complete opposite. She'd say close the door and wear a condom and something along the lines of 'That's my girl.'"

I let out a short laugh. I'd always heard that Renee Swan was a real character.

Bella shook her head with a fond smile before snapping out of it. "Where do you want me?"

Naked in bed. "Uh, on the floor would be best."

She plopped down right where she was and opened her binder to the first assignment we had.

We only talked about Biology for the next hour, but my mind wandered to places that I would never visit in real life.

Like...

Would she dress up like a teacher during a tutor session with her surprisingly sexy glasses for me?

Would she dress up like a cheerleader after football one night?

Was she good at stripping?

Was she good at lap dances?

Did her pouty lips have power?

Would she like it if I talked dirty to her?

Would she like it rough?

Would she give it to me rough?

And the one that surprised me the most:

Did she ever get sick of our fight?

I mean, I was kind of over it, especially now that I wanted to fuck her six ways from Sunday and back, but did she ever want it to be over?

I got sick of hearing the good ol' Cullen's-are-better-than-Swan's speech at least once a week from Dad. I felt guilty as hell for treating Bella like no girl ever deserves to be treated. I hated not being able to make friends that were followers of the Swan side. I hated not being able to get to know the real Bella. The Bella that treated Des like her own sister, the Bella that throws her heart and soul into reading fucking Shakespeare, hell, I even wanted to know the Bella that was in love with Jacob Douche-bag.

She was one of the few people that called me out on my shit and didn't take my stupidity. Mom, Jasper, my Grandma Masen, and Bella Swan were the only people that didn't treat me like a spoiled brat or a fucktard. They treated me exactly how I treated them, whether it be with love, friendship, or hatred. They treated me how I deserved to be treated, and I admired that in a person.

"Well, hallelujah, Bella Swan understands mitosis!" I exclaimed when we finished her assignment.

She grinned and put her stuff away. "Thanks. Hey, do you want me to look over your poem one last time? We say them tomorrow for Banner."

I handed her my paper. She read it quickly and handed it back with a smile.

"Still amazes me," she murmured, heading towards the door. "You'll do fine."

"Do you need a ride?" I asked, setting my poem down.

She shook her head. "My house is actually pretty close to yours and there's a path through the woods to my backyard."

My eyebrows came together. "Really? I would have never guessed."

Bella shrugged. "I was a curious kid. I know my way around Forks as well as I know my way around my own bedroom. Thanks again." She closed the door behind her.

Well, now I wanted to bang her and get to know her. Was it possible that I was falling for the enemy?

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuuunnnnnn. Haha. Wuh-oh. Edward thinks he's interested in Bella's body AND her brain. Whatever shall he do?**

**About the chapter:**

**The slashes represent the end of the lines in the play. Like, Edward's last line would look like this in the book:**

**Then move not while my prayer's effect I take.  
This from my lips, by thin, my sin is purg'd.**

**Ha, I considered being a bitch and making Emmett ask Bella to bang him as the favour. Boy, would I have **_**laughed**_**. But some of you wouldn't have liked that, and I'd rather please you than myself, haha.**

**Let me know if you don't want to hear anymore soliloquies. I'm sick of writing them out, but if you like hearing them, I'll keep it up. But, I prefer doing what I did for Bella and Edward, dialogue. **

**I couldn't resist the Adam Sandler quote. It's too funny. And, it has nothing to do with anything, haha.**

**Well, that's all. Now I'm pretty sure things'll be slower than usual. That chapter just jumped on me, and I couldn't help but to write it.**

**Review!**


	12. Rumours and Nosebleeds

**Woo! Suave Secrets! Yeah! Haha, enjoy!**

* * *

"Gossip needn't be false to be evil – there's a lot of truth that shouldn't be passed around." – Frank A. Clark

* * *

Bella's PoV

I think I'm going insane. Completely and totally crazy.

I kissed a Cullen and I _liked_ it.

Well, kind of. I mean, in the way that I didn't like it that much at all. Psh, yeah, totally didn't enjoy it.

But it wasn't completely revolting either. In fact, his lips were actually surprisingly soft compared to Jacob's. And warm and inviting and delicious–

Ugh. Cullen, remember?

Right. Me no likey Cullen. At all, in any way, shape, or form. Nada. Nothing.

But his _lips_, and his sexy, crooked smile, and the way his green eyes are actually just a light teal with yellow surrounding the pupil, making his eyes _look_ green.

I closed my eyes and shook my head as I walked away from Edward's house.

My mind wandered back to our kiss and how were so confused by what happened after that we just stared into each other's eyes for a second. I remember thinking, _How can something so very wrong feel so fucking right?_

Then I remembered how I was supposed to react. Nobody noticed our intimacy, thank God. Not even Alice, who usually picked up on everything.

But after I sort of convinced myself that I didn't like having Edward's lips on mine, I started to think about Edward as just Edward, not Edward _Cullen._

He was ridiculously good looking. Easily the best looking guy at Forks High School. His chaotic, bronzy-brown hair looked perfectly imperfect in all of its disarray. I even admitted to Alice once that I would like to touch Edward's hair once to see if it was actually as soft as it looked. And then I told her I was scared I would get lice while doing it to cover up my weird urge.

His skin was slightly darker than mine, but who's wasn't? His eyes absolutely _amazed_ me. They made you think, which was really weird, since they were only a pair of eyeballs. But the whole blue and yellow rather than green made you look closer and think harder about him.

He had a freakin' perfect nose, even though I remember Emmett breaking it in eighth grade when Edward called me a slut, even though he didn't know what it meant.

He had a little scar of his left cheek from the time I stabbed him with a fork in fourth grade for making Alice cry. I forget why now, but apparently it had been fork-stab worthy.

His lips were thin, but full. They were always pulled into his amused, crooked grin, it seemed. Either he was smirking or he was frowning. There no in between that I'd ever seen.

He had a rather long, strong neck. His Adam's apple was prominent and I wanted to leave a hickey there pretty badly. Something about his Adam's apple just sent me over the edge with lust, which was so beyond weird.

Don't even get a girl started on Edward Cullen's body. She'll never shut up. It's muscular and lean and strong and perfection is so many ways. He's got biceps, triceps, pecks, an eight pack, quads, calves, _everything_. And, from what I've heard, he's got a huge penis. But that's just what I heard. Not that I care about that. 'Cause I don't. And not in the I'd-accept-him-anyway way. In the I'd-never-bang-him-if-I-had-the-chance way.

Yeah, sure, Bella, you keep telling yourself that.

Fucking emotions, fucking school, fucking teachers, fucking drama, fucking Edward... Oh, boy. Now I've got that idea in my head, too!

I leaned against a tree and moaned as images of Edward thrusting himself inside me filled my mind. And I'll bet it'd feel good too.

Ugh! I _hated_ Edward, for Christ's sake! _Hated_ him with an all-consuming, fiery passion. Passion that could easily be turned into lust. Which it already sort of was.

I mean, the idea of angry sex always got me excited. Jacob hated fighting with me though, and I haven't tried anything since then.

If Edward and I ever, in some alternate universe, did get...intimate with each other, Lord knows we'd fight just as hard as we loved. Oh boy. My imagination was wild today.

I could see it now, I wind up to slap Edward across the face, and he catches me, and then kisses me hard. Then one thing would lead to another, and life would be fucking wonderful.

Bella Swan! Get yourself together, woman! This is Edward Cullen we're imagining. The very same Edward Cullen that threw a baby shower for you last year at school. The very same Edward Cullen that sent that picture of you around the whole God damn state...

Tears welled up in my eyes. How could on boy, my _enemy_, get my emotions so mixed up? I hated him still, but that part of me was fading slowly as I reconsidered everything.

Edward was fun, nice, caring, kind, gorgeous, funny, smart, easygoing...perfect. But he could be so rude, mean, and disgusting at the same time.

And I couldn't even talk to anyone about this either.

If this became public, my life would be ruined. Not Edward's, _mine_. Edward was quite a bit more popular than me, and people usually sided with him. I'd get burned and Edward would stand by and laugh as my life crumbled down in front of me.

How could someone laugh at another person when they're so amazing with their younger siblings? I didn't get it. He was just beyond wonderful with Des. I'd never seen him so happy as when Des jumped into his arms when we got there. It was so touching and heart-warming and I seriously considered jumping into Edward's arms myself.

And his parents were so much more normal than mine. It felt nice to have an actual sit-down meal rather than eating whenever I got hungry. It felt like I had stepped into a sitcom where everything's just as it should be.

Dr. Cullen was actually very...tolerable. I felt terrible still for making him choke.

Edward even stood up for me kind of. He announced our kiss without hesitation or shame. It made my heart thump furiously and my whole body tingle.

I felt stupefied. All these jumbled up, love-hate feelings made me feel stupid.

Being alone with Edward in his room wasn't bad at all. Well, besides the fact that I thought about all of the things we could achieve on his very spacious, comfy-looking bed. But, otherwise, no big deal.

Edward knew Biology. I'd give him that. And even though I should have been paying attention, I wasn't completely there.

I was thinking about a million different things, like...

Would he play doctor with me?

Would he whisper Shakespeare in my ear?

Would we shower together?

Did he have magic fingers?

Would we ever have sex at the library?

Would he talk to dirty to me?

Would _I_ talk dirty to _him_?

Would he fuck me hard, like I so desperately wanted him to?

And the one that surprised me the most:

Is he sick of this family feud?

I was over it. I hated that I was always waiting for another prank to hit me. I hated that my dad decided that it was his fatherly duty to remind me practically every day that Cullen's were rich dirt bags that didn't deserve anything they had.

More importantly, I hated that it restricted my social life. Seriously, the only girls that liked me at school were Angela and Alice, and the guys only liked me because of Emmett and my naked picture.

I wanted to be able to say hi to Jasper without having Rosalie or Edward whisk him away from "the evil Swan girl."

I wanted to know Edward the most. I wanted to know why he acted so differently around different people. I wanted to know why he's friends with Rosalie and Jasper. I wanted to know the Edward that Des knows as her older brother. I wanted to know what Edward did when he was away from prying eyes.

Edward was one of the few people that never ceased to surprise me. Whether it was with a new prank or the fact that he apologized for everything, I was on my toes. And I liked that in a person.

I walked in my house through the back door and headed straight to bed. I had done way too much thinking to stay up any longer.

--

School was...alright. Better than it had been since the beginning of the year. Alice didn't get the nurse, she was Lady Capulet. Rosalie was the nurse, which sucked some serious balls. Emmett was Mercutio. And Alice noticed that Jasper was Benvolio, even though he hadn't been at the tryout.

All in all, it was alright.

Edward and I didn't talk at school, which was fine with me. I think.

It was what was _expected_ of us, so I supposed that's what we were required to do.

But people bugged us pretty horribly. Someone must have spread the kiss around. In a small town like Forks, people know that you're in trouble before you do. Gossip is our favourite sport.

I was walking to Biology when Mike ran up beside me. Here we go...

"I hear you kissed Cullen."

Good for you, Mike! Your brain processed something today!

"He kissed me, actually," I replied with a toss of my hair.

"I heard you kissed back," Mike answered with a grin.

"Oh yeah? Is that right?" I asked mockingly. "When have I ever given a shit what people say about me, Mike? Hmm? Remember the time I was supposedly pregnant? Or a lesbian? I've dealt with more rumours than you have tits."

Mike opened his mouth and closed it.

I opened the Biology door and walked in, smiling smugly at my quick wits. I sat down beside Edward, still grinning.

"How about these rumours, huh?" Edward asked with a smirk. "Apparently we've been having sex for years and the fight is just a cover for our love."

I snorted and Edward chuckled.

"Oh, did you hear that I also discreetly grabbed your cock during the kiss, too?" I asked, giggling. "I mean, honestly? Could people get more ridiculous?"

"Or what about the one where Ms. Wallace had to break up apart 'cause we were going at it so hard?"

I laughed loudly and then noticed that the entire room was silent. People were staring at us.

I looked at the table, blushing.

Edward cleared his throat nervously. "So, apparently they're allowed to talk about us, but we're not allowed to talk to each other. Isn't that weird, Bella?"

I shoot him a thankful glance.

"Yeah, really weird... Kind of like the rumour about us planning to elope, just like Romeo and Juliet," I replied with a grin.

Edward laughed loudly. "Seriously? Jeez, we're rebels. My mom's going to _kill_ me."

And then people went back to talking amongst themselves.

"Thanks," I murmured.

"My pleasure," Edward assured me smoothly, grinning. "Oh, I definitely got a ninety-five for my poem."

"What?" I asked, my mouth dropping open. "No way! That's so awesome, Edward!"

I threw my arms around his neck spontaneously. His arms snaked around my waist and he squeezed me tightly.

Once again, the room was silent.

I pulled away slowly, blushing.

"Ha, got you all," I stammered. "We wanted to see if you'd fall for it."

The class gave us confused looks before slowly going back to normal conversations again.

"Sorry," I muttered, putting my hand on my forehead. "I'm an enthusiastic tutor, and when my people get high marks, I get excited, and that usually ends up in affectionate gestures, and–"

"It's alright," Edward assured me with a grin. "I'm glad someone gets that excited or their students doing well."

I blushed and turned back to the front.

Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, I needed to calm down. Or avoid Edward or something. This was getting a bit ridiculous.

* * *

"The affections are like lightening: you cannot tell where they will strike till they have fallen." – Lee Iacocca

* * *

Edward's PoV

_She hugged me, she hugged me, she hugged me... _I kept chanting over and over in my head as I made my way to Chemistry.

That whole hour was so normal, but so perfect. We had a civilized conversation, we laughed with each other, we defended each other, _she hugged me, she hugged me, she hugged me!_

I was in shock for a split second, but then I realized what an opportunity this was, and I'd probably never get it again, so I hugged her back. And she didn't pull away until she realized that we were being stared at either. And she didn't yell at me, and I sure as hell didn't yell at her.

I stumbled into the classroom and flopped down in my seat beside Jasper and in front of Rosalie.

"What the hell was that, Edward?" Rosalie hissed behind me. "You were way beyond friendly with Swan today. What gives?"

I shrugged. "I promised my parents I'd treat her like a person from now on. It's my punishment for sending that picture of her around."

Jasper shot me an amazed look. He probably knew better than to believe that this was a punishment for me. I loved every second of it.

"Oh, okay," Rosalie murmured as she leaned back in her seat. "That makes sense."

Jasper and I looked at each other and smirked. I had a feeling he'd be inquiring about all of this later.

Once we finished our assignment, we were allowed to leave early, so I finished as quickly as possible and left for my locker.

I passed by the Gym and noticed that Bella was lying on the floor, her shirt drenched in blood. I dropped my Chem books and burst through the doors, pushing through the crowd before dropping to my knees beside Bella.

Bella groaned, her eyelids fluttering shut. Her nose was bleeding out a river of red. I pulled her into a sitting position so she wouldn't choke on her own blood.

"What happened?" I asked the group surrounding us.

"She ran into my elbow while I was shooting the basketball and then she slammed into the wall," one guy answered. "It just happened less than a minute ago."

I nodded, picking Bella easily up. "Tell Coach Clapp that I'm taking Bella to the nurse. She'll probably have to go home, too."

Everyone backed away slowly as I carried Bella out of the gym and down the hall into the nurse's office. She jumped out of her chair.

"Oh, Bella!" she gasped. "I thought you'd gotten over your clumsy stage."

Bella gave a weak laugh. "Not yet, Mrs. McCloud."

I smiled down at Bella.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up and then I'll check out your nose," Mrs. McCloud announced, grabbing some paper towel and wetting it.

I grabbed some too and began wiping Bella's neck gently. There was blood everywhere.

"You don't need to stay, Mr. Cullen," Mrs. McCloud murmured as she wiped Bella's chin. "I can handle this."

"I got let out of Chemistry early," I assured her. "And, besides, Bella is supposed to be coming to my place tonight."

"I am?" Bella asked quietly.

"Yes," I reminded her.

She just nodded and closed her eyes.

I began wiping her lips and cheeks. She winced when I wiped the tip of her nose clean.

"Did that hurt, Isabella?" Mrs. McCloud asked.

Bella just grimaced.

"Might be broken," Mrs. McCloud muttered. "She should probably get an X-ray."

"I'll take her," I offered.

"Are you sure, Edward? You don't need to take care of her..."

"It's fine," I assured her. "My pleasure."

Mrs. McCloud nodded. "Let's change your shirt quickly, Miss Swan. Do you need help?"

Bella didn't answer.

"By George! She's fainted!" Mrs. McCloud exclaimed. "Hurry up, Cullen. We have to change her shirt and get her to the hospital!"

"Ch-change her shirt?" I stammered. "Mrs. McCloud, I don't think–"

"Oh, save it, Mr. Cullen," Mrs. McCloud snapped, pulling Bella's arm out of her sleeves. "I know you've seen worse."

Wide-eyed, I began helping Mrs. McCloud pull Bella's shirt over head. Mrs. McCloud threw it in the garbage and I tried not to stare at her light blue, lacy bra.

We pulled on an old FHS t-shirt that was several sizes too big, and then I carried Bella out to my car and took off for the hospital.

Bella groaned, her head rolling around as I sped around curves.

"Please don't puke in my car," I whispered.

"Pull over," she begged. "I'm gunna throw up."

I slammed on the brakes and pulled over to the shoulder of the road. I undid Bella's buckle for her as she grabbed the door handle and let herself out.

She dry heaved a few times before her lunch hit the pavement. All I could think was, _Thank God she asked me to pull over._

She fell back against the seat, pulling her feet back in the car and shutting the door.

"Sorry," she murmured, looking a bit sick still.

"Not a problem," I muttered, taking off again. "As long as you don't puke in my car, we're good."

"The smell of blood always makes me sick," she explained, holding her stomach. "And there was _a lot_ of it this time."

I pulled around to the emergency room doors and shut off the car. I got out and walked around to Bella's side. She had the door open and she was trying to stand up.

"Can I give you a piggy back ride?" I asked her, taking her hand.

She nodded, I turned around, and crouched down, letting her lock he arms and legs around me. I kicked the door shut and walked into the hospital with Bella on my back.

"Hello, Mrs. Weber," I murmured to the nurse at the desk. "Is my dad here?"

"Yes," she answered slowly, scowling at Bella. "Do you need him?"

I nodded.

She huffed and stood up. "Follow me."

I followed Mrs. Weber to the closest ER room where my dad was stitching up a little girl's finger.

"You're doing great, Janet," my dad assured her as he pushed the needle through her skin. "I'll just bandage this, and then you can go home."

The little girl's lip trembled. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

"Oh, Janet," Bella murmured weakly. "I help her at playschool. She's Lauren Mallory's little sister."

My face involuntarily scrunched up in dislike. Lauren Mallory was disgusting.

"Janet's nothing like Lauren," Bella assured me, as if she knew what I was thinking. "Janet's more like Mr. Mallory. He's a sweet old man."

I noticed the man holding Janet's other hand. He wiped away her stray tears and kissed her forehead with a warm smile. I would have never guessed he was the dragon's father.

"You're all done," my dad murmured gently. He handed her a sucker. "Here you go, Janet. I'll see you in a couple weeks, okay?"

She nodded, looking at her red sucker. My dad left to clean his tools and Mr. Mallory picked Janet up off the bed and walked away, snuggling her.

I hoped right then and there that I could be half the father he was right now.

"Hey, Dad," I greeted, letting Bella sit on the table. "Bella need to get checked out."

Dad looked at me with a scowl and then noticed Bella on the table, barely able to sit up. Her nose was _still_ bleeding.

"What happened?" my dad asked, getting over the feud and acting professional.

"Ran into a guy's elbow and then kissed the wall," Bella mumbled.

My dad chuckled while he snapped on some new gloves. "Only you, Bella, could accomplish something like that."

Bella smirked weakly.

My dad began pressing around. Bella winced every once in a while.

"Hmm," my dad murmured to himself, pulling away. "It's not broken, but it will be bruised for a while."

"She fainted, too," I added, wanting nothing to be looked over.

"Shut up, Edward," Bella hissed through her teeth. She looked at my dad pleadingly. "Really, Dr. Cullen, it's nothing. There was just so much blood, and I hate blood."

Dad nodded thoughtfully. "Just take some Tylenol or something for it."

Bella let out a sigh of relief, blowing some blood off her lips.

"I'll let the nurse help you with the nosebleed, and then you can head out," Dad told her. "Edward, can I talk to you for a second?"

I rolled my eyes at Bella with a grin and followed Dad out into the hallway.

He shut the door and we stood off to the side of the window.

"Edward, why are you taking care of Bella Swan?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"She got hurt?" It was a question because I didn't know why he would ask such an irrelevant question.

"But why _you_?" he pressed quietly.

"I dunno," I mumbled. "She was supposed to come to our house today to tutor me for English anyway."

My dad let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing his forehead with his palm. "You're still a Cullen, Edward. She's still a Swan. I'll tolerate her, I'll be polite, but I don't want you on over-friendly terms with her."

I scowled. "Dad, don't–"

"No, Edward," my dad interrupted me, holding his hand up. "Don't forget who you are. Stop hanging out with her, son. She's still a God damn Swan, for Christ's sake!"

By the end of his rant, he was yelling.

"Whatever, Dad," I muttered, going back into the room.

I closed the door behind me and shook my head.

"Are you ready to go back to my place or do you want to go home to sleep or something?" I asked wearily, sick and tired of this fight.

"I think I'll call my mom," Bella answered coolly, holding a Kleenex under her nose. "I'm a 'God damn Swan', remember?"

"Bella–" I groaned.

"No, Edward," she interrupted, tears in her eyes, even though she was smirking. "Your dad's right. We can't forget who we are just because of some play and some tutoring. You're a Cullen, I'm a Swan, and by some stupid rule, we have to hate each other."

"Please don't make us end up like them," I mumbled hopelessly. "I thought we could be different."

"Me too," she whispered so quietly that I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear it.

I shuffled out of her room more depressed than I had felt in a long time.

* * *

**So, this is only a minor conflict. Not even a big deal. Don't worry about it. **

**This is the first time I've made Carlisle evil in my fanfics, and I don't like doing that. Freak, Carlisle's my favourite!**

**To all my The Dirty and the Delicate fans, I'm dreadfully sorry. I'm deleting the story until I find inspiration, 'cause I hate looking at it and getting depressed because my muse is being a dink and doesn't like me right now. As soon as I find the inspiration, I promise to repost it all. But, right now, it just ain't happenin'.**

**In saying that, I will be starting a new fanfic in its place. I have a zillion ideas that I'd love to write, so I thought I'd do one that I have fresh inspiration for. **

**Anyway, that is all. These chapters are always way long. Like, minimum, twelve typed pages. I'm so damn proud of myself, haha.**

**Review! **


	13. Makeups and Hookups

**Welcome back to Suave Secrets! Enjoy this chapter, which takes place in **_**October.**_** An entire month has passed since we last heard from Bella and Edward.**

* * *

"Belief means not wanting what is true." – Friedrich Nietszche

* * *

Edward

Bella and I didn't enjoy each other like we did for those two days. I could tell Bella didn't want to be with me so much, but she did out of obligation anyway. She was always polite and kind, never mean like she used to be, but she wasn't as enthusiastic.

Even at rehearsals I could tell she was holding back. She wasn't as into it as she was at the tryout. We never did the kissing scenes either. Ms. Wallace said she'd save those for last.

I was anxiously waiting for those rehearsals. Maybe I could put some fire back in Bella's spirit if I kissed her again. Besides that, I simply wanted to kiss her. I haven't even _looked_ at another girl since really seeing Bella for the first time.

Life became increasingly busy, even if I was grounded. I had football, drama, tutoring, babysitting Des, homework, and my mom's never ending 'To Do' list. And on top of all that, I spent a great deal of time trying to find the path to Bella's house.

Every Saturday after breakfast, Des and I would go for a walk through the woods, trying to get to the other side. We've ended up at the foot of the mountains, a clearing, and an old, rickety house, but not Bella's yet. But I would find her eventually.

Jasper was getting closer and closer to the Brandon girl, and I felt like I was losing him as a friend. He even started eating lunch at Bella's table instead of mine. There were practically no other boys that I could tolerate in this school, not that any of them would risk coming to the Cullen side of the school.

Rosalie, however, was trying to get closer to me, which was okay, I guess. I thought she was with that Royce guy from Port Angeles, but she told me she was through with "that cunt." Now she practically followed me everywhere. When I was at the Gym in Forks, so was she. When I went to pick up Des from playschool or a friend's house, she decided to come along, too.

"I hardly ever get to see Des," she'd whine. "Come on, Edward."

And, I'd give in, because I wasn't a huge fan of thinking that I had no friend's left.

Des and I were having our usual Saturday morning breakfast of Lucky Charms together in the kitchen.

Des primly set her spoon down beside her puddle of spilled milk.

"Edwawd, why don't Wose come wit us when we go in da woods?" Des asked, her brown eyes full of curiosity.

"Rose wouldn't like coming in the woods with us, Des," I answered, leaving my spoon beside my bowl. "She's a sissy, remember?"

"Wight, wight," Des murmured with a nod. "Awe you datin' Wose?"

I dropped my spoon this time in shock.

"No, Des!" I exclaimed. "I would never date Rosalie! Why would you ask something like that?"

Des shrugged nonchalantly. "She wooks at you funny, wike she was gunna gwab you by da eaws and kiss youw face off."

My eyes bulged. How could I have _not_ caught that kind of look? Rosalie couldn't like me like that. We've been friends since forever, for Christ's sake!

"Oh," was my brilliant response to Des's observations.

Des nodded, chewing and swallowing a mouthful of Lucky Charms. "I fink you and Miss Bewwa should date though, Edwawd. She's my favouwite giwl in da whole wide wowld. You should have seen hew at pwayscoo on Fuwsday. She did a dance fow us dwessed wike a cwown!" Des giggled in her high-pitched laugh.

I smirked. "Maybe I should come to play school with you one of these times and see Miss Bella do all this crazy stuff, huh?"

Des gave me a wide-eyed smile. "Weawwy, Edwawd? You'd do that? Miss Bewwa would pwobably wike some help. There awe some bad boys at scoo."

I considered it for a second. What a perfect time to talk to Bella. She'd have to remain civil in front of all the kids, and with Des there, I was sure to get plenty of one-on-one time.

"Yeah, I think I will come with you on Thursday, Des," I decided with a smile. "Now let's go for a walk."

* * *

"What I love about my wife is that she's a really strong-minded, stubborn, fiery woman. I find that sexier than anything else." – Christian Bale

* * *

Bella

I had somehow managed to distance myself from Edward for an entire month. Don't ask me how I've lasted this long, because, quite frankly, I don't know either.

The more time I spent with Edward, the more I could see myself being _with_ him. Not just sexually, but in an actual _relationship_, like one that leads to love and trust and time spent together.

And the more I thought about it, the more I wanted it, and I knew I couldn't have it. It all came back to our dad's fighting. I shouldn't have to abandon my family or make Edward abandon his for us to be together. That was selfish and I wouldn't do it.

But I _wanted_ to so badly.

I rolled onto my stomach, shaking my head and trying to concentrate on my Biology. We had a test tomorrow, and I was pretty nervous.

I seriously considered phoning Edward for help. I mean, it was two o'clock on a Sunday. What else would he be doing?

I tapped my pen against my bed and glanced at the cordless phone. I knew Dad had the number saved on there somewhere just in case he needed to yell at Dr. Cullen for something.

I grabbed it and flipped through the contact's list to _Cullen_. The number flashed by, tempting me to just press "Talk." I pursed my lips. No one would be at my house until seven anyway. That would leave us plenty of time to talk. Er, _study._

I pressed "Talk" and pressed the phone to my ear, butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

"Hewwo?" a childish voice answered.

I smiled, recognizing Des's speech impediment immediately. "Hey, Des, it's Miss Bella. Is your brother home?"

There was silence and then Des screamed, "Edwawd! Miss Bewwa's on da phone! Pick uuuuuup!"

I stifled a giggle.

"Bella?" Edward answered.

"Yeah, it's me," I sighed. "I'm freaking out about this Bio test. Do you wanna come to my place and help me? I mean, if you're not busy or anything..."

"No, no, that's perfect...ly fine with me," Edward assured me awkwardly. "I'll be there in five minutes."

"'Kay, see you in five," I murmured, pressing "End" after.

The butterflies started flying faster in my stomach. Edward fucking _Cullen_ was coming to my house. And we would be all alone. And I kind of didn't want to study.

I shook my head, mentally scolding myself for thinking such a thing.

I picked up my books and practically flew down the stairs, elated by the idea of Edward walking through my front door.

God, I was a weird child. I had to remember to ask Mom whether I had been dropped when I was a baby.

I was grateful that I was wearing jeans instead of sweat pants, like I usually did on Sunday's. I pulled my hair back with a pencil and I, of course, had my nerdy glasses on. One more month and then I could get the God damn contacts.

There was a knock at the door and I felt like I was going to throw up.

I forced myself to walk to the door and open it with a forced, timid smile, looking at Edward's runners instead of his face.

"Hey, thanks for coming," I croaked, way beyond nervous now.

"It's my tutorial duty," Edward replied with a chuckle.

I let him in, still not glancing at him.

I led him into the kitchen where my books were waiting. I sat down and he sat beside me. He immediately started explaining what he knew I'd have trouble with. I watched his long fingers point to important words and diagrams, trying to get me to understand. I nodded occasionally so he's keep talking. God, his voice was sexy.

I finally allowed myself a glance at Edward's face. I had to stifle an aroused moan. He looked serious, but still playful.

"Can we just talk?" I blurted. "About...not Biology or English or Shakespeare?"

Edward looked at me, confused.

"More specifically about us," I clarified, my eyes darting around nervously.

Edward let out a sigh and his face relaxed.

"I thought you'd never ask," he admitted with a crooked smile.

"I'm sorry," I began, "for avoiding you for the past month. I just felt bad, because for us to be friends, that would mean we'd have to hurt our dad's and I could go without doing that."

Edward's face flashed with pain for a second, but he covered it quickly.

"At the same time," I continued slowly, "I don't think I can ever go back to hating you, Edward. Or even just being polite. I want to be your friend, Edward."

He thought about it and I waited for an answer anxiously.

"Are we being absolutely honest with each other right now?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, then, I can honestly say that I want more than your friendship, Bella."

My jaw fell slack. He-he wanted me, too? How...why? Why would he want his enemy? How could he feel the same way I do?

"Edward, I–" I started.

But he interrupted. "Bella–"

"No, Edward," I continued. "I don't think I could do that."

His face hardened. "Is it because of our dad's? They shouldn't matter, Bella."

"Edward, it's _more_ than that–"

"Whatever," he muttered, standing up angrily. "You're practically a virgin anyway."

Then I got angry.

"Excuse me?" I asked, standing up as well. "Do you want to say that to my face, Cullen?"

He turned back to me, smirking tauntingly. "More specifically, you would be a shitty lay, Swan."

I shook my head, walking closer to him. "Cullen, I may be a naive girl when it comes to sex, but that doesn't mean I don't have a few tricks up my sleeves. I could make you cum like that." I snapped my fingers.

"Oh yeah?" he scoffed. "Prove it."

I was taken by surprise. "I don't think–"

Edward snorted. "Typical. All talk, no show."

I pursed my lips angrily. I'd show him.

"Fine," I hissed. "Follow me."

I stomped up the stairs and into my room and Edward followed me.

"Sit," I demanded, pointing to my bed, taking my glasses off and setting them on my desk.

Edward sat down with a tantalizing smile, challenging me to live up to my word.

I knelt in front of him, my fingers clumsily undoing his belt and jeans. He lifted his ass of my bed and helped me pull down his pants and boxers.

I stifled a gasp. The rumours were true. He had a huge cock.

I put my hands on his thighs, leaning in closer to his hard member. I blew lightly on the tip, causing the pre-cum to emerge.

I raised an eyebrow and looked up at Edward. His eyes were already closed. Fuck, this would be easy.

I licked the tip, swirling my salvia and his cum around generously. Edward groaned quietly above me.

I licked his cock from base to tip, revelling in the fact that I was living out one of my darkest fantasies right now.

I took as much of him as I could in my mouth, vacuuming my mouth shut on his cock. I grabbed what I couldn't fit in my mouth with my hand. I picked a slow speed to torture Edward a bit. Make him beg for me to fuck him with my mouth.

My extra hand gently squeezed Edward's balls, making him start talking.

"Jesus, Bella," he groaned, fisting his hands in my hair, making the pencil fall to the ground.

I started going faster and that made Edward moan and tug harder at my hair.

I was letting my own pleasure override me, and I accidentally took too much of Edward's cock in my mouth, causing me to gag.

"Fuck," Edward moaned. "You're amazing, Bella. You're so fucking amazing."

My own arousal was overwhelming as Edward's dick twitched in my mouth before he orgasmed, spilling himself into my mouth. I sucked the cocky bastard dry.

I wiped my mouth and stood up, still angry at Edward's accusations.

I was about to start bragging, but Edward pulled me to him, and devoured my mouth, plunging his tongue into my mouth.

And I kissed back. God, did I ever kiss back. Edward laid down and I was flush on top of him, my hands _finally_ brushing through his soft, chaotic locks of hair.

I broke away from his mouth, still angry.

"Get out," I growled, standing up.

"What?" he asked, dazed and confused.

"Get. Out," I demanded, pointing to the door.

I noticed his cock getting a bit harder. He was turned on by my bossy side? Interesting...

Edward quickly did up his pants and stood up, still in a post-coital daze.

"Bella," he murmured.

"I told you I could make you cum, and you helped me with my Bio, so we're done here," I informed him. "I'll see you tomorrow at school and then we're going to practice our kissing scenes, 'cause Lord knows Ms. Wallace doesn't want another scene like that happening in her rehearsals."

Edward gave me a weird look. "'Kay..."

I pointed at the door again.

"See you tomorrow, I guess," he mumbled, leaving my room.

I heard the stairs squeak under his weight, the door closed quietly, and his Volvo start. Only then did I let myself relax. I fell onto my bed, the exact place that I had just give Edward a fucking _blow job_ in.

I groaned and hid my face with my hands. What was I _thinking_? Oh yeah, let's give Edward a God damn blow job just to prove that I can make him come! Yeah! Sounds fucking fantastic!

_Idiot._

He wouldn't tell. I knew he wouldn't tell, so I wasn't worried about that. What I was worried about was the fact that I wanted to do it again! I wanted to control Edward with a simple flick of my tongue and tasted him in my mouth. And, I'd be a damn dirty liar if I said I didn't want him to do the same to me.

_Oh, please, Edward, won't you fuck me with your tongue?_

Might as well call him up again to study for a non-existent English pop quiz tomorrow to see if his smart ass tongue is as good at making me cum as it at making me mad.

"Bella Swan, you are a smitten retard," I murmured aloud from behind my hands.

And it was true. I was falling for Edward Cullen. And that scared me and elated me at the same time.

I wondered if he was feeling the same...

* * *

**This is one of those monumental scenes in the series. I had this scene mapped out before I posted the prologue.**

**Alright, alright, before you start freaking out because Bella dove right into a blowie, just know this. If some guy said that I'd be a shitty lay and I didn't know fuck all about sex, I'd probably prove myself. Especially if this guy was someone I'd like to bang anyway. Think about it, ladies and gentlemen. If Peter Facinelli walked up to you and said, "Prove to me that you can make me cum." would you not jump all over that fine piece of ass? I damn well would. (Sorry, Jenny Garth. You're back burner in my fantasies.)**

**And, I know it's sorta cliché to have Edward with a giant cock, but whatevs. My Edward has a giant cock that Bella likes having in and around her mouth. And not every girl has a giant mouth, y'know? I mean, mine's freakishly large. I can fit my whole fist in my mouth, but I'm sure not **_**everyone's**_** mouth can be that big. Give my Bella a break! (And, P.S., apparently guys like it when girls gag on them? I dunno, that's just the general consensus from my guy friends...)**

**Oh, Christian Bale. You looked so good on "The Dark Knight". I want you to come save me from...something, and then kiss me like a maniac. Sorry, I just have a sad obsession with Batman. I even have a Batman tongue ring, for Christ's sake.**

**Has anyone watched the show "Third Rock from the Sun"? Go kick yourself if you haven't. Fucking best TV show from the 1990's-2000's. It has John Lithgow, who is like a comedic God to me, and some other very, very hilarious people. But, John Lithgow definitely takes the cake. And when Des says "Hewwo?" when she picks up the phone, I imagine John Lithgow talking like that to Mary Albright (I don't know her real name, that's her character's name). And, fuck, do I ever laugh. Google it. You won't regret it.**

**And that's that! Anyone interested in Betaing for me for Suave Secrets? 'Cause I always get so damn excited when I type this chapters, and sometimes I fuck up. So, if you're interested, or if you have a super Beta that'd be willing to help me, lemme know. **

**How does 180 reviews sound? That'd be wicked. Pwease and fank-you!**

**Review!**


	14. Shock and Marriage Proposals

**This is a little bit slower than the last chapter, but you get a new PoV at the end!**

* * *

"Truth makes many appeals, not the least of which is its power to shock." – Jules Renard

* * *

Edward

I sat on the hood of my car in total and utter shock. I had just gotten a blow job, a fucking mind blowingly amazing blow job, from Bella Swan, the girl that I was falling for.

Best. Blow. Job. Ever.

Enough said right there.

I mean, when I told her to prove herself to me, I had been expecting something sexual to happen, but not something that intimate. I was thinking of a quick grab of the ball, which would have still made me moan for her.

I shook my head, still in disbelief.

I hadn't actually been mad at Bella. I was expecting a reaction out of her. I wanted to see how far I could push her.

Apparently I had pushed her far enough. I'd be kissing Bella multiple times tomorrow. Things could only end well.

I hadn't ever come that hard, I don't think. And it was only her mouth on my cock! Imagine the levels we'd reach when I pounded into her. It would...astronomical.

But before I could physically be inside her, I needed to get to her emotionally. After she'd sucked me dry, (The thought of her sucking me gets me so hard) and I kissed her, she kissed me back. Her tongue tangled with mine. It was eye-opening for me. I've never kissed a girl after she's given me a blow job ever. But I _had_ to kiss Bella after that.

I could still taste her on my tongue, and that was a taste I could never grow tired of. It was addicting.

But then she got up and pushed me away, and that confused me a bit. Not that I expected her to fall directly into my arms and declare her everlasting love though. I was expecting tears, to be honest. Tears of shame and regret.

But Bella surprised me again. She yelled at me to get out. She'd given me what I wanted and I'd given her what she wanted, and the deal had been sealed with a kiss.

I was turned on by that, and Bella knew it. I was in such shock that I forgot to pull up my pants. She saw my dick twitch with arousal at her demands.

I fucking hoped she'd use that to her advantage. That'd be my most desired fantasy come true.

I could imagine it now: Bella's hair would be pulled back with a pencil again and her sexy glasses would be on her nose. She'd be wearing a black pencil skirt and a white blouse that could barely hold her perfect tits in. She'd yell at me and tell me to get on my knees.

I wouldn't even be mad to be a sub in this fantasy. I'd gladly let Bella rip my clothes off and have her nip at my skin.

I shivered with pure lust. The straining in my jeans was becoming fucking unbearable. I'd have to jack off in the shower before watching movies with Des.

I could tell that it was going to be a long, dream-filled night.

--

School was hell. My mind was still focussed on Bella, and my body was already aching for her hot mouth on me again.

I went to Biology early, hoping to get a quick chat with Bella before class started. But she didn't show up until the bell rang.

"Hey," she greeted nonchalantly as she set her books down.

"Hey," I greeted, shocked that she was so calm after something so life-changing for me.

I finished my test first, as usual, and Bella wasn't far behind me. I ripped out a piece of loose leaf from my binder. We were going to talk whether it was in person or through a note.

_Can we talk?_ I scribbled down.

I pushed the paper in front of her with my pen on top.

She looked down at it and then picked up the pen, writing, _Now?_

She looked at me and I nodded.

_About yesterday or what?_

I pulled the paper and wrote my reply.

_Of course about yesterday! Where does this leave us?_

Bella giggled quietly and then shrugged with an amused smile.

_You're okay with being so close?_ I wrote.

She dragged the paper to herself, wrote something, and shoved it back.

_I told you that I couldn't go back to being polite, Edward. So, we're friends with benefits maybe? I don't know. But it has to be a secret. P.S. Burn this after school!_

_I don't like the idea of friends with benefits,_ I replied.

I couldn't only have Bella's body. I wanted it all to be mine. I wanted to have my own special smile for her and I wanted to catch her hand in mine while we walked to Biology together. I couldn't just have benefits.

_Why?_

How could I reply to that without expressing myself completely? I wasn't ready for that big of a leap, that's for sure.

So I made up a plausible lie.

_We have to be together for hours every day. What if things get fucked up the day before the play? Then we're screwed,_ I answered strategically.

Bella nodded. _Yeah. So just friends then?_

_On day at a time,_ I wrote. _Let's just see where it ends up._

Bella nodded with a smile. I held up my pinky and she locked hers in.

_It's a deal sealed with a pinky swear,_ I quickly jotted.

Bella smiled and turned back to the front of the room.

Friends was something I could work with for now. I'd have a great chance to get to know Bella as a person, and I probably could grab a feel of any body part I wanted. Maybe some light make out sessions would be in order, too.

Okay, okay, let's not get too out of hand. Next on the list would probably be buy a house and dog together.

No, this would definitely require a great deal of self-control and patience, both of which are lacking in my personality.

Well, better late than never to work on patience and self-control, right?

The bell rang and Bella and I went our separate ways. But, she was leaning against my car when I got out of the school.

I grinned and jogged over to her.

"The truck's still being fixed," she explained.

I shrugged. "That's fine with me. Get in."

She slid into the passenger's seat and I got into the driver's side. Bella was putting on her seatbelt and I noticed a lot of people staring at us and whispering amongst each other. I rolled my eyes and backed out of my parking spot, leaving the schoolyard.

That's what sucks about my attraction for Bella. No one besides my mom and Des would approve of it. Jasper might now 'cause he's with Alice, but that's it. Everyone else expected us to hate each other.

"So, how'd the test go?" I asked, glancing at Bella.

"Pretty good, I think," she answered. "I knew everything that he was asking, but I'm not sure if my answer for number five was completely right."

"But still good?" I asked with a smile. Bella tended to overanalyze Biology.

"Yeah," she replied slowly.

"So, which scenes are we practicing today," I asked, not wanting an awkward silence to descend upon us.

"Well, we didn't really get to finish the scene we did in the tryout, so we'll start there." Bella paused, thinking. "And I think we should do the scene after Romeo and Juliet consummate their marriage because chances are Ms. Wallace won't practice that innuendo until later, too. Maybe we should do our death scenes because we both kiss each other before we kill ourselves." Bella sighed. "That's it. Four scenes, and then we can work on our final poetry project."

I groaned. "More poetry? I thought we were done!"

"You really hate English, don't you?" Bella asked.

I nodded vigorously.

Bella laughed quietly. "It's so easy though! Way simpler than stupid Biology."

"No way," I replied with a shake of my head. "Bio's _way_ easier than English. There's none of that abstract shit."

"But abstract subject leave you room to breathe," Bella argued. "There are a million different answers for every question; therefore, you have a better chance of getting it right."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled into the garage. Bella playfully smacked my arm.

"Don't roll your eyes at my reasoning, Edward!" she exclaimed.

I grinned at her. "Sorry, hon."

Bella stared at me pensively.

"Okay, I forgive you," she whispered, still looking into my eyes.

She leaned closer to me and I leaned in to meet her in the middle. Our lips were mere centimetres apart.

"Edwawd!" a little voice called from outside my car.

I groaned and Bella pulled away quickly, her cheeks lighting up with a blush. She grabbed her book bag and got out of the car, rushing into my house.

I slowly got out and got tackled by Des.

"What awe you doin' with Miss Bewwa, Edwawd?" Des asked as she hung around my knees.

"We have practice to do, Des," I replied, pulling her away from my legs. "Why don't you tell Mom to make Miss Bella and I some snacks?"

"'Kay," Des answered with a toothy grin.

She scampered into the house, looking for Mom.

I followed Bella into the house, automatically leading her to my room.

"Leave the door open!" Mom yelled at me while we climbed the stairs.

"Fine!" I answered with a roll of my eyes, although that'd probably be a good idea this time.

Bella set her book bag down on my black leather couch and sat down beside it, her script already in hand. I grabbed mine off of my nightstand and stood in front of her, flipping through the pages to get to our first scene together.

Bella stood up. "Ready?"

I nodded, holding my book open at my side. I already had most of my shorter lines memorized.

I took a step towards her, getting intimate.

"'If I profane with my unworthiest hand/ This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:/ My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand/ To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss,'" I murmured, looking into Bella's warm brown eyes.

Bella held her head high when she replied with, "'Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,/ Which mannerly devotion shows this;/ For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,/ And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.'"

I brushed a finger down Bella's bare arm. "'Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?'"

Bella looked at me with a gentle smile. "'Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.'"

"'O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;/ They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair,'" I uttered excitedly with a smile.

"'Saints do not move, though grant prayer's sake,'" Bella replied with a coy smile.

I moved closer to her when I quoted, "'Then move not while my prayer's effect I take./ This from my lips, by thine, my sin purg'd.'"

I moved my lips to her and kissed her softly, following the script rather than my own impulses. I pulled away much too soon for my own liking.

Bella gasped slightly before saying her line. "'Then have my lips the sin that they have took.'"

"'Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urg'd! Give me my sin again.'"

I moved my lips to hers again, letting my own motives take over this time. I ran my fingers through her soft hair and ran my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She granted me access to her delicious, hot mouth, her tongue moving with mine. Bella's hands were caught between our chest, so she grasped at my light blue button-down tightly, her fingernails biting into my skin slightly.

I dragged my tongue over hers once more before pulling my mouth away, kissing her chastely once more, and gasping for air with my forehead pressed to hers. Her hands constricted and released over my shirt, her fingernails lightly grazing my skin.

"Shall we move on?" she asked breathlessly.

I couldn't help but to smile at her. "Might as well."

She pulled away from me and began flipping through the pages of her script. I flipped to Act Three, Scene five, where Juliet says goodbye to Romeo after they make love to each other for the first and last time.

"'Wilt thou be gone? it is not yet near day./ It was the nightingale, and not the lark,/ That pierc'd the fearful hollow of thine ear;/ Nightly she sings on yond pomegranate-tree./ Believe me, love, it was the nightingale,'" Bella pleaded while she held my free hand.

"'It was the lark, the herald of the mourn,/ No nightingale. Look, love, what envious streaks/ Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east./ Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day/ Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops./ I must be gone and live, or stay and die,'" I murmured, squeezing Bella's hand in my own.

"'Yond light is not day-light, I know it, I;/ It is some meteor that the sun exhales/ To be to thee this night a torch-bearer/ And light thee on thy way to Mantua;/ Therefore stay yet; thou need'st not to be gone,'" Bella begged, putting so much emotion into it that I felt guilty, even though it was only a play.

"Desperate are we?" I whispered with a smirk before saying my line. "'Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death;/ I am content, so thou wilt have it so./ I'll say yon grey is not morning's eye,/ 'Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow;/ Nor that is not the lark, whose notes do beat/ The vaulty heaven so high above our heads./ I have more care to stay than will to go./ Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so./ How is't, my soul? Let's talk; it is not day.'"

Bella was smiling with an eyebrow raised when she continued. "'It is, it is! Hie hence, be gone away!/ It is the lark that sings so out of tune,/ Straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps./ Some say the lark makes sweet division;/ This doth not so, for she divideth us./ Some say the lark and the loathed toad change eyes;/ O, now I would they had chang'd voices too,/ Since arm from arm that voice doth us affray,/ Hurting thee hence with hunt's – up to the day./ O, now be gone; more light and light it grows.'"

"'More light and light; more dark and dark our woes!'" I replied. How true that was for Bella and I. If we were ever to go out in public like this, we would end up miserable, and that sucked a lot.

Bella skipped over the lines she had with Rosalie and uttered, "'Then, window, let day in, and let life out.'"

"'Farewell, farewell! One kiss and I'll descend,'" I murmured, pressing my lips to hers once again.

Kissing Bella was way better than having sex with any other girl I've been with. She knew how to work that little mouth of her quite well.

This time Bella pulled her mouth away from mine, but still remained in my arms while she continued with her lines.

"'Art thou gone so? Love, lord, ay, husband, friend!/ I must hear from thee every day in the house,/ For in a minute there are many days,/ O, by this count I shall be much in years/ Ere I again behold my Romeo!'"

"Do you really want to keep doing this?" I murmured, my arms still snaked around her waist.

Bella smiled as she shook her head. "No, I don't. But I think you should do at least the last bit of your soliloquy before you kiss me and die."

"How about we skip the part where I die?" I asked quietly with a smile.

"We'll see," Bella whispered.

* * *

"Marriage is the triumph of imagination over intelligence." – Oscar Wilde

* * *

Desirae

Mama and I made Miss Bewwa and Edwawd some nachos and cheese fow a snack. I know Edwawd woves nachos and cheese, and since Miss Bewwa and Edwawd awe my two favouwite peopwe in the wowld, I fink they'ww boff wike nachos and cheese.

"Here, Des, you take them their snack," Mama told me, handing me the pwate of nachos.

"'Kay, Mama," I answewd befowe goin' upstaiws.

I skipped up the staiws, twying not to wand on any wines in the wood. I finawwy made it to the top wiffout dwopping any nachos or steppin' on any cwacks.

I hummed my favouwite song that me and Mama awways sing while I wawked to Edwawd's doow. I nevew knocked befowe, so I just wawked wight in, wike I awways do.

I saw Edwawd on the bed, kissin' Miss Bewwa on hew lips fow a weawwy wong time. Miss Bewwa's hand kept fwuttewwing awong wike buttewfwies that awe wost in the fwowews.

Edwawd puwwed his wips away from Miss Bewwa's and then he said, "Do you wanna do your death scene now, Bella?"

Miss Bewwa got up and wooked wight at me. "Oh, Des! What – what are you doing up here?"

I wan ovew to Edwawd's bed and cwimbed on wight beside Miss Bewwa. "Mama and I made nachos fow us to eat."

Miss Bewwa's cheeks wewe awfuwwy wed when she wooked at Edwawd.

"Thanks, Des," Edwawd said to me with a smiwe.

We ate the nachos and tawked about pway scoo on Fuwsday. Edwawd told Miss Bewwa that he was comin' to hewp that day and Miss Bewwa seemed happy 'bout that. I fink she wikes my bwothew a wot. Pwobabwy mowe than Wose.

When we finished, I got off Edwawd's bed and took the pwate wiff me.

"Thanks, Des!" Miss Bewwa cawwed whiwe I was walkin' away.

"You'we wewcome, Miss Bewwa!" I answewed befowe going back downstaiws.

I set the pwate on the countew fow Mama to wash.

"Did they like the nachos?" Mama asked.

I nodded. "Mama, I fink Miss Bewwa and Edwawd wike each othew."

Mama smiled. "I think so too, Des."

"Mama, if you kiss a boy does that mean you gotta get mawwied to him? 'Cause then Miss Bewwa and Edwawd gotta get mawwied. They wewe kissin' fow a weawwy wong time befowe I gave them theiw nachos," I infowmed hew.

Mama waughed weally woudwy and then sighed. "I hope so, Desirae."

"Me too."

* * *

**Des makes me laugh. And, P.S., her R's and L's are pronounced like W's. Just FYI.**

**Uhm. I don't have a lot to say about this chapter, so I'll just tell you this: I got dirrrrrrty for cancer on Saturday. In my town, we have three 20-something boys that live together, and put on burnouts and mud bogs (Google 'em. I don't wanna explain.) for money, and then send the money to a charity. This year it was cancer! So, I got reallllly muddy. Like, head to toe COVERED in mud. If you wanna see a picture, check out my dA profile: www(dot)ladyinblue6(dot)deviantart(dot)com. You can laugh and everything!**

**I think that's it. THANKS FOR GETTING ME TO ALMOST 200 REVIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY ABOUT THAT!**

***cough* 'Kay. Let's make it 200, please?**

**Review!**


	15. Football Games and Rants

**Does anyone else find May to be absolutely insane? Well, my May always is. School work gets piled on, track season begins and ends, grad parties start, and on top of all that, I'm going to Africa this summer, so I have to get ready for that. Sorry for the wait!**

**Enjoy this shorter chapter.**

* * *

"Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warm your heart, or burn down your house, you can never tell."

* * *

Bella

My life was no complicated. I really think I'm falling in love with Edward. He's just so...y'know? I can't even explain how _good_ I feel when I'm with him. I'm not quiet, clumsy, geeky Bella. I'm loud, graceful, sexy Bella around him and I like feeling that way.

I floated to the bus in the morning, not upset that it was raining buckets outside. I didn't even get mad when some greasy fourteen-year-old boy sat down beside me.

I got off the bus, hugging my script to my chest, protecting it from the always present rain. I ran towards the school, but slid to a stop when I saw a very peculiar sight. Alice was making out with Jasper in the rain.

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. Holy balls. I mean, I knew they both liked each other and were already practically dating, but making out in front of almost four hundred people? Wow.

I shook my head and continued on my way to the school, trying to not to look at them anymore.

Emmett met me at the door.

"Morning, Bella," he murmured. He seemed kind of tired.

"Morning," I replied. "What were you up to last night?"

"Rehearsing with the Hales." He smirked.

I raised an eyebrow. "_Just_ rehearsing, huh?"

Emmett grinned impishly. He told Alice and me that he had a thing for Rosalie one night when I accidentally mentioned Jasper to Alice. We both thought he'd be livid, but he laughed and said he was relieved. My friends are a bunch a wack-a-doos.

"So the big game against La Push is tonight, right?" I asked Emmett as we made our to our lockers.

"Yep," Emmett replied, popping the "p". "Hopefully Romeo can pull a decent game out of his ass tonight."

I nodded curtly, hoping that I didn't seem interested.

Emmett and I chatted in homeroom about random things, like what we were going to do this weekend and what the chances were of Emmett have an after-party on the night after the show. It was only two weeks away now.

Then Alice skipped in, happy as sunshine itself.

She sat down with a smile and a dream-like look in her eyes.

I whistled, getting her attention immediately. "That was a pretty hot make-out session in the rain."

Emmett snorted.

Alice sighed. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"

"So are you two dating?" I pressed slowly.

Alice sighed again. "I thought he was going to ask, but he didn't. Maybe this weekend."

I nodded and dropped the subject, not wanting a play-by-play of Jasper's amazing tongue movements.

"Speaking of this weekend, I do believe you owe me a day of shopping!" Alice reminded me cheerfully.

I groaned, my forehead hitting the desk.

Emmett laughed. "Have fun with that, ladies."

I flipped him the bird with my head still on the desk.

"Ms. Swan!" Mr. Varner snapped.

"Sorry," I mumbled, tucking my hand back into the pocket of my zip-up sweater.

School and work went by rather quickly. Alice picked me up from work and grabbed a quick bite to eat with me before we headed to the football stands.

Alice used her pom-poms to cover her head while we ran into the stadium.

"Have fun!" I called while she ran out onto the field.

She waved at me with a smile before putting on a perky smile and jumping around for the very small crowd that had gathered to watch the game in the room.

I spotted Angela and made my way over to her.

"Hey, Ang," I greeted, happy to have someone to sit with. "Do you have all your lines memorized?"

Angela smiled. "Fortunately, yes. I only have a couple of lines to memorize, so it wasn't so hard."

I nodded. "I think I'm pretty much ready, too. I just want it to be over with, you know?"

Angela smiled sympathetically at me. "I can only imagine what you're going through. The two characters you interact with the most are the two people you dislike the most."

I nodded, looking away. Hopefully that's the reason why everyone assumed I wanted drama to be over. I was just sick of Ms. Wallace to be honest.

The game went by quickly. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper all played wonderfully. Emmett was on defence while Edward and Jasper were on offence. Edward was the starting quarterback, but he still tackled Jacob. I couldn't help the cheer that came out of my mouth.

Angela looked shocked.

I shrugged. "I would cheer if Hitler hit Jacob."

Angela laughed, understanding my reasoning.

After the game, Angela and I met up with Alice. Eventually Ben came out of the dressing room to grab Angela.

Usually Alice and I wait for Emmett, but Jasper showed up, the two of them took off together to watch the nine o'clock movie at the theatre.

Well, fuck me. I was alone for the first time at a football game. I was about to start my trek towards home when I heard Edward.

"Bella!" he yelled.

I turned around immediately, a smile on my face.

He jogged to me, his hair drenched from his shower, and a crooked smile on his face.

"Good game," I congratulated him.

"Thanks," he replied, casually throwing an arm over my shoulder.

A blush lit my cheeks. I bit my lip and crossed my arms in embarrassment.

He began leading me to his car automatically.

"You need a ride?" he asked.

I nodded, my teeth still gnawing my lip. I nervously pushed my glasses further up my nose. This was how I usually acted around boys I was falling for. Nervous, easily embarrassed, easily hurt...

I cleared my throat, trying to pull my confidence out of hiding.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" I asked, glancing up at his calm face.

He shrugged. "It's only Tuesday. My plans aren't usually set in stone until a few hours before I leave my house."

I nodded. "Alice is taking me to Seattle to shop all day Saturday. So my Friday's night shot because Alice is an early riser, and I'll most likely be tired for Saturday night, too."

Edward snapped his fingers. "I'm babysitting Des on Saturday night 'cause Mom and Dad are going to see some show in Olympia that night. You should come watch movies with us."

I shrugged. "I don't know, Edward..."

"Come on, Bella," he pleaded, unlocking his car. "It's just Des and me and we're just watching movies."

"Fine," I sighed, already missing the warmth of Edward's arm around me.

We both climbed into his silver Volvo and he took off towards my house.

"So only one week until rehearsals start, huh?" Edward asked.

I nodded slowly. "I'm so sick of Ms. Wallace."

Edward chuckled. "Me too. Who knew the old bat could get so annoying?"

"Edward!" I cried. "She's, like, fucking thirty-five! That's not old!"

Edward shrugged with a grin. "She acts like she's a sixty-year-old virgin."

I snorted, unable to contain myself after a comment like that.

"You know who else I think is inexperienced?" Edward continued. "Mike Newton."

A blushed covered my cheeks, hot as flames themselves.

Apparently Edward didn't notice, because he continued.

"He always brags about getting with all these girls when his family goes on trips during Christmas Break, but I think he's a dirty liar."

"He's not completely inexperienced," I interrupted, even though I was ashamed of what I was about to tell Edward.

"What do you mean?" Edward questioned with a scowl.

I looked down at my hands, which were squeezing each other. "Mike's, uh, the first guy I ever... gaveablowjobto."

There was silence. I refused to look at Edward.

"Well, I'll be damned," he muttered. "I remember you guys dating in freshman year, but Mike's never bragged about a blow job."

I laughed shortly. "That's because he blew his load as soon as I put my mouth on him."

Edward laughed loudly at that. I laughed nervously with him, still embarrassed about it.

"What a fucking loser," he finally answered after a good minute of laughing.

He pulled into my driveway. I opened the door after undoing my seatbelt.

"See you tomorrow," I murmured.

"Bye, Bella," Edward replied with a crooked smile.

I walked on clouds into my house only to be met by the thunder and lightning.

I closed the door, biting my lip and smiling at the same time.

"Come here, Bella," my dad's gruff voice commanded.

I followed his voice to the kitchen and over to the small table that had a perfect view of our driveway.

"Hey, Dad," I greeted quietly.

"Why did the Cullen boy give you a ride?" my dad asked, getting straight to the point.

I definitely had to lie my way out of this one. I couldn't very well tell my dad, of all people, that Edward and I were on beyond friendly terms.

"We, uh, had to talk about the play, and by the time we were done, everyone had left," I quickly lied, hoping my dad would be gullible enough to believe it.

"Well, I guess that makes sense," Dad admitted uncomfortably. "But next time phone me if you need a ride."

"I was going to walk, but Edward wouldn't let me. He lives pretty close to us, actually," I murmured.

Dad's face got a little red.

"I don't want you near the Cullen house, you hear me?" Dad snapped.

"'Kay," I answered dismissively.

And then came the infamous speech.

"They're scum, Bells. They're too self-righteous and they assume that they know everything," my dad ranted. "Think they can run the God damn town because they're the only family that isn't suffering in the slump."

I grabbed and apple and left my dad to fume by himself. I didn't need this shit tonight.

* * *

**Next chapter will be longer, I promise. I **_**hope**_** I can finish this before I leave for Africa, but it's kind of looking like I won't be able to. So, heads up for you all, I'll be gone from July 3 – July 23. And when I get back I'll be getting back into my usual busy schedule. Usually summertime is when author's update a bit more often, but not for me. Summer is just as busy as any other season.**

**Review, please! Assure me that you still love me even though this chapter sucks and it's short and **_**I **_**suck!**


	16. Fun and Fancy Free

**I'm trying to write as quickly as possible! Chapters will be shorter from now on!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"A three-year-old child is a being who gets almost as much fun out of a fifty-six dollar set of swings as it does out of finding a small green worm." – Billy Vaughn

* * *

Edward

I walked straight into chaos. There were twenty kids screaming and running and crying and pushing and falling in one tiny area. I was frozen in the doorway. What had I gotten myself into?

I saw Bella laughing as ten of the kids jumped on her, pulling at her to _please_ come and play with them. I also saw the real teacher take a healthy swig out of a silver flash that she slyly hid in her cleavage.

The teacher smiled at her class. "Okay, kids! Let's play Duck, Duck, Goose to get rid of some of your energy!"

"Yay!" the happy children yelled as their stubby legs ran into a messy circle.

Bella walked over to the crying girl with a warm smile. She began whispering to her until the girl was smiling and happy again. The girl ran into the circle to play the game.

Bella walked over to me with a grin. She stood beside me and crossed her arms over her black v-neck t-shirt.

"Not what you expected, huh?" she asked.

"Not at all," I agreed. "I thought they would all be like Des."

Bella laughed shortly. "No, you were definitely wrong in thinking that. Des is one of the smartest kids in the class."

We watched Des run around the circle, chasing the girl that had been crying.

"So what do I have to do?" I asked quietly, watching my sister play with her friends.

"Not much until we start doing crafts and eating snack," Bella murmured. "I read them a story and they sing a few songs before craft time though."

I nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Oh, and you'll be on boy bathroom duty," Bella added. "Usually Ben Cheney comes to help with that, but I told him not to come today."

I looked at Bella with wide eyes. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Bella looked at me with an amused smile. "I'm _so_ serious, Edward."

I groaned quietly. This was going to be a shitty day.

The theme for today was the moon. Bella read _Goodnight Moon_ to the kids and then they sang songs about the man on the moon and Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. Then, just for fun, they sang The Itsy Bitsy Spider.

A lot of the boys had to go to the bathroom during the reading portion of the day. I understood that. It's still hard for me to listen to people read and I'm seventeen.

I didn't have to help them really. I just stood in the bathroom with my back turned.

Then it was time for crafts. It wasn't a very hard craft; they just had to glue the silver star confetti and a cracker, for a moon, onto a sheet of paper. But the teacher added to the fun by letting them finger paint the paper first.

All hell broke loose. More paint ended up on the table then on their papers. More paint ended up in their hair than on the paper, for Christ's sake!

The three of us were constantly moving amongst the kids, making sure they at least got _some_ paint on the paper. Then we cleaned up quickly. We were going to let their pictures dry while they ate their snack, which was sugar cookies covered with white frosting and star sprinkles and "Spaceman Juice", which was really just fruit punch in space-themed cups. That got the kids to shut up.

Parents started showing up while everyone washed their hands. Bella checked their paintings and said that they weren't dry enough to put the stars or crackers on yet, so they'd have to wait until next week to finish their craft. We let the kids play with the toys until their parents came.

Finally it was just the teacher, Bella, Des, and me left.

I was playing dress-up with Des while the teacher and Bella finished cleaning up.

"Edwawd, you gotta put the cowboy hat on!" Des exclaimed, shoving a straw hat at me.

I put it on my head and smiled at her. She was a princess and I was a cowboy. We were having tea.

"Would you wike some mowe tea, Edwawd?" Des asked politely.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied in my best Southern twang. "You wouldn't happen to have any hay for my horse, would ya?"

Des giggled. "No, I don't, cowboy. We can't have hay whiwe we'we at tea!"

"Sorry, ma'am," I apologized with a grin, holding up my small tea cup.

We both sipped at our pretend tea and nibbled at the fake cookies until the teacher told us it was time to go.

Des and I quickly cleaned up and then I scooped her up, tickling her as I walked to the door.

"Edwawd!" Des squealed while she giggled. "Stop that!"

I set her down with a laugh. "Fine, Dizzy. Your wish is my command."

"Weawwy?" Des asked as we walked out the door into the drizzle. "Can I have a pony then?"

I laughed. "I don't think so, Dizzy. That's pushin' your luck, don't you think?"

"How about _you_ be my pony then," Des murmured shyly.

"We can play horse when we get home, okay?" I promised her, grasping her hand in mine as we crossed the street.

I expected Bella to be following us, but she was nowhere in sight. I frowned. Maybe the teacher had given her a ride home...

Des and I got home just in time for supper, and who other than Rosalie was waiting for us to arrive.

I groaned as I parked my car beside hers. Why did she always have to be here?

I threw my keys down on the table in the porch and sulked into the dining room. Rosalie and Dad were talking about cars while Mom set the table. Des and I sat down without being noticed by Dad or Rose. Mom kissed Des's head and murmured a hello to me as she sat down.

Then Rosalie smiled at me. "How was playschool, Edward?"

"Great," I mumbled, stabbing a steak and plopping it down on my plate.

"Did you have fun, Des?" Rosalie continued.

Des nodded as she chewed on a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Should I stop by one time?"

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. As if Rosalie Hale would get along with kids.

"I fink Miss Bewwa does a good job aww by hewsewf," Des mused. "Edwawd didn't even hewp that much. Miss Bewwa was awways wookin' at him. I fink it was to make suwe he didn't mess anyfing up. And when I said that Edwawd wouwdn't mess anyfing up, Miss Bewwa got weawwy wed in the face and stopped wookin' at Edwawd."

I looked down at my plate, trying to hide my cheerful smile. Bella obviously liked me a little bit if she was staring at me while she was supposed to be working.

My mom laughed nervously.

"That's wonderful, Des," she commented. "I'm glad you like Miss Bella as a teacher."

Des nodded, happily unaware of the stir she'd caused in the room.

Rosalie cleared her throat. "So, Edward, I was thinking we could quickly run through our lines together tonight. Just so we're all set for next week and everything."

I nodded, still looking down at my plate.

Then normal conversation blossomed around me thankfully. My mom talked about her plans for Des's new room, Dad talked about the potential his new intern had, Des blabbered on about how excited she was to go on her field trip to La Push next week, and Rosalie jumped in whenever someone took a breath.

When we finished supper, Des, Rosalie, and Mom all went into the kitchen to do dishes.

"Rosalie's a nice girl," Dad murmured, giving me a meaningful look.

"Yeah," I muttered, trying to avoid this talk.

"Why don't you ask her out?" he pushed.

"Dad, I don't see Rosalie as anything more than my friend," I answered in a warning ton. "I could never date someone that I'm already friends with."

Dad huffed in defeat.

"Ready, Edward?" Rosalie asked as she breezed into the dining room with a smile on her face.

I got up and followed her to my room.

"'I pray you, sir, what saucy merchant is this, that was so full of his ropery?'" Rosalie quoted as she pulled her long blonde hair into a ponytail.

"'A gentleman, nurse, that loves to hear himself talk, and will speak more in a minute than he will stand in a month,'" I replied, sitting down on my desk.

Rosalie sprawled out on my bed. "'An 'a speak anything against me, I'll take him down, and 'a were lustier than he is, and twenty such Jacks; and if I cannot, I'll find those that shall. Scurvy knave! I am none of his flirt-gills; I am none of his shains-mates – And thou must stand by too, and suffer every knave to use me at his pleasure!'"

We skipped over Peter's part and Rosalie continued as she motioned for me to join her on the bed.

"'Now, afore God, I am so vex'd that every part about me quivers. Scurvy knave! Pray you, sir, a word: and as I told you, my young lady bid me inquire you out; what she bid me say, I will keep to myself. But first let me tell ye; if ye should lead her into a fool's paradise, as they say, it were a very gross kind of behaviour, as they; for the gentlewoman is young, and, therefore, if you should deal double with her, truly it were an ill thing to be off 'red to any gentlewoman, and very weak dealing.'"

I sighed as I got off the desk and sat down on my bed, as far away from Rosalie as possible.

"'Nurse, commend me to thy lady and mistress. I protest unto thee –'" I quoted in a tired voice.

"How about we go off script?" Rosalie asked as she crawled towards me.

I sat up, pressing my back to the headboard. "What do you mean, Rose?"

She put her hands on my thighs, stopping me from escaping her.

"Edward, why don't you like me?" she asked, her lips in an annoying pout.

"I _do_ like you, Rose," I assured her nervously. "You're one of my best friends."

"I mean in the _other_ way, Edward," she practically growled at me.

I swallowed deeply. "Rose, we've been friends forever. I could never risk that."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Rosalie!" I exclaimed, gently pushing her away from me. "Don't pull anything like that again!"

"You owe me a favour, Edward," she reminded me.

"Yeah, _within reason_," I reminded her. "I don't consider a one night stand within reason, Rose."

"Fine," Rosalie snapped, getting off my bed. "You just lost a friend, Edward Cullen." And she slammed my door.

I let out a groan of relief and frustration as I tugged on my hair. What a shitty day.

* * *

**So I'm basically trying to write as much as I can before I leave. I'm going to TRY to finish this, but I don't know if I will. Keep your fingers crossed.**

**I'm finally caught up, I think, on my Creative Writing homework, so the only thing I have to worry about is the final now, which is going to be fuckhard. I'll also be writing two other finals, Chemistry and Information Processing. I.P. is gunna be hard. We didn't learn fuck all this year, and the test gets sent out from the government, so the chances of anyone in my school passing are slim. Chemistry and I have always gotten along, so I'm not too worried about that one.**

**Other than that, I think I'll be writing a lot more. Homework is always pretty slim in June, just finishing up everything. Although I do have grad parties and packing to do. I'm still not ready for Kenya and I leave in a freakin' month. I don't even have my tickets to Toronto yet, and that's where we leave from! Gah! So much to do! And I still procrastinate by writing, haha. Enjoy it while it lasts, people.**

**Reviews would be AWESOME. I betcha some people are sick of requests, but fuck it. 250 would be fuckin' cool. Just sayin'...**


	17. Shopping and Movies

**Sorry for the wait. This is the first time I've ever written on the computer, and I get easily distracted. I'm a Facebook creeper, and e-mails are like my addiction, so I'm constantly checking something.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella

Alice bought me enough clothing for two wardrobes. Don't get me wrong, I love Alice to death and back, but honestly, if she buys me anything else ever again, I'll snap on her. She needs to get a grip and stop wasting her money on me.

I did have fun though. I haven't spent a lot of time with Alice or Emmett since I've started spending time with Edward. Unintentionally, all of my time had been devoted to Edward. I would have never done this on purpose, it just sort of...happened.

Alice cranked the satellite radio as we drank our energy drinks on our way home. As if she needed the extra boost.

_Cross My Heart_ by Mariana's Trench started pumping through the speakers. We started moving in the Porsche's leather seats and singing at the top of our lungs.

"_Cross my heart and hope to die!_" we screamed, making an x over our chests.

We giggled while we danced in the seats. Alice pumped one fist in the air while flying down the highway at eighty miles per hour. This is what made girl time work for me. Being ridiculous, but having a great time regardless.

I took a long swig of my drink and continued dancing when Shiloh's _Goodbye, You Suck_ started playing.

We sang, we danced, we laughed. God, did we ever laugh.

Alice turned down the music. "So, how are things with Cullen?"

I pondered my thoughts. Should I just tell her the truth? She told me she was interested in Jasper. Why would it be any different?

"A lot better than I thought they would," I answered. It was the truth, but not the whole truth.

Alice nodded thoughtfully, taking a sip of her energy drink.

"He seems...better," she mused. "Like not such a dink."

I nodded. "Yeah, he's not that bad of a guy actually. I'd probably be close to failing Bio without him."

"That's good," Alice whispered.

She could be so damn ominous sometimes. Like she knew what was going to happen before it would happen.

"Emmett said you left without him after the game on Tuesday," Alice murmured.

"Oh, uh, yeah," I stammered. "I had some...stuff to do."

Alice raised an eyebrow at me.

"Alice" I groaned, putting my face in my hands. "Don't give me that God damn look."

"What look, Bella?" she asked innocently.

"_The_ look," I muttered. "The look that says 'I know something that you think I don't know.'"

Alice grinned mischievously. "You like Cullen."

"No." I was blushing, but hopefully she took it as angry rather than chagrin.

"Yes you do," she pushed in a sing-song voice.

"No, Alice, I can't," I told her sternly. "I can never like a Cullen. Not now, not ever."

"You can like a Cullen, Bella," Alice disagreed. "You're just not supposed to."

I exhaled, blowing my bangs out of my face. "No, Alice, I _can't_ like a Cullen. My dad would kill me. Dr. Cullen would kill Edward. This isn't like _Romeo and Juliet_ where we can just kill ourselves and make it into a tragic romance. This is real life."

"I _know_ that, Bella," Alice exclaimed. "But just because your dad's tell you what to do doesn't mean you have to follow it. Rules were made to be broken, especially when you're seventeen."

I crossed my arms. I was pouting, and I felt like a child for doing so. I wanted to follow Alice's advice and defy my dad, but I didn't know how I could do that. I still loved my dad even though he was holding me back from something that could extraordinary.

I turned the music up again, not willing to spill my feelings to Alice yet. Maybe eventually, but definitely not now.

She pulled into my short driveway. We both hopped out of the car and grabbed all my bags. There were ten of them. It was ridiculous how much money could be spent in so little time.

"Thanks, Alice," I murmured, giving her a hug before she left. "For the clothes and for giving me good advice."

Alice smiled. "What are best friends for?"

I smiled, closing the door behind her retreating figure.

I sighed and took all my bags into my hands. I hauled them upstairs and threw them onto the floor of my room. I fell onto my bed, bouncing on the old springs. I put my hands over my eyes, breathing deeply, and getting fairly close to crashing for the night. Then my phone buzzed in my jeans pocket.

_R u comin or wut? :Cullen:_

I scowled before texting back.

_This edward?:Bells:_

_No, its the queen of england. Of course it's edward! :Cullen:_

I grinned.

_Haha, k. Jst gimme a sec to change outta my shoppin clothes. :Bells:_

_Maybe u could model 4 me l8r ;) :Cullen:_

I rolled my eyes, still smiling.

_I dunno if you deserve that kinda privilege, hun. :Bells:_

_We'll see... Jst get over here b4 des blows a toque. :Cullen:_

_K. B there in 10ish. :Bells:_

_We're on the countdown. :Cullen:_

I tossed my phone onto my bed and quickly stripped out of my red cashmere sweater and pulled on an extra-large t-shirt from one of Dad's car washes and an old La Push sweater. I slid out of my tight jeans and yanked on my favourite pair of black yoga pants. They were super tight, but oh so comfortable. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, brushed my teeth quickly, grabbed a pair of slippers, and hopped down the stairs two at a time.

I flew out the back door, jogging through the opening in the trees directly behind my old swing set.

The path was hidden on the Cullen side of the forest. They had a huge rock garden in one corner of their house, and when I had found this path at first, I had almost ran right into the ten foot high rock that was the backdrop in the Cullen yard.

The path itself was beautiful. The trees created a canopy over top of your head, the twigs tangled amongst themselves, making the trees look like their clinging to each other for dear life. There are plenty of birds and small wood animals; nothing big that I know of.

I snuck around the large boulder and continued jogging towards Edward's house. I knocked on the French doors that led into their dining room. Des galloped to the door with a great big grin and opened it.

"Miss Bewwa! You'we hewe!" she cried, wrapping her chubby arms around my knees.

I ran my fingers through her raven hair, smiling as Edward padded into the room. He was wearing sweats and a large Forks High School sweater. His hair had pink and green hair clips in it.

I burst out laughing at the sight of him.

Des giggled, confused as to why I was laughing. Edward blushed and started pulling out the clips quickly, looking at the floor instead of me.

"I'm sorry," I gasped. "But, Jesus, I was not expecting that at all."

Edward gave me a shy smile, looking at me through his dark eyelashes.

I blushed this time, biting my lip.

Des grabbed my hand. "C'mon, Miss Bewwa, we'we watching _Beauty and the Beast_ wight now. We bawely even stawted. It's just at the pawt when Bewwe's wawkin' thwough the town."

"Oh, good! I love _Beauty and the Beast_," I told Des, following her into the den.

"I'm gunna sit on my wittle pink chaiw," Des informed me, pointing to a small chair in front of the couch. "You can sit wiff Edwawd, 'cause then you'ww be abwe to see the TV good."

I laughed. "Okay, Des. Do you want me to press play?"

"No, I can do it aww by mysewf now!" Des cried, running to the plasma screen TV, and pressing a button, making the movie go again. "Edwawd taught me tonight."

I grinned at Edward.

Des settled into her little chair while I crawled onto the couch behind her. Edward sat down next to me, wrapping his arm over the back of the couch, his hand inches away from my shoulder. I smiled and leaned into him slightly, my arm nestling into his body.

I pulled my legs up to my body, tucking them under my bum, making my body push further into Edward's body. I looked up at him with a shy smile. He grinned back, sliding his arm off the couch and onto my body instead. He wrapped it around my shoulder securely, his hand hanging over my arm.

My hands needed to do something while I tried not to make out with Edward right in front of Des, so I pulled my sleeves up over my hands. I started chewing on the stray strings, trying to focus on the movie instead of the rhythm of Edward's breathing and then heat coming off the body and how cute he looked in lounging clothes.

The movie passed quickly. Well, kind of. Between Des's comments, me singing along to the music, and Edward occasionally running his nose along my hair, I was distracted the entire time. It was almost ten when the movie was finished.

Edward let go of me. "Okay, Des, time for bed."

"Reawwy, Edwawd?" she asked, puppy dog eyes coming into play. "Miss Bewwa's hewe though, and I wanna watch anothew movie wiff hew."

Edward shook his head with a grim smile. "Des, you know that Mom and Dad would kill me if you stayed up any later. It's already two hours past your bed time."

"Fine," Des grumbled in defeat. "'Night, Miss Bewwa."

"Goodnight, Des," I murmured, smoothing her hair as she hugged me. "Have a good sleep."

She nodded sullenly. Edward grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs.

I picked at the stray lint my pants picked up, waiting for Edward to return. I was nervous. This was the first time we were going to hang out just to hang out. Would this take our relationship, or whatever this was, to the next level?

Edward walked down the stairs again quietly. He sighed when he got to the bottom, running his hands through his hair. I smiled, and curled my legs under me again.

"Do you wanna watch another movie with me?" he asked, kneeling in front of the TV.

"Sure," I replied.

"There's only _Step Brothers_ up here for non-Disney movies," Edward told me, showing me the case for _Step Brothers._ "That okay?"

"Yep," I answered. "I love _Step Brothers_."

Edward popped the DVD in. "Me too. Will Ferrell is hilarious."

I giggled. "Yeah, I've seen every movie he's been in, I'm pretty sure."

Edward sat beside me, just as close as before.

"My favourite is _Talladega Nights_, I think," Edward murmured, skipping the previews.

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed. "How can you not love _Anchorman_ the best? That's, like, classic Will Ferrell."

Edward shook his head with an amused smile. "No way. Will Ferrell is a way better skater than he is a news anchor."

I pushed him gently. "Will Ferrell was the best news anchor ever. Don't you quote that movie all the time?"

Edward shook his head. "I only quote good movies, Bella."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, smiling. "Whatever, Edward."

He chuckled. "I'm just teasing you, Bella. Settle down."

I sighed and nestled into Edward again.

We watched _Step Brothers_ and I felt more comfortable than I thought I would around Edward. We both laughed at the same things, we could both quote the movie word for word. It was great. I didn't feel awkward at all.

The credits started rolling and I glanced at Edward, biting my lip. Should I leave? Were we going to kiss? God, I'd never been so nervous in my life.

Edward glanced into my eyes and then down at my lips. He leaned in, and looked into my eyes again before leaning in some more. I met him half way.

It was our first real kiss. Our lips moved frantically against each other. My hands wrapped loosely around his neck and I sat up slightly on my knees to reach his face better. Edward's hands grasped at my ribcage, holding me closely to him.

My tongue was the one to jar open Edward's lips. I swirled my tongue over his, massaging it lightly, running it over his perfect teeth.

Edward's hands dropped between us and his hands crawled between my skin and my shirt.

I broke away. As much as I wanted Edward and me to go farther, I couldn't. Not now. We were just barely on friendly terms right now. I wanted us to be on better terms than this first.

"Sorry," I breathed, my eyes still closed. "I don't think – I, uh, I can't do this right now."

"No, no," Edward agreed. "Me either. It'd be wrong. We have to...wait."

"Yeah," I whispered, bringing my lips to his again.

We made out for a good ten minutes before Edward broke away.

"Shit," he muttered. "My parents should be home soon. You, uh, might wanna leave."

I nodded, hating the fact that we couldn't just be like this in front of his parents. Well, not like this specifically, but as friends that could turn into something more than friends.

I slipped off the couch and hauled my body to the French doors. Edward followed me.

I took off my slippers and slipped on my runners.

I turned around to look at Edward with a smile.

"Text me?" I asked him.

"Of course," he murmured, kissing me gently on the lips.

Our lips parted from each other and I looked up at him with a tender smile.

"Bye, Edward," I murmured, opening the door and running outside.

"Bye, Bella."

* * *

**Awe! First fluff chapter of the series! Wasn't that cute?**

**I **_**might**_** be able to do one more chapter before I leave, if I'm lucky, which I won't be, because I'm really unlucky. **

**ANYWAY, I'll definitely post another Carpe Diem chapter. It's with my Beta right now. Dancing on Pianos is what I'll be working on. As I said in the author's note above, I'm not used to writing on the computer. I'm trying to save trees, people, and I'm sorry if I have A.D.D. on the computer.**

**Like it? Hate it? Think I should stop writing this story while I'm ahead? Tell me, please, in a review!**


	18. Texts and Endings

**Yeah, yeah, I suck, whatever. I've been busy, okay?**

**Enjoy this freakishly short, but very important, chapter.**

* * *

"It's weird...you know the end of something great is coming, but you want to hold on, just for one more second...just so it can hurt a little more."

* * *

Bella

"It's rehearsal time people!" Ms. Wallace yelled happily, clapping her hands and smiling at all of us. We all rolled our eyes and fidgeted in our heavy costumes and disgusting amounts of make-up. "How about we start from the beginning?"

"Let's just get started," I groaned.

"Please," Emmett agreed beside me.

A freshman got on stage in his Shakespearean costume and recited the prologue. Then Mike and Tyler came out on the stage and did their little comedic scene with two freshmen. Then Jasper entered as Benvolio.

"'Part, fools!'" Jasper exclaimed. I was in awe. It was the loudest I've ever seen Jasper. "'Put up your swords; you know not what you do.'"

Then Ben Cheney entered as Tybalt, which was kind of funny, because Ben wouldn't hurt a fly.

"'What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds?'" Ben asked, surprisingly in character. "'Turn thee, Benvolio, look upon thy death.'"

The scene continued with Alice and some other people I didn't really know. Then Edward and Jasper did their cousin scene. I couldn't help the smile covering my face after I saw him on stage. After Saturday, things changed. As soon as I had run out the backdoor of Edward's house, I got a text.

_U'll hve 2 show me that path 1 day :Cullen:_

I grinned, stopping in the middle of his backyard.

_It's a secret. :Bells:_

I looked at the house. I couldn't see anyone in the windows, so I quickly slipped behind the rock, my back pressed to it as I waited for the next text.

_It wont b 4 long :Cullen:_

_We'll see... :Bells:_

I ran home, absolutely high on life.

The next morning, I woke up to a text.

_Wanna play 20 questions? :Cullen:_

_Uh, sure, I guess. :Bells:_

_K, ill go first. Fave color? :Cullen:_

_Don't really have one, but today it's green, I guess. You? :Bells:_

_Y? N my fave is blue. :Cullen:_

I blushed. The reason why my favourite colour was green today was because it's the colour of his eyes. I didn't want to tell him that.

_I like trees. Ok, first kiss? :Bells:_

_Rose hale. 3 yrs old. You? :Cullen:_

_Emmett. 2 yrs old. We dated from 2 – 8, apparently. :Bells:_

_Rose and i never dated. Ive always been a dink. :Cullen:_

_Haha, i could see that happening. Your turn. :Bells:_

_Fave song of all time? :Cullen:_

_Hmm. I dunno. That's a tough one. The beautiful letdown by switchfoot maybe. You? :Bells:_

_Uh, anything acdc, I guess. Your turn. :Cullen:_

And on it went all day. The only text that interrupted our game was Alice, who told me that Jasper hadn't asked her out yet, much to her dismay. She really thought it was going to happen this weekend.

Monday was harder than I expected. All I wanted to do was be around Edward, and that wasn't allowed. I could barely keep my eyes off the boy, for Christ's sake.

Thank God we had lunch alone. We claimed that we needed to tutor each other during noon hours now that rehearsals were upon us. We actually just wanted alone time more often.

There wasn't much to do for tutoring at lunch, so we just talked. And by talked I mean made out a bit. I think Edward might have said, "I couldn't stand pretending not to like you." and I might have mumbled, "Oh, God, me either." Then our words escaped us and our lips met.

The rest of the day was even more unbearable surprisingly. I thought some of the need would disappear after our hour long make-out session, but alas, it just got more intense. I had a little bit of what I wanted, and now I wanted more.

Now we were in the theatre. He sat in one row, I sat in another. I couldn't see him past Emmett's burly body, but I had a feeling we'd be staring if we could. Maybe it's a good thing that Emmett's sitting between us.

"Okay, we're going to take a supper break now," Ms. Wallace announced after a few scenes in the first act. "There's pizza out in the cafeteria for everyone."

We all groaned as we left the theatre in our costumes. Ms. Wallace handed out bibs as we left, smiling and telling us to eat carefully. I sat with Emmett and Alice, of course, and Jasper joined us, as he had been doing for the past month and a bit. We ate quickly, talking about Emmett's upcoming party, trying to figure out how to keep it under the wraps so that only the cast and crew showed up. I kept glancing around for Edward, but was unable to find him anywhere.

Then I got a text. _Meet me in the theatre. :Cullen:_

I grinned as discreetly as I could. "I'm gunna go to the bathroom before we have to start again."

"Sure," Emmett muttered, waving me off as he listened to Jasper talk about his experiences with hunting.

Alice winked at me with a sly smile and then mouthed, "Have fun."

I smiled back and walked as normally as possible out of the cafeteria. As soon as I got through the doors, I picked up my dress and sprinted down the hallway with a wide grin on my face. I couldn't believe how much I'd changed in the past two months. I didn't even remember the girl I was back then. My feelings for Edward made me change, and I liked the new me.

My hands pushed the door open. I didn't see Edward anywhere, and he didn't greet me. I scowled as I moved towards the stage. Maybe he was behind the curtains so we'd have privacy and to keep us hidden in case someone came into the room. I climbed the stairs to backstage.

"Edward?" I called. He didn't answer.

_Maybe he's in the dressing room..._ I walked there quickly; my nerves making my stomach tighten.

The door to the dressing room was slightly ajar. I pushed it open and there was a sight to behold.

Rosalie Hale and Edward were making out on the couch. The door must have creaked because Rosalie lifted her face off of Edward's with an evil smile.

"Bella–" Edward began.

"Don't you dare say anything," I growled, tears already streaming down my face. "Don't you say a fucking word."

Rosalie cackled. "See, Edward? The bitch doesn't want you."

"She's right," I agreed coolly. "How could I ever want you?"

"Bella–" Edward tried again.

"No," I murmured, shaking my head. "Don't call me that."

Edward looked shaken. His eyes were panicked. He was lost; he didn't know what to do. The prick...

"Goodbye, Edward," I said as I turned and left the room.

* * *

**Yes, it was short, and it started out very good. But what goes up must go down, doesn't it?**

**I'm a bitch.**

**Reviews? Please?**


	19. My Life Would Suck Without You

**Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending." – Maria Robinson

Edward

I fucked up. I fucked up good and hard. I shouldn't have let that kiss linger. Hell, I shouldn't have let Rosalie anywhere near me!

It was too late though. Bella had seen us.

Rosalie approached me during our supper break before I could follow the rest of the crowd into the cafeteria.

"Edward, you promised me anything if I did this play with you," she reminded me. "Anything within reason."

"Yes," I replied slowly, not sure where she was taking this conversation.

"Well, I think I've found something within reason." Rosalie grinned. "Come with me to the dressing room, please."

Reluctantly, I followed her. She led me into the large dressing room and sat down on the couch. She patted the spot next to her.

"Sit, Edward," she commanded like I was a dog.

I obediently sat down beside her, hoping this request wouldn't be ridiculous or take a long time.

"Here's the deal, take it or leave it. Make out with me _once_, right here, right now, and I'll leave you alone."

Needless to say, I was in shock.

"I-I don't think so, Rose," I stammered. "That wouldn't be very good."

"Why not?" she whined. "Just once, Edward, please. I promise I'll leave you and Swan be after."

My throat bobbed as I swallowed. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't kiss Rosalie Hale. I just couldn't. I had spent all noon hour making out with Bella, and honestly, she was the only girl I wanted to kiss. God, I was falling hard.

"No, Rose," I muttered, running my hand through my hair. "I'm with Bella now. We're together."

Rosalie scowled. "When did this happen?"

"Saturday."

"H-how?" she spluttered.

"I invited her over, we watched a movie with Des, and then we were hanging out by ourselves together." I cleared my throat, trying not to yell out "Just kidding!" after. "We're not dating yet, but we will be soon."

"What the fuck happened to you?" Rosalie whispered menacingly. "Two months ago, you would have raped a goat over even touching Swan."

I choked out a laugh. "I don't know, I think I would have touched Bella before doing something like that."

"Whatever!" she screeched. "You hated her! You hated her more than anything or anyone in the world."

"I was misled by my dad's anger," I murmured, already sick of trying to defend a perfectly healthy relationship.

"Edward, you aren't the person I grew up with." Her eyes filled with tears, and guilt bubbled up in me. "Please, just let me have this one kiss."

"I'm sorry, Rose–"

But, she didn't listen. Her lips were on mine quicker than I could react. Her tongue tried to jar my mouth open, but I kept my lips sealed. I wanted to push her away and yell at her, but part of me said that she needed this.

I heard the door creak open and Rose's mouth left mine. It was Bella. Oh fuck my life. Rose smiled evilly at Bella. This was all a fucking trick.

"Bella–" I started to say.

"Don't you dare say anything," she growled, tears already streaming down her face. "Don't you say a fucking word."

Rosalie cackled. "See, Edward? The bitch doesn't want you."

"She's right," Bella agreed coolly. "How could I ever want you?"

"Bella–" I tried again.

"No," she murmured, shaking her head. "Don't call me that."

I was shaken. Everything I worked towards all this time was lost. All because of someone I thought was my friend. I didn't know what to do. Bella would never be mine now.

"Goodbye, Edward," she said as she turned and left the room.

Silence. Not even Rosalie said a word.

"You fucking bitch," I growled. "You did this on purpose."

She nodded, still not saying anything.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because I want you for myself," Rosalie replied smoothly. "I'm the only girl, besides Alice and Swan that you haven't fucked."

"Rosalie, did you ever think that maybe that's because I love you?" I murmured, seeing the terrible reason why. "I fuck those girls, but I'm not friends with them after. I care about you too much to lose our friendship."

Tears slipped down her cheek. "I felt unworthy. I felt like you didn't want me, like you were keeping me around just in case you end up alone. I was praying that you'd end up alone."

I pulled my old friend into a hug. "You're worthy of someone else, Rose. I want you, but just as a friend. I didn't 'keep you around'; I wanted you around because you're my best friend."

She sniffled and tightened her arms around me. "Thank you, Edward, and I'm so sorry. I'm such a bitch."

I couldn't tell her that everything would be okay, because everything wouldn't be okay. My hopes had gone up in flames.

--

Rehearsals were hell. My scenes with Bella were so fake and I felt like she would rather eat crayons than be around me. I wanted her back. I wanted to talk to her. But she wouldn't listen.

I tried everything. I cornered her in the hallway, I texted her, I even drove to her house and threw rocks at every window until Chief Swan came out with a gun. I saw her looking at me drive away from the curb without any emotion on her face.

When I talked to her in person, she was catatonic.

Like the day after it happened. I cornered her in the dressing room. We were the only two left.

"Bella, let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain, Edward," she sighed, trying to twist away from me.

"Yes, there is," I pressed, putting my arms on either side of her, caging her against the wall. "What you saw was wrong, and I feel like an asshole, but honestly, Rosalie planned it. She threw herself at me. I was wrong to go along with it for more than a millisecond, and I'm sorry. There's nothing else I can say."

"Edward, you don't owe me an apology," she assured me. "We weren't anything. I'm not anything to you; you're not anything to me."

It hurt to hear her say that. It hurt a lot. But, I deserved it. And I kept trying to get through to her. It was the same old answer: "We weren't anything."

My eyes followed her everywhere. We had stopped tutoring each other for the time being, but my mom still signed our papers. She understood. I told her everything. She told me to give it time; if things were meant to be, then they would work out.

I didn't want to let things work out over time, I needed Bella back now. All I thought about was her. All I saw was her. I was obsessed with getting her back.

Finally, the opening night came. We were only performing once, thank God, so opening night was also closing night.

We went through the motions. We kissed, but there was no passion. We said heartfelt words, but the heart wasn't in it, from her at least. I was begging for her to look at me like she used to through Shakespeare's words, and she ignored my pleas.

The only passion I saw was when she died.

"Go, get thee hence, for I will not away," Bella proclaimed to some sophomore who was playing Friar Laurence. Then she looked at me. I kept my eyes half closed so I could see what she was doing. I couldn't miss this scene.

"What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?/Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:/O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop/To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;/Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,/To make die with a restorative."

Bella's lips came down on mine and it took all of my restraint to not kiss her back. I'd never experienced a kiss that exuded so much emotion. Although she told me that I didn't owe her anything, this kiss showed me that she still wanted me, somewhere deep down inside.

"Thy lips are warm," she whispered into her mike. She looked at me, her eyes almost panicked, like she was scared to still want me so badly.

The watchman called from backstage: "Lead, boy: which way?"

She sat up, looking back at the audience. "Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" She grasped the dagger in my loose palm. "Tis thy sheath–" she pretended to stab herself "–there rust and let me die." Her body fell across mine, keeping me from shaking.

The curtains were drawn and I whispered, "You were wonderful."

"Thank you," she whispered. She stared into my eyes, and she was crying. It fit the scene, but it also fit life for us right now.

"Please," I breathed, reaching towards her.

She looked like she wanted to reach towards me too. She almost did.

"I'm sorry," she uttered before standing up and going back stage.

So am I.

--

Emmett McCarty was having the after-party. I knew Bella would be there. I knew she would get drunk. Hell, I wanted to get drunk, but I knew I wasn't going to. I was going to brood. I was going to sit on the couch and watch Bella get wasted and glare at every guy that so much as glanced at her.

I arrived at midnight, well after everyone else had. Everyone, I was assuming, would already be well past the point of denying my presence. I was Romeo and I was every drunken cast mate's friend tonight.

Jasper and Alice were making out on the porch. Jasper grinned at me and I gave him a half-hearted smile and the thumbs up. Alice giggled before catching his lips again. I shook my head, a small smile gracing my lips.

In the house was every person from the cast. Rosalie was standing beside Emmett, smiling up at him as he talked to Tyler while he carelessly threw his arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Jasper told me they had a thing...

Then I saw Bella, passed out with a full beer in her hand. Angela was sitting beside her, protecting her from all the filth in the room. Thank God for Angela. What a saint.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"Um, no," Angela replied, looking at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well, I'm supposed to take her home," I lied smoothly.

"Yeah right you are," Angela scoffed. "I'm not stupid, you know. Bella and I are pretty good friends, you twit."

Ouch. Who knew saints could have such a sharp tongue?

"I'm taking her home," I announced, pulling the beer out of Bella's hand. "Tell Emmett and Alice that she's gone home."

Angela stood up and crossed her arms. "What makes you think I'm just going to let you take her? You've never been nice to her. For all I know, you're going to take her halfway down the highway and leave her there."

I glared at the girl in front of me. "Angela, you don't know _anything._ I'm falling head over heels for this girl, and she doesn't seem to get it. So, why don't you back off, okay?"

Angela seemed dazed. "Aren't you... Aren't you guys, like, mortal enemies?"

"Our _fathers_ are, but we aren't. Or at least we weren't until I screwed things up," I told her sullenly. "Let me fix things, okay?"

She nodded vicariously. "Okay, okay. Just phone me when she's home."

"Sure." I grabbed Bella and picked her up, cradling her in my arms. No one seemed to notice me leave the house with Bella. That or no one really cared.

Once Bella was buckled in, we were off. I didn't want to take her straight home. I wanted her to wake up. I wanted her to talk to me.

So, I drove around aimlessly, listening to Sirius Hits One for an hour.

Eventually, Bella started to stir. She asked for a bottle of water. I gave her one. She chugged it, and looked at me with glazed eyes.

"Pull over," she mumbled. Her hand grabbed the volume and cranked it. It was _My Life Would Suck without You_ by Kelly Clarkson. Joy.

I pulled over to the side of the road. Bella slowly undid her seatbelt and fumbled her way out of the car. She stumbled away from the door, and peed. She came towards the door and looked at me again, her jeans still undone, showing a pair of electric blue underwear.

"Why, Edward?" she asked, slurring her words. "Why are you such a dickhead?"

I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"I know," she replied before moving in front of the vehicle. She started spinning and dancing and twirling in the headlights. I was mesmerized. She looked at me and screamed the words at the top of her lungs.

Bella pointed at me and screamed, "My life would suck without you."

My hand fumbled for the door handle. I got out of the car as quickly as possible. I grabbed a hold of her and kissed her hard, like I would never get to kiss her again. Her hands ripped at my hair, surely pulling a few unruly strands out, but I didn't care. Soon she relaxed into me, her lips moving with mine instead of against them. Our breathing was heavy and our actions irrational, but damn. I was with her again.

* * *

**We're closing in on the end. Like, two chapters and an epi, **_**maybe.**_** Maybe only one chapter and an epi. We'll see.**

**It's been a good run. You guys have been so good to me. I think you all broke my record for reviews... And let's keep it that way! Review if you love Suave Secrets!**

**Love,  
Mary**


	20. Epilogue

**This is the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward

Bella broke away from me, her eyes half-closed and her lips swollen.

"I shouldn't be doing this," she murmured, still slurring slightly.

"I know," I replied. No use in avoiding the truth. In reality, Bella should have been staying far, far away from me.

"But I don't think I can," she continued, her face burrowed into my chest. She was wobbling, practically passing out on her feet.

"Then don't," I urged.

Bella shook her head. "I won't."

My smile was wide and goofy. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No," Bella groaned. "My mom just left my dad. I don't wanna go home."

I froze. "What?"

"My mom's been cheating on my dad for years now with your baseball coach, Phil. Dad finally caught them." Bella laughed humourlessly. "Fucking finally."

"Where do you want to stay, Bella? Emmett's? Alice's?"

"Can I stay with you, please? I just need to get away," she mumbled, stumbling away from me.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, picking her up with a grunt and carrying her back to my car. I drove to my house as quick as I could. Bella stared out the window, tears silently sliding down her face. I wished I could say something, _anything,_ to make her feel better. But, I couldn't think of anything. I wanted to talk about us, but she was dealing with so much more than my stupidity right now.

I pulled into my driveway. The lights were all off in the house. I hoped my parents would remain asleep even if Bella was a little loud.

"Do you need help?" I asked her after she stumbled into the porch.

"No, I'll just get into your bed. Can you bring me some water and Tylenol, please?" she asked tiredly. Her words were so garbled that I could barely understand her.

"Sure." Bella crawled up the stairs slowly and silently while I rushed to the kitchen to grab the bottle of Tylenol and a big glass of water. By the time I got into my room, Bella was on the bed, her jeans and sweater stripped off. She was in a pair of gray boy short underwear and a blue v-neck shirt. It looked like she'd flung herself onto the bed quickly, just to be off the floor.

"Bella," I breathed, brushing her hair out of her fast. "Have some water, please, honey."

She sat up with my help and drank the entire glass before collapsing again.

Bella rolled over and mumbled something into the pillow before looking at me with barely open eyes. "Can you just hold me?"

My heart ached for a second. God, she was so broken right now. "Yes."

I pulled back the covers and helped Bella get under them before pulling off my clothes and getting in with her. My arms wrapped themselves around her body and pulled her close to my body. She sobbed quietly into my chest, her nails lightly scratching my bare chest.

We stayed like this for what seemed like hours. Eventually Bella fell asleep. I didn't let her go. I held onto her, tried to hold her together, as she slept. My tired eyes finally closed after the sun began to rise. It had been the longest week of my life. But, I felt like things could only get better from here.

--

_Six Months Later_

Done high school. Finally. God, I couldn't wait to get out of this town.

Neither could Bella. We were both off to Dartmouth in the fall.

I quickly sprinted down the path between my house and Bella's. She finally showed me her little secret on Christmas break. She kept it a secret for so long. Now it was our secret hideout.

Usually, I just drove to Bella's. But today I wanted to surprise her. When we first started publicly dating, I had to climb the tree by Bella's window. Chief Swan forbid Bella from seeing me, but it didn't really work. Chief Swan still hated me, but he at least let me in the house with cold civility.

I climbed the old tree into Bella's room. She was still sleeping from last night. We had our class grad party the night before. Bella had gotten extremely drunk, as usual. I let myself into her bed, crawling between the sheets and cuddling up next to her. She groaned and pushed my face away from hers.

"Leavemealone," she groaned.

"No," I replied with a chuckle. "You need to wake up, my girl."

"I don't wanna," she protested, rolling away from me.

I grabbed her waist and brought her to me. "Go brush your teeth so I can kiss you."

She sighed. "Fine, gimme a minute." She crawled over top of me, making sure to press her boobs into my face and her hips into my groin just to make me extra uncomfortable.

Bella walked into the room, still looking tired, but clean. She crawled on top of me and pressed her mouth to mine before rolling off and back under the blankets.

"Now, what do you want?" she asked as I pushed my arm under her head.

"I just want to be with you," I replied.

"Couldn't you have waited five more hours?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"No."

She sighed again. "Edward, I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

"Why do you love me?"

"Because you're you."

She smiled. "Good answer."

* * *

**Pah. The end. This was the epilogue. Couldn't think of much else to add, and yeah. I need to stop doing three fics at a time. So, I'll still be doing Dancing on Pianos and Carpe Diem. Maybe a one-shot here and there. **

**Please don't hate me.**

**Review one last time! Lots of love!**

**Mary**


	21. Fandom Gives Back

Were you not satisfied with the missing pieces in Seducing Revenge? Upset with the ending of Suave Secrets? Wanted to hear a little more from Edward in The Kings of Forks? Interested in a continuation of any of my one-shots? Here's your chance to get exactly what you want!

I'm participating in Fandom Gives Back this summer. I'm offering three one-shots on a first come, first serve basis; one one-shot in a real auction-style, and one multi-chapter story in a real auction-style.

Here's the link to everything you can bid on:  
http:/www(.)thefandomgivesback(.)com/yourauctions(.)php  
Without the brackets, obviously.

I already have a bid on the multi-chapter! So if you're interested in that, hustle your bustle over to the site and start bidding!

Bidding ends on July 4, 2010.

Thanks very much for the support!  
lib6


End file.
